Parejas Prohibidas
by Afrodita1
Summary: TRAILER YOUTUBE (entre la v y la h hay un signo igual ): /watch?v hIrArJtqNus
1. Siempre estás allí -Fred&Hermione

**Nota:** Pueden realizar pedidos de parejas en los comentarios, cualquier pareja es valida. Iré eligiendo de cuales escribir, intentaré escribir de todas las que me pidan. El siguiente one shot será un Lily/Hugo que lo he prometido hacer desde hace un tiempo, pero en los siguientes serán los que me pidan, asique vayan diciendome de quienes quieren q escriba! (Se pueden repetir personajes)  
Puede que de algunas parejas haga un two-shot, o sea con un capitulo mas para que algunas parejas continuen con sus mini historias.

* * *

 **Siempre estás allí - Fred &Hermione**

 **.**

 **.**

Fred escucha como tocan la puerta. Aquellos golpes débiles y pausados solo pueden significar que es ella. El pelirrojo tapa la olla humeante y se limpia las manos con el delantal que tiene puesto para luego ir hacia la puerta.

Cuando la abre la ve, tiene los ojos rojos de tanto llorar otra vez, pero aun así sonríe al verlo con aquel gracioso delantal rosa que le ha regalado George.

-Que bien huele... -dice ella bajando la mirada algo avergonzada por estar allí otra vez. Fred estira el brazo y la atrae hacia el en un dulce abrazo.

Hermione se hunde en el aroma de su delantal, y el pelirrojo suspira sobre su cabello castaño, sintiéndose triste, enojado, cansado de que su hermano sea un completo idiota con ella.

A veces tiene ganas de ir y romperle la cara, pero sabe que no se puede meter, que solo ellos pueden resolverlo.

-Estoy haciendo sopa -susurra -, ¿te gustaría un poco?

Hermione lo suelta suavemente y asiente. Fred se hace a un lado y la deja pasar dentro. Se sienta en el sofá, y el pelirrojo desaparece por la cocina, y segundos después aparece con dos platos calientes de sopa.

Fred observa como la bruja se lleva la primera cucharada a la boca, ella lo mira con ojos brillantes y sonríe.

-Está deliciosa.

-Claro que lo está -bromea y ella se ríe. Le encanta cuando ríe, cuando logra cambiarle esa expresión triste y llenarla de risas.

El pelirrojo baja la mirada y observa esos pies rojos e hinchados, como si hubiera estado vagando por horas fuera de su casa. Hermione traga saliva al ver que ha sido descubierta. Fred deja la sopa sobre una pequeña mesita, y se sienta en el sofá donde yace Hermione, siempre se ha impuesto la condición a sí mismo que no debía tocarla demasiado, que debía mantenerse lo más alejado posible, pero cuando la ve lastimada, cualquier barrera impuesta se destruye.

-Fred... -susurra ella, mientras el mago toma suavemente su pie y le saca el zapato, dejando a la vista un par de dolorosas ampollas.

Fred se muerde el labio, hace mucho tiempo que no se sentía tan enojado, aun así saca su varita y comienza a hacer movimientos circulares, eliminando poco a poco las ampollas del pie.

-¿Por qué no viniste antes?

La pregunta sale de su boca antes de poder detenerla, porque en el interior Fred sabe la respuesta, sabe que no es el único que intenta mantener la mayor distancia posible, sabe que la situación cada vez se pone más complicada para ambos.

-No quiero molestarte.

-No me molestas -gruñe, tomando su otro pie y haciendo el mismo procedimiento con la varita.

El silencio invade la habitación, Hermione siente la mano de Fred en su pie, y es suficiente para hacerle cosquillear todo el cuerpo. El deseo de querer ser tocada en otras partes crece de una forma peligrosa, y el pelirrojo también lo siente, por eso termina el proceso lo más rápido posible y deja su pie en la alfombra.

-Pasarás la noche aquí -suelta el chico. La bruja lo mira sorprendida.

-Fred, si alguien viene podría pensar que...

-No me importa, no saldrás de aquí hasta sentirte mejor -dice y se levanta, toma unas toallas de un cajón y se las lanza.

-Ve a darte una ducha de agua caliente, te ves terrible.

Hermione quiere discutir, pero Fred se aleja por el pasillo y desaparece. La bruja termina rindiéndose y sube las escaleras de madera hasta llegar el baño.

El agua caliente sobre su cuerpo logra borrarle cualquier rastro de frío, hasta logra mejorar un poco su humor. Se seca y se mira en el espejo. Ve ojeras oscuras bajo sus ojos, y a estos rojos de tanto llorar, su cabello se ve desastroso y su piel demasiado pálida.

No le gusta lo que ve. Y sabe que a Fred seguramente tampoco.

Tocan la puerta. Herms se acerca y la abre un poco, el pelirrojo está allí tendiéndole una bola de ropa.

-Es mía, pero puedes usarla de pijama -dice mirando hacia otra parte. La chica la toma con una sonrisa.

-Gracias Fred -susurra.

Se coloca la sudadera azul, es tan grande y larga que le queda como un vestido, luego se pone los holgados pantalones marrones. Parece un payaso cuando se mira al espejo, algo que le arranca una risa.

Cuando baja las escaleras se encuentra con Fred en el sofá, ahora hay una botella de whisky sobre la mesa, y él tiene un vaso lleno de este en la mano. El mago levanta la mirada y se ríe por un buen rato al verla.

-¡Hey! -se queja -¿Tan espantosa me veo? -le pregunta sentándose junto a él.

Fred le sonríe con aquella dentadura perfecta.

-No entiendo como Victoire's Secret no te contrata -bromea y ella le pega con un almohadón. Ambos terminan riendo, Fred le ofrecerle whisky, y ella acepta, sabiendo que últimamente es la mejor cura para olvidar.

Hermione se lleva el vaso a la boca y toma un largo trago, y al instante siente aquel calor en su garganta. Suspira al mismo tiempo que Fred, y ambos vuelven a reír.

-Me encantaría volver a Hogwarts -suelta ella nostálgica -Eran buenos tiempos si olvidamos lo de la guerra...

-Y si olvidamos a Umbridge -agrega el pelirrojo divertido.

Hermione se ríe, y recuerda todo lo que habían vivido en aquel año, el ED, los castigos, la forma en que los gemelos dejaron el colegio...

-Todavía sigo creyendo que fue muy genial su despedida, George y tú nunca dejan de sorprenderme -confiesa sirviéndose otro trago. Fred sonríe.

-Siempre nos regañabas, creí que a ti no te gustaba lo que hacíamos...

-Tal vez en secreto disfrutaba de lo que hacían -suelta contagiándose de su sonrisa.

La sonrisa de Fred se ensancha y toma otro trago. Al bajar la mirada, descubre que Hermione tiene los pies descalzos.

-Pescarás un resfriado si te quedas así -le dice y se levanta, volviendo con un par de medias.

-Fred... estoy bien -suspira, pero el chico la ignora y toma uno de sus pies y le coloca una media gris, luego con el otro pie hace lo mismo mientras Hermione lo observa.

Observa aquellos cabellos pelirrojos tapándole el rostro, aquella sonrisa juguetona que forma unos dulces hoyuelos en sus mejillas, aprecia sus pestañas largas y coloradas, las pequitas que bordean su nariz...

Siempre la cuida.

Fred siempre está. No importa que suceda, Hermione sabe que siempre estará allí.

Y eso la asusta. La aterra. Le encanta.

Fred levanta la mirada y se choca con aquellos ojos castaños que lo están mirando de esa forma que lo dejan sin aliento. Quiere decir algo, una broma, un chiste, algo, pero nada sale. No quiere que lo mire así, no quiere que Hermione sea la razón por la cual su corazón se descontrola.

El vaso de la bruja se resbala de sus manos y cae en la alfombra haciéndose añicos.

-¡L-lo siento!

Ambos se arrodillan en el suelo bruscamente y comienzan a juntar los pedacitos de vidrio. Hermione siente como le tiemblan las manos, porque eso es lo que Fred le provoca, hacerla temblar como una hoja. En un descuido se corta con el vidrio, y el pelirrojo le toma el dedo rápidamente.

-Te lastimaste -susurra él mirando el corte que se ha hecho, la sangre comienza a salir, y por instinto Fred se lleva el dedo de Hermione a la boca.

El calor de sus labios la invade de repente, y sin poder evitarlo suelta un gemido.

Fred la mira, de una forma que no lo ha hecho nunca, con tanto deseo que hace vibrar cada parte de su interior.

-¿Te duele... te duele mucho? -murmura sacándose el dedo de la boca.

Hermione niega con la cabeza totalmente ruborizada. Fred se mete una mano en el bolsillo y saca una curita, la cual comienza a envolver alrededor de su dedo.

Hermione lo tiene tan cerca que casi puede sentir su respiración en su rostro, tan, tan cerca que puede observar la pequeña cicatriz que tiene en el mentón, tan cerca que puede observar con detalle la forma de sus labios. Se imagina el gusto que tendrían, se imagina como sería sentirlos en su cuello...

La respiración de ambos comienza a acelerarse, Fred también siente esa cercanía que ha comenzado a volverlo loco, siente su aroma a shampoo, _su_ shampoo que ha utilizado en la ducha. Siente el deseo de poseerla, de atraerla a sus brazos y amarla hasta quedarse vacío.

Ambos se han acercado sin darse cuenta, a tal punto que Hermione siente el cabello de Fred rozarle la frente, como si fuera una suave caricia.

-¿Sabes? -susurra ella muy bajito -Siempre intento ir por un trago o despejar mi mente por allí y luego volver a casa, pero al final siempre... siempre me encuentro delante de tu puerta... es algo que comienza a asustarme...

Fred la mira, sorprendido, y Hermione sonríe tristemente bajando la mirada a su mentón. No lo entiende, no entiende porque siempre le cuenta todo, se siente tan cómoda con él, que es casi imposible ocultarle las cosas.

-Me gusta que aparezcas en mi puerta -susurra Fred casi sin pensarlo, rozándola con su delicioso aliento a whisky.

Hermione lo mira con los ojos entrecerrados, tan embelesada como él por la cercanía. Fred no pude creer lo que acaba de confesar, no puede entender como la situación lo ha llevado a esto... ambos saben el peligro que conlleva su cercanía, pero ninguno de los dos parece dispuesto a alejarse.

-Fred... -murmura y sus narices se rozan provocando que ambos cierren los ojos deleitados por el simple contacto.

Ambos sueltan el aire que han contenido, Fred lleva una mano a su cintura casi como si estuviera abrazándola, y Hermione se atreve a llevar una de las suyas a su cabello pelirrojo.

Fred roza sus labios contra los de ella, arrancándole un suave gemido que enciende cada parte de su cuerpo.

La bruja comienza a juguetear con su cabello y ansiosa por sentir su boca por completo lo atrae hacia ella como siempre ha deseado.

Sus lenguas se enredan entre gemidos y jadeos, Fred se pega por completo a ella rodeándola con sus brazos, queriendo sentir cada parte de ella...

 _¿Cómo algo tan incorrecto puede sentirse tan bien?_

Fred la lleva hacia el sofá y se recuesta sobre ella sin dejar de besarla. Una de sus manos viaja y se coloca bajo aquella vieja sudadera hasta tocar su piel, arrancando jadeos, gemidos de parte de los dos. El pelirrojo baja con su boca por toda la extensión de su cuello dando mordidas, besos, succionando hasta dejar marcas, haciéndola estremecer debajo de él.

-Por favor dime que me detenga... pídeme que pare... -jadea él, deleitándose con el aroma de su cabello.

El lado racional de Hermione quiere pedir que pare, porque sabe lo que aquello puede provocar, pero su cuerpo parece rehusarse a cooperar. Quiere ser tocada por él, quiere ser amada por aquel hombre que siempre la ha cuidado.

-N-no pares... no te detengas... por favor...

La mano de Fred sube hasta donde debería estar el sostén, pero en vez de eso, se encuentra directamente con sus pechos desnudos. Su mano toca, siente, uno de aquellos pechos mientras Hermione arquea las caderas totalmente loca por el placer que le proporcionan sus manos.

Fred traga saliva, siente que quiere sumergirse en ella, siente que quiere probar su calor, y Hermione parece querer lo mismo, porque sus manos van directo a los bordes de su camisa para deshacerse de esta. Fred se la saca, y también se deshace de la de Hermione dejando sus pechos redondos y jóvenes a la vista.

La boca de Fred atrapa uno de sus pezones y lo besa suavemente. La bruja grita, se aferra a su espalda mientras el mago la complace hasta dejarla completamente mojada.

-Vamos... vamos a la habitación... -jadea Fred mientras le saca las braguitas.

-N-no -gime Hermione sintiendo la mirada de él clavada en su feminidad, la avergüenza, la excita -, házmelo aquí... no... no quiero esperar más...

Fred se mordisquea los labios, escuchar aquellas palabras le hace más difícil mantener la poca cordura que le queda. Se desabrocha los jeans y deja que los bóxer caigan también, luego se coloca entre sus piernas tan deseoso como ella de sentirse.

Su boca vuelve a encontrarse con la de ella en un suave beso, mientras comienza a introducir lentamente su miembro dentro de ella.

Los gemidos descontrolados de la bruja se ahogan en la boca de Fred, y cuando al fin está completamente dentro de ella, el mago comienza a moverse suavemente.

-Más rápido... por favor... -pide, suplica, mientras sus uñas se clavan en su espalda.

Él la complace, sus movimientos se aceleran, y el placer que le proporciona Fred es tan placentero que no puede evitar sollozar.

La bruja se aferra el, sintiéndolo por fin, lo ama, lo ama tanto que siente que quiere llorar, había estado guardando por tanto tiempo el sentimiento que siente que va a desbordar. Fred se siente igual, apenas puede creer que está dentro de ella. La observa, su desnudez, ese cuerpo prohibido que no tendría que ser suyo, pero que aun así encaja a la perfección con el suyo.

Azul y castaño chocan con tanta intensidad que cualquier culpa se esfuma siendo sobrepasada por el deseo.

Ruedan en el sofá, Hermione queda sobre él, y las manos de Fred van directo a sus caderas y comienza a ayudarla a continuar con las embestidas, ambos se dejan llevar entre gritos y palabras intangibles. El pelirrojo toma su boca la besa, la acaricia, llena de besos cada parte de su cuerpo mientras la siente llegar una y otra vez. Hermione se aferra él, como si tuviera miedo de que desapareciera, besa su frente, sus mejillas, su mentón, mientras las lágrimas traicioneras salen a la vista. Fred las seca con besos, le susurra cosas dulces en el oído. Y cuando todo termina, ninguno de los dos se quiere separar del otro, se abrazan, se dicen promesas que saben que no podrán cumplir.

Porque lo saben. Saben que lo suyo es algo prohibido. Algo incorrecto. Algo que nunca podrá ser.


	2. Nuestro pequeño secreto -Hugo&Lily

**Nuestro pequeño secreto -Hugo &Lily**

 **.**

 **.**

Un chico de risos pelirrojos y ojos claros está recostado en la cama. Junto a él, una chica pelirroja lo observa con los ojos llenos de lágrimas.

-¿Te cansaste de mí, verdad? -le pregunta la bruja aferrándose a una de sus almohadas rosadas.

-No es eso -contesta Hugo sintiendo un nudo en la garganta -, nos estamos arriesgando demasiado, si nuestros... si nuestros padres se enteraran...

Apenas puede imaginarlo, hacerlo le da nauseas.

Lily y él nunca han pasado a mayores, siempre han sido solo besos, caricias, nunca han tenido sexo, aunque últimamente las ganas de tocarse, de sentirse, aumentan a un grado que los asusta. Han estado muchas veces por hacerlo, pero a último momento siempre alguno de los dos se acobardaba, por lo que, al final, lo que terminaban haciendo era abrazarse en ropa interior, acariciarse, besarse. Era una tortura a la que ambos se habían intentado acostumbrar, pero que no había tenido resultado. Hugo sabía que debía alejarse antes de que las cosas pasaran a mayores.

-Pu-puede seguir siendo un secreto como... como lo ha sido hasta ahora -solloza Lily mientras ve como Hugo se sienta en la cama dispuesto a marcharse.

-No podemos escondernos toda la vida -susurra con tristeza, y siente como la pelirroja se acerca y lo abraza desde atrás -Lily...

-No te vayas por favor, te amo Hugo... te quiero, te quiero -llora hundiéndose en su camisa, aspirando ese aroma de él que tanto le gusta.

Hugo se lleva las manos al rostro, siente las gotitas comenzar a caer y se siente débil. Sabe que debe controlarse, que si sus tíos lo ven salir de la casa en ese estado podrían sospechar algo, pero el abrazo de Lily es tan triste y sincero que le cuesta controlarse y los sollozos comienzan a salir. Y los dos terminan llorando, porque saben que su problema no tiene solución, que lo que sienten es anormal para los ojos de los demás, que nunca podrán caminar tomados de la mano, que nunca podrán casarse, que nunca podrán tener hijos, que nunca podrán hacer nada.

Hugo coloca sus manos sobre las de Lily y la obliga a soltarlo. El mago se levanta y sale de la habitación, sabiendo que cuanto más tiempo pase allí, más posibilidades hay de que se arrepintiera de la decisión.

Antes de bajar las escaleras, toma un pañuelo del bolsillo y se seca las lágrimas, y luego de un suspiro, comienza a bajar las escaleras. Ginny está allí, colocando unas galletas recién horneadas en la mesa, lo mira con una sonrisa, totalmente ajena a lo que segundos antes ocurrió en la habitación de su hija menor.

-¿Te quedarás a merendar? Hice tus galletas preferidas -le pregunta dulcemente.

-Oh lo siento tía, todavía no he terminado la tarea de verano que nos dio el profesor de Pociones... -contesta y en parte es cierto.

Harry aparece por detrás y le revuelve los risos con una sonrisa.

-Uff Pociones, yo era bastante malo para esa clase.

Hugo le devuelve la sonrisa como puede.

-Dile a tu padre que mañana debe llevar los papeles que le mencioné al Ministerio, que no lo olvide si no estaremos en serios problemas -le dice su tío mientras lo acompaña a la chimenea.

Hugo asiente y desaparece por la Red Flu. Cuando aparece en su casa, ve a su madre sentada en el sofá leyendo el Profeta. Al verlo, se acerca a él y le toma el rostro.

-¿Estás bien?

-Sí mamá, solo creo que he pescado un resfriado -miente. Su madre siempre tiene ese poder de saber lo que le sucede, algo que durante el tiempo que estuvo con Lily lo asustó. Hermione termina dándole una botellita con alguna poción dentro, y Hugo sube las escaleras hasta encerrarse en su cuarto. Se queda allí durante el resto de las vacaciones, sin ganas de salir, con la excusa de que debe leer libros para el colegio y terminar tareas.

 **I**

-¿Te has enterado de que Lily tiene novio? -le pregunta Lucy mientras ambos caminan por los pasillos de Hogwarts.

-No. No lo sabía -contesta intentando sonar normal, aunque por dentro se está muriendo de dolor con la noticia.

Ya han pasado seis meses desde la ruptura entre ambos, Hugo y Lily están a finales de su último año en Hogwarts y las únicas veces que han hablado fueron en clase cuando debían trabajar juntos. Hugo no se queja, cree que era lo mejor para ambos, pero no puede negar que haberse alejado de ella le duele hasta en lo más profundo del alma.

-Ya no son los mismos mejores amigos de siempre -le dice su prima interrumpiendo sus pensamientos -, ¿se han peleado por algo?

-No, estamos bien, pero los exámenes nos han alejado bastante -miente -, llego tarde a mi clase de Pociones, ¿nos vemos luego?

Lucy asiente, no muy convencida con su respuesta y se marcha.

Hugo sigue caminando por los pasillos con paso apresurado, y cuando entra a la clase y se da cuenta de que el único asiento libre es junto a Lily quiere morirse.

Se sienta y abre su libro, intentando distraerse y no mirar a su compañera. El profesor entra y como siempre los llena de tareas.

-¿Me pasas el cuerno de unicornio? -susurra ella a la hora de preparar una poción.

Hugo asiente, toma el ingrediente y se lo tiende sin apenas mirarla, Lily lo toma y sus manos se rozan, es tanta la calidez que sienten al tocarse que tardan un poco en separar sus manos.

-Gracias... -musita Lily.

Un par de compañeras de adelante se voltean curiosas.

-Lily, ¿es verdad que tienes novio? Dinos quien es, ¡por favor! -susurra una mientras las otras vigilan que el profesor no las pille.

Hugo siente curiosidad también, pero sabe que al momento de escuchar quien es el chico que puede tocarla cuanto quiere y sin ningún impedimento social, sentirá envidia, rabia.

-Luke... Luke Wood -responde nerviosa.

Wood. Su compañero de habitación, ese chico simpático, popular, capitán del equipo de quidditch como lo había sido su padre... Hugo quiere sentirse tranquilo, porque sabe que Luke es una buena persona, que sabrá cuidarla, pero los celos comienzan a hacerle un nudo en el estómago.

-¡¿Wood?! -exclama la estudiante con la boca abierta -¡Que suertuda eres!

Después de un fuerte regaño del profesor por el griterío, las chicas parecen calmarse. Hugo agradece por ello, porque sabe que no podría soportar un comentario más.

-Bien, ahora tomen la poción del compañero y analícenla para saber si se ha preparado de la manera correcta -ordena el profesor severamente.

Hugo y Lily intercambian los frasquitos de pociones que han preparado. El mago observa el fuerte color marrón de la poción de su compañera, que claramente no ha logrado prepararla apropiadamente, pero el pelirrojo no puede ni siquiera burlarse, ya que la de él se ve exactamente igual.

-¿Qué crees que le habrá faltado? -pregunta Lily tan bajito que Hugo casi no la escucha. El chico recuerda la forma en que se hablaban antes, prácticamente a los gritos y a risas, ¿cómo es que aquella amistad, aquel sentimiento de familia se convirtió en algo más profundo? ¿cómo es que todo ha terminado así?

-Revolvimos más de lo necesario -contesta casi tan bajo como ella -, en mi caso además de eso creo que lo he revuelto hacia el lado contrario.

Lily observa su libro y se muerde el labio.

-Es verdad. Yo también me he equivocado...

El profesor pasa junto a ellos y suelta un bufido, anotando algo en su libreta.

Luego anuncia que todos los que fallaron en hacer la poción tendrán que entregar un trabajo de investigación.

Hugo siente deseos de replicar, pero se calla, porque sabe que la excusa de " _No pude trabajar correctamente por tener a mi ex al lado"_ no es una opción inteligente.

A los pocos días, todo Hogwarts es consciente de la relación entre Lily y Wood. Cada vez que Hugo los ve tomados de la mano o besándose en los pasillos, lo único que puede hacer es apartar la mirada. El pelirrojo desea volver a aquellos tiempos donde la hubiera felicitado, donde se hubiera sentido feliz por ella y Wood, pero sabe que es imposible, que ni siquiera un giratiempo podría solucionar las cosas.

Se preguntó qué hubiera pasado si nunca se hubieran besado aquel día en el jardín de la Madriguera:

ooo

-¿No te da curiosidad como sería besarnos? -le preguntó ella con una sonrisa pícara.

-Asqueroso probablemente -se rio. Lily lo empujó entre risas -¿Por qué? ¿Quieres intentarlo?

Lily suspiró y miró el gran cielo que aquella noche estaba lleno de estrellas. Había algo que la inquietaba y Hugo podía sentirlo.

-Bueno... sabes que salí con un par de chicos, pero no lo sé, siento que el único que podría ser sincero sobre como beso eres tú. Sabes... nadie quiere ofender a la hija del elegido...

Hugo rio, entendía perfectamente ese sentimiento.

-Y ahora que Jason te ha invitado a salir eso te inquieta, ¿verdad? Ha salido con muchas chicas, y tú no quieres... ¿quedar mal?

Lily asintió. Hugo estaba completamente seguro de que sería espantoso, pero ver triste a su prima y amiga más cercana lo preocupaba. ¿Un simple beso no podía llamarse incesto, verdad?

-Está bien Lily, puedes besarme -dijo con una sonrisa.

-Está bien, pero tienes que jurarme que serás sincero, ¡por favor! -suplicó juntando las manos como una monja.

-Sabes que siempre soy sincero contigo, además si miento siempre te das cuenta -rio.

-Eso es verdad.

Lily comenzó a acercarse, ambos se mordían los labios intentando no reírse y ser más serios con la situación que iba a iniciar, pero les era casi imposible.

Sus narices se rozaron.

-Oh por Merlín esto es muy embarazoso -susurró ella sonriente.

-Dímelo a mí.

-Bueno, Hugo, te voy a besar ahora -anunció, haciéndolo reír.

-Idiota, ya lo sé, hazlo rápido antes de que alguien venga.

Lily llevó sus manos a su rostro, sorprendiéndolo. Y antes de que pudiera hacer alguna broma más, lo besó.

El asco del que hablaron nunca llegó. Lily comenzó a besarlo con suavidad jugueteando con sus labios, dando pequeñas mordidas. Hugo se sorprendió cuando comenzó a sentir su excitación crecer, se suponía que no debía sentir eso, que debía reírse y apartarla, que era su prima, su familia...

Y cuando Lily introdujo su lengua y comenzó a enredarse contra la suya el mundo dejó de existir. Sus manos inevitablemente viajaron hasta posarse en su cintura para abrazarla contra él, para sentir aún más ese extraño y nuevo calor. Su boca comenzó a moverse con el mismo control que ejercía la pelirroja, con tanta intensidad que terminaron recostados en el césped.

Hugo pudo escuchar con deleite los gemidos que le arrancó cuando sus manos pasaron por debajo de su camisa y acariciaron su piel. Solo pudieron detenerse cuando escucharon la voz de la abuela Molly anunciando a gritos que ya estaba la cena.

Sus ojos se habían encontrado después de aquel fogoso beso. Sorpresa, excitación, miedo... lo había todo en aquella mirada.

Los cabellos rojos de Lily estaban desparramados por todo el suelo, sus labios se veían rojos e hinchados por el beso que se habían acabado de dar, por primera vez Hugo la vio hermosa.

Lily se veía tan asustada como él.

-¿Y...? ¿L-lo he hecho... bien?

-S-si... vamos a cenar, los demás nos esperan...

ooo

Después de aquel encuentro, Hugo había intentado olvidar lo que había sucedido pero cada vez que la miraba recordaba aquellos dulces gemidos, el calor de su lengua... por las noches apenas podía dormir, la imagen de su prima recostada en el césped jadeante lo perseguía como una tortura.

Y el día en que Lily le confesó que le sucedía lo mismo, los besos volvieron, y la situación comenzó a hacerse cada vez más grande, a tal punto que apenas se podía esconder.

-Hey, estás en otro mundo -le dice Lucy pasando una mano por delante de su cara. Ambos están en el Gran Comedor cenando.

-Se me ha ido el apetito -se excusa él -, creo que iré a la Biblioteca a terminar el trabajo de Pociones.

-Pero no has comido nada Hugo, no puedes irte a dormir con el estómago vacío... -se queja, pero el mago ya ha comenzado a alejarse.

La verdad es que a Hugo se le ha ido el apetito después de ver por la tarde como Lily y Luke se besaban en los jardines. Siempre tiene que soportar las ganas de ir y separarlos, y pensar que debe pasar toda su vida así, viendo como Lily es feliz con otro lo deprime cada día más.

Se siente enojado, enojado sin sentido. Sin darse cuenta acelera sus pasos transformándolos en zancadas, y en pocos minutos se encuentra dentro de la Biblioteca. El aroma a libros le recuerda a casa, a las grandes colecciones de su madre, y de alguna manera aquello logra calmarlo un poco.

Al ser la hora de la cena, hay muy poca gente en la Biblioteca, asique más relajado, Hugo se interna en los miles de estantes de libros y busca la sección de Pociones.

Debe terminar el trabajo de investigación si no quiere reprobar, lo sabe perfectamente.

Al doblar en una esquina se choca con una distraída Lily Potter. Ambos se miran, sorprendidos.

-Lo siento... no estaba... no estaba prestando atención -se disculpa la bruja.

-Está bien, yo también tenía la cabeza en otra parte... -musita y luego ambos se quedan en un silencio incómodo.

A Hugo se le viene a la cabeza aquel momento de la ruptura, cuando ella lo abrazó hasta sacarle el aire. Siente que el corazón se le acelera, y comienza a buscar el libro en el estante antes de volverse loco.

-Y-yo también estaba buscando el libro de Pociones, pero no he podido encontrarlo por ninguna parte -suspira la pelirroja y comienza a buscar junto a él.

Los dos magos buscan sin descanso, siendo iluminados por la suave luz de las velas. De vez en cuando se chocan, se rozan en la búsqueda, y sueltan una disculpa con torpeza.

Lily ve el libro, está tan lejos que lo único que puede hacer es ponerse de puntillas y estirar las manos. Pero no lo alcanza. Se queja, hasta que siente a Hugo detrás de ella.

El mago estira el brazo y toma el libro con facilidad. Al instante siente aquel dulce perfume, que lo embriaga, que lo deja inmóvil por un momento.

Lily cierra los ojos, puede sentir su espalda rozar su pecho, puede sentir su respiración cerca, su nariz casi hundiéndose en su cabello.

Hugo también cierra los ojos, su nariz termina en su cabellera, siente como su propio cuerpo tiembla como una hoja, casi como un drogadicto que ha estado absteniéndose de las drogas y un día vuelve a ellas.

Sabe que no tiene derecho a preguntar, por Merlín que lo sabe, lo sabe, lo sabe pero su boca parece no querer quedarse callada. Quiere preguntar porque no lo aguanta, es algo que le ha estado rondando en la mente sin descanso por los últimos días.

-¿Te... te hace feliz?

Egoísta. Así es como se siente, removiendo el dedo en la herida, una herida que el mismo ocasionó.

Lily se muerde los labios, tan temblorosa como él. Siente como las lágrimas comienzan a caer, ni siquiera sabe dónde saca las fuerzas para llorar, ni las lágrimas. Llora todas las noches, llora por algo que sabe que nunca podrá tener, llora porque quiere continuar con su vida, olvidarse de la cara de Hugo, de los besos de Hugo, de las caricias de Hugo, pero cada vez que lo ve en los pasillos, o en las clases cualquier avance logrado se pierde.

Sabe que hay dos alternativas, decirle la verdad, decirle que lo extraña como nunca ha extrañado a nadie, y arruinar toda la distancia que han logrado hasta ahora, o mentirle, decirle que sí, que es feliz, fingiendo que ha podido avanzar sin él, para que así, Hugo pudiera seguir con su vida, concentrarse en su futuro...

Elige la segunda, porque lo ama y quiere lo mejor para él, lo mejor para la familia, lo mejor para los dos.

-Sí, soy feliz -contesta lo más creíble posible. Y Hugo al estar tan cegado por el dolor le cree.

El mago se aleja y cuando Lily está segura de que ha abandonado la Biblioteca, apoya su frente contra la estantería y se desahoga hasta que le arden los ojos de tanto llorar.

 **II**

Aparece ante la Madriguera, el ruido es tal que se escucha desde afuera. Hugo sonríe, debe aceptar que había extrañado aquel barullo. El cálido aire de verano es tan agradable que el mago aspira, sonríe antes de comenzar a caminar hacia la casa.

Después de estudiar un año en la academia de aurores tiene sus merecidas vacaciones, y quiere disfrutarlas hasta más no poder. Se ha enterado de que toda la familia estará reunida por una semana en la Madriguera, y se ha dado cuenta de que es la mejor manera de dar una sorpresa. Nadie sabe sobre sus vacaciones.

Al abrir la puerta principal, el aroma de las tartas de la abuela Molly invade su nariz como una caricia.

-¿Qué huele tan bien? -pregunta con una sonrisa, y muchas cabezas pelirrojas voltean sorprendidas. Miles de sonrisas se generan, y Hugo es asfixiado por varios _abrazos saca aire._

-¡Mami te extrañó tanto! -exclama Hermione mientras besa sus mejillas con puro amor.

-Ahora déjame a mí Hermione -dice Molly y le toma de las mejillas con fuerza -Huguito, ¡no nos avisaste que vendrías! ¡que linda sorpresa!

-Me dieron vacaciones antes de lo que pensé -contesta mientras Lucy se acerca y lo abraza con dulzura.

-Te extrañé primo.

-Yo también Lucy, me alegro de verlos a todos.

-¡Lily! ¡Lily ven aquí! ¡Tú primo favorito ha venido a darnos una sorpresa! -grita Molly.

 _Lily_. Hugo vuelve a sentir ese latido peligroso en su pecho, ¿es que nunca va a dejar de sentirlo? Hace un año que no la ve, que no tiene contacto con ella, y aun así el simple pronunciamiento de su nombre logra erizarle la piel.

La ve, ve como baja las escaleras con aquellos largos cabellos pelirrojos, se ve algo diferente, más crecida, más mujer, Hugo intenta no mirarla demasiado pero es imposible, aquel corto vestido rosado de verano le sienta de maravilla.

-¡¿Ahora que sucede?! ¡Me has mandado a limpiar el piso de arriba y ahora...! -Lily había estado tan distraída que no se había dado cuenta de su presencia, en el momento en que lo ve, se detiene en shock.

Toda su familia sonríe, creyendo que es solo la emoción de ver a su mejor amigo, a su confidente e inseparable primo de vuelta. Pero no, no, Lily siente que le hierbe la sangre, que todo su cuerpo se agita al verlo de nuevo. Ver esos ojos azules otra vez la hace recordar todo, las caricias, las risas, los besos, las peleas, todo lo que ha intentado bloquear revienta en su interior.

-¿No le vas a dar un abrazo a tu primo? -se queja Molly feliz y ajena a la verdadera realidad.

Lily ni siquiera se da cuenta cuando comienza a caminar, sus piernas la llevan solas casi como si tuvieran vida propia y estuvieran deseosas por ese encuentro.

Su corazón pide que lo abrace hasta morir, pero su cabeza le recuerda que no debe delatarse, que supuestamente ella ya no siente nada por él.

Sus brazos lo rodean, se amoldan a él suavemente, Hugo le devuelve el abrazo hundiéndose por un momento en el aroma a flores de su cabello.

-¡Es tan bello ver a los primos juntos de nuevo! -exclama la abuela secándose las lágrimas.

-Es bueno verte Hugo -dice Lily cuando lo suelta con la mejor sonrisa que puede, sabiendo que debe simular ante los demás.

El mago le devuelve la sonrisa, sumándose a la actuación, aunque todavía con miles de sensaciones dentro.

-¡Vamos a almorzar! ¡A festejar que nuestro pequeño Hugo ha vuelto! -exclama Molly y los arrastra a todos hacia el comedor.

Después del gran almuerzo, Molly le dice a Lily que lleve a Hugo hacia una habitación libre.

Ambos suben las escaleras en un silencio total, hasta llegar al último piso. La pelirroja abre una puerta y ambos entran a una habitación pequeña.

-Es la única libre -murmura la bruja mientras Hugo deja sus valijas junto a la cama.

-Está bien -dice él y cuando Lily está a punto de irse la detiene -, pensé que... pensé que estarías en Polonia con Wood, me enteré que la temporada de Quidditch es allí, por eso viene... sino yo...

-Decidí quedarme aquí -contesta bajando la mirada -, pero no te preocupes... sabes, no podemos evitarnos todo el tiempo, somos... familia.

 _Familia_. Aquella palabra incómoda, la única barrera que los detenía...

Hugo asiente porque sabe que es verdad. No podrán evitarse toda la vida.

Lily se marcha del cuarto. Los siguientes días no son tan duros como el primero, Hugo se entretiene en el jardín jugando con George y sus primos al Quidditch, o jugando al ajedrez con su padre o Harry, o conversando con Molly y su madre de los estudios... aunque Hugo siempre siente su presencia, a veces no puede evitar buscarla con la mirada, observar como Lily se ríe junto a Rose, como su sonrisa se ensancha cuando George hace una de las suyas, o su enojo cuando James la molesta.

Uno de aquellos días, Hugo se acerca a la cocina para ayudar a Molly con la cena. Su abuela está cortando papas y demás verduras, asique se coloca un delantal y la ayuda.

-Gracias por la ayuda Hugo, siempre has sido el más solidario, George en todo el verano no ha aparecido a ayudar, ¿puedes creerlo? ¡Ya tiene cuarenta años! ¡Debería ayudar un poco!

Hugo se ríe, porque es verdad, George parece haberse quedado en la adolescencia, esa alma traviesa todavía sigue presente, vive hablando de su tienda hasta hartar.

-Por lo menos Lily te echa una mano -dice Hugo y Molly suspira.

-Esa chica cada vez me preocupa más.

-¿Por qué? -pregunta el mago sorprendido.

-No es feliz.

-Pero... tiene el trabajo que siempre ha soñado, y está comprometida con Wood, tal vez estés equivocada abuela -comenta Hugo mientras pica las papas.

-¿Qué? Querido, Lily se ha separado de Luke Wood desde hace bastante tiempo, ¿no lo sabías?

La confesión de su abuela lo sorprende, se queda en shock por unos momentos.

-¿Lily se ha... se ha separado? -pregunta todavía incrédulo.

-Sí Hugo, todavía me sorprende lo alejado que estás de Lily, antes eran inseparables, y ahora ni siquiera sabes sobre su vida, ¿qué ha sucedido muchacho?

 **III**

En la cena Hugo apenas habla, apenas come. La noticia lo ha dejado sorprendido, le ha dado a entender que Lily le ha mentido aquel primer día en la habitación. ¿Por qué? ¿Cuál es su necesidad de mentirle de esa manera?

Todos se van a dormir, y el pelirrojo sube hasta su cuarto, las horas pasan pero no puede pegar un ojo. Se remueve en la cama, inquieto, y al final decide ir al baño de al lado y tomarse una ducha. Al abrir la puerta se topa con una imagen que sabe que nunca podrá borrar de su mente, es solo un segundo, menos que eso, pero es suficiente para que se grabe en su mente.

Lily sale de la ducha completamente desnuda. Hugo ve su piel llena de gotitas de agua que la recorren, ve sus pechos desnudos y redondos, sus pezones rosados... aquella cintura perfecta, sus caderas... los risos pelirrojos de su sexo.

Es como si el tiempo se detuviera. Lily abre la boca sorprendida, vulnerable mientras los ojos de Hugo se pierden hasta en el último centímetro prohibido.

El chico termina cerrando la puerta, con el corazón agitado, y con algo más que una erección en sus jeans. Camina hacia su habitación como un robot y se recuesta en la cama. Nunca la ha visto desnuda, no completamente, la ha visto en ropa interior, pero no es lo mismo.

Después de una hora más de insomnio, Hugo sabe que no se va a poder dormir. Sale de la habitación con toalla en mano y se da la ducha más fría de su vida, aunque ni siquiera aquello es suficiente para borrar ese calor abrasador que siente.

Sale del baño con la toalla enroscada en la cintura y se encuentra con Lily allí, subiendo las escaleras.

Tiene una campera puesta sobre el pijama, como si hubiera estado dado un paseo afuera, teniendo tanto insomnio como él. Se ruboriza apenas lo ve. Baja la mirada y comienza a caminar hacia su habitación, pero la mano de Hugo toma la suya.

-Lily...

-¿Hmm?

La pelirroja no se atreve a voltear, simplemente fija su vista en la puerta deseando desaparecer dentro de ella lo más rápido posible.

-Me mentiste Lily -musita el mago tristemente, y la siente tensarse bajo su toque.

La bruja se muerde los labios, había tenido la esperanza de que Hugo no se enterara, por lo menos hasta que ella se fuera.

-Lily... ¿por qué me mentiste?

-Yo... yo creí que mintiendo haría más fáciles las cosas para los dos... -confesó intentando no quebrarse.

Hugo suspira. Lily espera a que la suelte pero no lo hace.

-Se suponía que lograría hacer eso, pero al final causé todo lo contrario... te mentí, te mentí tanto, te mentí hace unos días, te mentí aquel día en la Biblioteca... -a pesar de los intentos se le quiebra la voz, y Lily se odia por ello -, ¡nunca fui feliz! ¡nunca podría ser feliz con otro!

Listo. Lo soltó. A pesar de que la pelirroja se siente triste y llorosa, el gran peso que ha cargado su corazón por tanto tiempo parece haber desaparecido. Y cuando cree que Hugo aflojará su agarre y la dejará ir, sucede todo lo contrario. Tira de ella, obligándola a voltear, y su boca choca contra la de ella, demostrándole sin palabras que él también lo sigue sintiendo, que él piensa lo mismo, que nunca podría ser feliz con otra mujer.

La aferra a él, la acorrala contra el barandal de la escalera, y sus lenguas comienzan ese tortuoso juego de control, se enredan con esa desesperación secreta, desahogando cada sentimiento guardado.

 _¿Cómo algo tan incorrecto... puede sentirse tan bien?_

Lily se sube a horcajadas a él, y en un pestañar se encuentran en la habitación, besándose sin control, en aquella oscuridad que los apaña, que los cubre, en ese pequeño espacio donde no pueden ser vistos.

-Te amo Lily... te amo tanto... -jadea Hugo mientras sus besos bajan por su cuello, y ella gime en respuesta.

El mago saca su varita y lanza un hechizo silenciador a la habitación, no quiere reprimir ninguna palabra, ningún gemido de ella, quiere escaparse del mundo real por un momento y sumergirse en ella, en su aroma, en la calidez de su piel, sentir que es correcto, que son una pareja normal, que no hay nada que les impida amarse.

Lily toma su rostro, lo toca, lo besa, lo siente, quiere comprobar que sea real, que realmente Hugo está allí, besándola.

Le desabrocha la camisa del pijama con rapidez hasta encontrarse con aquellos pequeños pechos desnudos. Hugo se acerca y atrapa uno con su boca, haciendo a Lily echar la cabeza hacia atrás, es tanto el placer que le confiere que suelta un grito, provocándolo más de lo que imagina.

-Hugo... llévame a la cama -susurra en su oído, y el chico no titubea, la recuesta allí y se deshace completamente de la camisa de la chica, le saca ese short corto y rosado, hasta dejarla en braguitas.

Hugo besa su vientre mientras las manos de Lily se aferran a su cabello, el chico sube mientras la escucha jadear. Vuelve a atrapar su boca, y el beso se vuelve lento y provocativo. La pelirroja lo obliga a sacarse la toalla y él queda completamente desnudo frente a ella.

Hugo apoya su frente contra la de ella, y la mira, la luz de la luna que entra por la ventana es suficiente para iluminar sus cuerpos, para hacerla ver más hermosa.

Sus manos grandes bajan hasta sus caderas donde encuentra las tiritas de sus braguitas. Tragando saliva y sintiendo el corazón como loco, comienza a bajarlas y cuando se deshace de ellas, se coloca dentro de sus piernas.

-No habrá vuelta atrás... -murmura Hugo cuando la siente temblar debajo de él.

Lily vuelve a colocar su mano en aquel cabello pelirrojo y lo atrae hacia su boca, lo besa.

-Lo sé. No me importa, lo único que quiero es a ti Hugo... -musita.

Y el momento al fin llega, y Hugo se hunde en ella hasta llenarla, es una sensación magnifica, y ambos se preguntan porque esperaron tanto tiempo, cuando era claro lo que deseaban, lo que anhelaban.

 _Es correcto._

 _Tiene que ser correcto._

Hugo comienza a moverse, lo hace con lentitud, mientras Lily se aferra a él. Sienten que ya nada podrá separarlos, y cualquier pensamiento malo abandona sus mentes, se dejan llevar.

El mago besa hasta el último centímetro de su cuerpo, acelera sus movimientos, arrancando gemidos de parte de ella. La siente llegar debajo de él, siente como se arquea intentando sentirlo al máximo. Hugo no quiere parar, no quiere terminar todavía, asique lo soporta, sigue moviéndose, complaciéndola una y otra vez. Besa sus lágrimas, se ríe junto a ella, esas risas extrañas mezcladas de emoción y felicidad. Ruedan en la cama, Lily toma el control y salta sobre el mientras Hugo se aferra a sus caderas, disfrutando, llenándose de placer, y cuando siente que ya no lo puede soportar más llega al éxtasis, abrazándola contra él.

-Te amo Hugo... -suelta y se apoya en su pecho sintiendo al fin paz. El chico acaricia su cabello con dulzura y la observa hasta que se duerme.

Hugo la abraza con ternura, y antes de quedarse dormido una imagen de hace mucho tiempo pasa por su mente... Lily, en esa noche donde lo empezó todo, riéndose por lo que acaba de pedirle...

" _Recuérdalo Hugo... este será nuestro pequeño secreto..."_

Algo lo despierta. Hugo se sienta en la cama sobresaltado, ya es de día. Lo primero que ve es el rostro asustado de Lily, ve como se cubre con las sabanas sollozando.

Luego mira hacia su izquierda.

Si Hugo creía que la imagen de Lily desnuda era algo que nunca podría olvidar, y algo que ningún recuerdo podría superar estaba equivocado.

Molly los observa en un grito silencioso, con sus manos en el pecho.

Después de un momento, el sonido que se había atascado en su garganta sale.

Molly emite el más terrible y desgarrador de los gritos.


	3. Tardes en Paris -George&Fleur

_**Tardes en Paris -George &Fleur**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

La lluvia golpea contra la ventana de una forma atroz. La tormenta que se ha generado es tal, que el cielo está tan gris que parece de noche. El viento hace que los árboles se inclinen de una forma peligrosa, y los truenos casi sacuden el suelo.

Pero a Fleur nada de eso le importa, ha abierto la ventana y se ha dejado empapar, porque lo ha visto.

Un Weasley mojado y tembloroso está parado frente a su ventana, con el cabello pelirrojo pegado a las cienes, y con una expresión tan desesperada que la súplica de sus ojos le llega hasta lo más profundo del corazón.

-¡No te cases Fleur!

 **I**

La Madriguera es un completo bullicio. Todos están en la mesa, conversando y devorando el desayuno que Molly ha dejado en la mesa. Bill está bastante apresurado, tiene que salir en pocos minutos y ya está atrasado. Tiene asuntos pendientes en Egipto que no pueden esperar. Su madre está revisando su equipaje comprobando que nada le falte.

-Bueno familia, ¡me voy! -exclama el pelirrojo mayor levantándose de la mesa.

-Espero que llegues a tiempo para la boda, sino uno de nosotros tendrá que casarse con Fleur -bromea Fred codeando a su gemelo, y la veela se ríe. A Bill, que no le ha gustado nada la broma le pega en la cabeza.

-Llegaré a tiempo idiota, asique aléjate de Fleur -lo amenaza, se acerca a su futura esposa y le da un beso -Me da pena dejarte sola con todo lo de la boda, ¿estarás bien?

-Sí, no te preocupes, Molly me ayudará...

El pelirrojo sonríe, se despide, y desaparece por la Red Flu.

-Bien, yo me voy a una cita con Angelina -dice Fred levantándose con una sonrisa divertida.

George lo mira enfadado.

-Quedamos en que hoy terminábamos los _Escupe arañas_.

-Lo siento Georgie, pero la damisela en apuros me espera. Mejor deberías conseguir los moldes que necesitamos, sin ellos no podemos avanzar con el proyecto secreto, el que tú sabes...

-¡¿Qué proyecto secreto?! -exclama Molly.

-Nada madre, ya verás. Me voy, adiós.

Fred desaparece y deja a su gemelo bastante enojado. Cualquier pensamiento de venganza contra su hermano desaparece de la mente de George, cuando Errol golpea la ventana.

Molly se acerca quejándose de la incompetente lechuza y toma la carta. Al abrirla y leerla, su expresión se transforma y suelta un gran suspiro.

-El tío Bilius se ha escapado otra vez de la casa de ancianos -se queja y George se echa a reír.

-¡Espero que tu hermano y tú no tengan nada que ver! -exclama su madre furiosa.

George se pone serio, aunque le cuesta bastante no reírse. Hace unos meses Fred y él le habían vendido al tío Bilius unas bombas fétidas, eran pequeñas pero muy potentes, y el viejo seguramente las había usado contra las enfermeras.

-Madre, ¿cómo puedes desconfiar así de mí? -le pregunta y su madre bufa mientras se coloca un abrigo.

-Señora Weasley -dice Fleur sorprendida al ver como Molly toma su bolso y se acerca a la Red Flu.

-Lo siento Fleur, no podré acompañarte hasta allí, Arthur está trabajando asique no me queda otra opción que buscar al tío Bilius -dice y la veela puede sentir ese tono amargo y frío que solo usa con ella -George te acompañará.

-Pero mamá...

El pelirrojo intenta detenerla pero su madre desaparece rápidamente por la chimenea.

Fleur y George se quedan solos en la habitación, el chico la mira aun sorprendido.

-¿A dónde se supone que debo acompañarte?

La rubia se lleva una mano al cabello, nerviosa. No contaba con el abandono de Molly, no tiene idea de cómo va a solucionar lo del vestido sin ella.

-No tienes que hacerlo George...

-Dime.

Ante la mirada insistente del pelirrojo, Fleur suspira.

-En Paris está la tienda de vestidos donde mi prima trabaja, y como regalo de boda me ha dicho que puedo elegir el que quiera. Se suponía que con Molly pasaríamos la semana allí en la casa de mi abuela... hasta que decidiera cual usar... y... eso.

George la mira con la boca abierta.

-¿Paris?

Fleur asiente.

El pelirrojo se rasca la cabeza. Una semana. Es bastante para que Fred se enfade, y así tener su venganza. Se lo imagina trabajando una semana solo en la tienda, teniendo que lidiar con todos los pequeños de primero y una risa inevitable sale de su boca.

-¡No es gracioso! -se queja la veela cruzándose de brazos -¡No sé qué hacer! ¡Creí que tu madre...!

-¡No me río de tu situación! ¡De verdad! -exclama con una sonrisa. Fleur parece relajarse, pero todavía sigue nerviosa. ¿Sola eligiendo el vestido? Se sentía tan triste...

Por su parte George lo considera.

 _Paris_. Se oye bien. Tal vez allí encuentre todo el material que necesita para los nuevos inventos.

-Hagamos una cosa, te acompaño, pero tienes que prometer que me llevaras a las tiendas de magia de allí, necesito varias cosas -le propone George.

Fleur sonríe, realmente no esperaba que el gemelo accediera a algo tan aburrido para los chicos.

-Está bien, pero también quiero tus opiniones sinceras de los vestidos. No puedes mentirme -le aclara.

George le extiende su mano.

-Bien Fleur Delacour, acepto el trato.

Ambos estrechan las manos entre risas.

 **II**

La chimenea hace un gran estruendo y George aparece en una casa bastante antigua y con aroma a galletas. Fleur aparece después de él, y mira a su alrededor con una sonrisa.

-Llegamos -suspira -La casa de la abuela.

Una anciana aparece y los mira con una gran y cariñosa sonrisa.

-¡Fleur! -exclama y se acerca para abrazarla dulcemente.

-¿Este es tu futuro esposo? -le pregunta mirando a George con ojos brillantes. El chico se ríe, totalmente divertido por la confusión de la abuela.

-No abuela, él es el hermano de mi novio, George.

-¡Oh! -exclama la anciana y lo toma de las mejillas hasta dejarlas coloradas -¡George! ¡Debes cuidar a mi niña después del altar! Si la haces sufrir te mataré...

-¡Abuela! -exclama Fleur totalmente avergonzada. George se frota las mejillas aun riendo.

Y a pesar de que la veela le explica mil veces que aquel pelirrojo no es su novio, la abuela parece no entender, a tal punto que Fleur se rinde y decide dejar las cosas así.

-Los estaba esperando, preparé esa lasaña que tanto te gusta linda -le dice mientras los lleva hacia el comedor -, dejen los bolsos en el sofá, después los ordenan, primero tienen que alimentarse.

Los chicos se sientan en la pequeña mesa cuadrada, y la abuela les sirve dos grandes y humeantes platos de lasaña.

-Wow, esto huele increíble -dice George tomando los cubiertos.

-Fleur, tu esposo se ve entusiasmado con la lasaña, en estos días te enseñaré a hacerla -comenta la anciana sentándose con dificultad en la mesa.

-Sí, deberías aprender, así me cocinas esto todas las semanas, a un esposo le gusta tener el estómago lleno -le dice George a Fleur con una gran sonrisa pícara.

La veela lo fulmina con la mirada, haciendo todo más entretenido para el gemelo.

La abuela los mira con una sonrisa.

-Se ven tan bien juntos, pero querido te ves muy delgado, deberías engordar más. Fleur cocina muy bien, pero en estos días le enseñaré más cosas, no puedes vivir de pastas y sopa.

-Realmente aprecio su ayuda.

 **III**

-¡George! ¡No juegues con la pobre abuela! -exclama la veela enfadada mientras salen de la casa.

El chico se ríe.

-Fue divertido, espera a que Bill se entere.

-¡No lo hará!

El día es precioso, soleado, sin ninguna nube en el cielo... George y Fleur caminan por las calles de Paris, discutiendo, riendo. La bruja le enseña algunas palabras en francés, y el pelirrojo las capta rápidamente a un nivel que la sorprende.

-¿Cómo es que puedes imitar el acento? ¡Es genial! -exclama sorprendida.

El chico sonríe.

-Charlie practicaba como un psicópata todas las tardes de verano, para su trabajo le pedían que supiera la mayor cantidad de lenguas posibles... me gustaba burlarme de él, y molestarlo, asique repetía todo lo que decía hasta volverlo loco.

Fleur se ríe, una risa que lo sorprende, no es esa risa elegante que usa en casa, se ríe tan despreocupadamente que logra ser contagioso.

-Dime Fleur, ¿podríamos pasar por la torre Eiffel antes de ir a ver los vestidos?

La torre se ve desde lejos, tan pintoresca e irreal como en las fotos.

-Sí, tenemos mucho tiempo, ¿prefieres ir en autobús o...?

-Caminando. Quiero conocer la mayor parte de Paris posible -contesta y cruzan por un puente. Debajo hay agua y pequeños botes con personas. George se detiene y observa a la gente pasar.

-Es genial, deberíamos subirnos a uno de esos uno de estos días -dice con ojos brillantes.

-Los paseos en bote por Paris son preciosos, se puede apreciar gran parte de la ciudad y de una manera divertida. Aunque un día me subí con mi hermana y caí al agua.

George la mira con la boca abierta.

-¡¿De verdad?! ¡¿Qué sucedió luego?!

Fleur se ríe al recordar, es un recuerdo tan vergonzoso que sus mejillas se ponen calientes.

-Yo no sabía nadar, y un muchacho tuvo que lanzarse al río para sacarme. Fue tan vergonzoso...

-Seguro que el tipo estuvo encantado -se ríe -, ¿ahora sabes nadar? No vaya a ser que nos subamos a uno de esos y tenga que saltar al agua por ti...

Fleur lo empuja riendo.

-Bill ya me enseñó, asique no te tienes que preocupar.

-Sería una buena historia para contar en casa y molestarlo, ¿no crees? -bromea mientras continúan caminando.

-Bill es demasiado celoso, creo que le daría un ataque al corazón si se entera de algo así -se ríe.

-Ya lo creo, cuando te conoció se la pasaba hablando de ti, realmente le volaste la cabeza -suspira metiéndose las manos en los bolsillos.

Los muggles pasan a su alrededor, la mayoría de los hombres quedándose maravillados por la figura de la veela.

-¿De verdad? -pregunta con una sonrisa tímida -Bueno, no fue el único...

George sonríe.

-Dime, ¿cómo se pide helado en francés?

 **IV**

El helado de frutilla sabe fantástico, George apenas puede dejar de comer.

-Esto es fascinante, no creí que el helado sabiera diferente en otro país.

-Pero te has elegido el peor, el de frutilla es espantoso -se ríe negando con la cabeza.

-No puedo creerlo, ¿estás ofendiendo al helado de la frutilla? ¿de verdad?

George acerca el helado a su cara y le mancha la nariz.

-¡George! -exclama llevándose una mano a la nariz riéndose -¡Ahora me ha quedado todo pegoteado!

-La venganza del helado de frutilla -le dice divertido, pero luego saca un pañuelo de su bolsillo y se lo tiende.

Fleur se limpia con insistencia, haciéndolo reír. Luego sigue disfrutando de su helado de vainilla.

-Mira, ya llegamos -dice con una sonrisa.

La Torre es tan alta que George tiene que levantar mucho la cabeza para apreciarla.

-¿Subimos? -le pregunta Fleur.

-¿Qué?

-¡Debemos subirnos si vinimos hasta aquí! -exclama y toma su mano arrastrándolo hacia la torre.

Un ascensor los lleva hacia lo más alto de ella. George se acerca al barandal y se maravilla, toda la ciudad se ve desde allí. La vista es preciosa.

-Es genial.

Fleur sonríe.

-Dicen que si pisas Paris, seas quien seas te enamorarás por siempre de la ciudad...

-Bueno, tal vez decir que mi primer amor fue Paris no suene tan mal, ¿verdad?

-¿Nunca te cansas de bromear, verdad? -le pregunta con una sonrisa.

-Es mi trabajo.

Ambos se ríen.

-Entonces eso significa que lo estás haciendo bien. Qué envidia, a veces siento que eso es lo que me falta, una profesión que me haga sentir completa...

-Puedo hacerte un lugar en la tienda, atraeríamos a más chicos pubertosos...

Se ríe.

-Hablo en serio George, siempre has tenido tan claro tu futuro...

El chico la mira, es la primera vez que ve ese lado de Fleur. Por su triste expresión nota que está siendo sincera. La bruja se apoya en el barandal y mira la ciudad con un aire nostálgico.

-¿Has pensado que tal vez quieras quedarte aquí? -le pregunta.

Fleur lo mira con aquellos ojos claros, está sorprendida.

-Te ves tan cómoda aquí, es inevitable pensar que...

-Me gustaría quedarme, pero quiero que Bill sea feliz, y sé que es cerca de su familia, de la Madriguera. No podría ser capaz de alejarlo de ello.

George no sabe que responder a tan semejante confesión. La veela sonríe.

-Vamos a ver los vestidos antes de que oscurezca...

 **V**

La tienda es enorme, tan grande que George se siente algo agobiado por tantos y tantos vestidos. La prima de Fleur corre feliz al encuentro con la veela y la abraza con fuerza.

-Rebecca.

La jovencita se separa de Fleur y mira a George con una sonrisa.

-Tú debes ser Bill.

-Oh, no, no, soy George Weasley, uno de sus hermanos... -explica divertido.

-Oh, lo siento -dice y su sonrisa amable se transforma en una coqueta -, soy Rebecca.

Se estrechan las manos, mientras Fleur comienza a revisar entre los vestidos.

-Prima, puedes buscar y probarte todo lo que quieras, debo ir a atender a los demás clientes, ¿me llamas si necesitas algo?

La veela asiente con una sonrisa. George la ve demasiado emocionada y feliz, cualquier expresión triste se ha borrado de su rostro.

-¿Quieres que te ayude a buscar? -le pregunta el pelirrojo acercándose.

-No, pero quiero que te sientes frente al probador y me digas que tal me quedan -le dice alegremente.

George se ríe.

-Está bien, creo que no soy un experto en la moda, pero puedo ayudar...

El mago se sienta frente al probador y espera mientras Fleur se cambia dentro.

Después de cinco minutos sale con un vestido blanco. La rubia da una vuelta para que George observe su vestido con detalle.

Se ve realmente hermosa, tanto que le cuesta encontrar sus palabras.

-Precioso, te queda perfecto -suelta tragando saliva.

Y en los siguientes minutos, Fleur sale con tantos vestidos que George pierde la cuenta. Todos la hacen ver hermosa, a veces intenta hacer alguna crítica, pero nada le sale, es que a la veela todo le queda perfecto.

Se ha hecho de noche y han prendido las luces de la tienda. George nota la silueta de la sombra de Fleur mientras se cambia, quiere mirar hacia otro lado, pero no puede.

Observa la extensión de su espalda, las curvas de sus pechos, sus largas piernas...

Y cuando la veela aparece de nuevo con el último vestido, le cuesta recobrarse.

-¿Y? ¿Cómo me queda? -le pregunta.

George la mira, esta vez se ha colocado un vestido con tul, con un delicado bordado que va desde su pecho hasta la cintura.

-Este es mi favorito -dice con una sonrisa.

Fleur sonríe.

-¿Crees que pueda bailar con él? -le pregunta observando el largo del vestido.

George se levanta con una sonrisa.

-Hay que averiguarlo... -contesta y le hace una reverencia haciéndola reír.

Fleur hace una reverencia también, y luego toma la mano del chico, mientras él rodea su cintura con la otra.

George comienza a moverse tarareando el clásico vals que se usa en las bodas, Fleur vuelve a reír, y el mago hace que dé una vuelta, provocando que su vestido se mueva de una forma preciosa.

-¿Dónde has aprendido a bailar así? -le pregunta mientras siguen girando y girando.

George sonríe.

-Las clases de baile de la profesora McGonagall, esa señora es bastante severa -responde haciéndola girar otra vez y Fleur suelta una carcajada. -Aunque, gracias a ella hemos podido confirmar que este vestido es perfecto para bailar.

-Entonces... ¿prueba pasada? -pregunta ella con una gran sonrisa.

-Prueba pasada.

 **VI**

-He encontrado el vestido al fin, George me ha ayudado. Aunque Rebbeca tiene que ajustarlo a mi medida antes de poder llevármelo.

La abuela la mira aterrada.

-¡Pero Fleur! ¡¿George ha visto el vestido?! ¡Es de mala suerte que el novio vea a la novia de blanco antes del casamiento!

George se muerde los labios para no reír, y se da cuenta de que a la veela le sucede lo mismo.

-Creo que ya es hora de que nos vayamos a dormir -dice Fleur levantándose, y George la imita. Ambos toman sus bolsos y miran a la abuela.

-¿Dónde debemos dormir? -pregunta su nieta.

La anciana los lleva por pasillo casi a empujones y los mete en una habitación.

-Duerman bien -les dice y luego cierra la puerta con algún encantamiento.

Fleur y George se quedan con la boca a abierta.

-¡Abuela! -exclama la bruja golpeando la puerta. Saca su varita e intenta algunos hechizos pero nada la abre.

-Tranquila Fleur, mira, aquí hay un sofá, tu puedes dormir en la cama y yo...

Fleur lo mira mordiéndose los labios. George comienza a preocuparse cuando cree que aquello se ve sexy.

-Lo siento tanto George, te hice venir aquí, y la abuela no entiende nada, y ¡nos encierra!

El gemelo se sienta en el sofá y abre su bolso.

-El tío Bilius es igual, asique entiendo. No puedes culparla, ella cree que soy tu futuro esposo -dice con una sonrisa -, ahora dime, ¿usarás la ducha primero?

George termina bañándose primero. Todavía no puede creer que esté en Paris, con Fleur y en la casa de su abuela, cuando hace tan solo doce horas estaba desayunando en la Madriguera.

Piensa en todo lo que ha vivido en el día y le parece de locos, cuando Fred se entere de que le ha escogido el vestido a Fleur, se burlará de él por siempre.

Después de hartarse de la ducha, sale y se seca el cabello y el cuerpo con una toalla. Se pone una sudadera vieja y unos pantalones azules algo holgados y sale del baño.

Fleur está recostada en la cama echa un ovillo. George se acerca y se sienta junto a ella.

-Hey, Fleur... -dice sacudiendo un poco su hombro, ella susurra algo en sueños. Parece estar soñando algo bonito porque sonríe, y al moverse termina abrazándose al brazo de George.

El pelirrojo se ríe, pero lo que no esperaba era un tirón más fuerte de su parte, uno que hace que termine sobre ella. Sus ojos viajan a sus labios rosados y entreabiertos. Esos que cualquier hombre querría besar.

Los ojos dormilones de Fleur comienzan a abrirse, George la observa inmóvil. La bruja tarda en asimilar la corta distancia que los separa, y cuando lo hace salta asustada, haciendo que ambos se choquen la cabeza contra la del otro.

-¡Oh por Merlín! -exclama la veela llevándose una mano a la cabeza al igual que el pelirrojo, que se ha llevado la peor parte del golpe.

-¿Estás bien? ¿George? -pregunta suavemente. El chico se frota la cabeza y le sonríe.

-Puedo explicar lo de recién, quise despertarte y dormida me tiraste del brazo y bueno...

Fleur se ruboriza violentamente, y se lleva una mano al cabello largo y rubio.

-L-lo siento, suelo moverme mucho cuando duermo... lo siento...

-Está bien, solo quería decirte que ya había terminado con la ducha...

La veela se levanta y se mete en el baño. No sabe por qué, pero se siente nerviosa, mas avergonzada de lo normal, y a pesar de que lo desea, el agua no le quita esos sentimientos.

 **VII**

-¡Mira esto George! -exclama Fleur mientras recorren la tienda de bromas mágicas.

La rubia aparece con un muñequito dulce y se lo pone delante de la cara. El pelirrojo lo mira con curiosidad, hasta que del muñeco sale una gran mano de plástico que le da una abofeteada.

La veela estalla en carcajadas mientras el gemelo se frota la mejilla.

-Muy gracioso, primero el golpe de la cabeza ahora esto... eres malvada Fleur -dice con una gran sonrisa.

-Es genial, nunca esperarías que un muñequito tan dulce tuviera algo tan ofensivo como esto -dice emocionada -, aunque no se con quién lo usaría...

-Puedes usarlo contra Fred, el siempre termina haciéndote alguna broma...

Fleur continúa caminando y observa la tienda con curiosidad.

-¿Sabes? Prefiero tu tienda, a pesar de que esta también tiene cosas interesantes, la tuya es más colorida, y el ambiente se siente más familiar, más amistoso...

George también observa lo más que puede, y nota que la bruja tiene razón, los niños franceses no parecen disfrutar como los suyos en su tienda.

-Fred y tú le ponen mucha magia al ambiente, tal vez sea eso... ¿no? -le pregunta volteando y haciendo que su cabello rubio haga un suave movimiento.

George le sonríe, nunca ha visto a Fleur de esa forma, tan liberal, tan alegre. Piensa en todo lo que dice su madre de ella, de lo aburrida que es, de lo seria y refinada...

El pelirrojo una vez había creído aquello, pero ahora viendo a Fleur comportándose así, tan amigable, y dulce, cualquier prejuicio que se le hubiera formado de ella desaparece.

-¿George?

-¿Hmm?

-Estás distraído -le dice ella sorprendida -, ¿no tenías que comprar eso que necesitabas?

-Es verdad, casi lo olvidaba -dice llevándose una mano al cabello. Fleur continúa explorando la tienda, y George la sigue.

La veela se detiene en las pociones de amor.

-¿Ustedes tienen de estas, verdad? -le pregunta la rubia curiosa.

George asiente con una sonrisa.

-Pero alguien como tú no la necesitaría...

Fleur se ruboriza notablemente, haciéndolo reír.

-Oh, vamos Fleur, ¿cuántas veces te habrán dicho lo mismo?

-Pero yo me preguntaba si estas pociones... bueno, si logran enamorar a alguien de corazón, o si solo logran que la otra persona se cautive por lo físico...

George duda.

-Bueno, hay muchos tipos de pociones de amor, las que vendemos Fred y yo funcionan para que la persona se enamore por completo de la otra.

Fleur mira la pequeña poción entre sus manos con expresión dubitativa.

-¿Crees que Bill...? -suelta un suspiro sin atreverse a continuar, pero es suficiente para que George entienda su preocupación. Siempre había visto a Fleur tan segura de sí misma... nunca se hubiera imaginado que una chica tan bonita tuviera preocupaciones como esas.

-Bill te quiere, te quiere de verdad, apuesto mi vida en ello -la tranquiliza, y la sonrisa que le da hace bombear de una forma extraña su corazón.

-Joven ingles ¿Necesita algo? -pregunta el dueño amablemente, cortando esa conexión extraña.

Fleur observa como George apoya una mano en el hombro del dueño y comienzan a alejarse mientras este le explica algo que ella no llega a oír.

Se lleva una mano al corazón y se pregunta que ha sido eso. Decide continuar con la exploración de la tienda, intentando olvidar esa sensación.

-¿Conseguiste lo que necesitabas? -le pregunta la veela cuando George se acerca a ella.

-Casi -contesta con una sonrisa -, el dueño tiene lo que necesito pero en otra de sus tiendas, me prometió que para el final de la semana lo tendrá listo.

-¿Y no me dirás que es?

-No, es una sorpresa.

-¡Dímelo! ¡Que injusto! -ríe.

-Lo siento, no lo diré -dice con una sonrisa.

Ambos salen a la calle, está tan nublado que ambos se quedan mirando las nubes oscuras por un tiempo.

-Me parece que hoy no podremos hacer ese paseo en bote que tanto querías -dice Fleur suspirando -, creo que deberíamos ir a casa, estoy segura de que pronto...

La lluvia comienza a caer con fuerza, y George se ríe de la expresión de la bruja. Se ha quedado con la boca abierta.

-¿Ibas a decir algo de la lluvia? -bromea -De todas maneras no es tan malo, es una suave llovizna...

La lluvia se intensifica aún más, haciéndolos reír.

-Mejor cállate George.

Ambos les hacen señas a los taxis pero ninguno se detiene. Fleur comienza a enojarse, el corto vestido floreado que tiene se le ha pegado al cuerpo, y está sumamente mojada. George está igual, solo que se toma a risa las cosas.

-Vamos caminando, llegaremos más rápido que si esperamos que alguno de estos imbéciles paren -dice el chico.

Fleur lo mira, con el cabello pegado a las cienes.

-Pero son como veinte cuadras...

-No importa, solo es lluvia, además no hace frío y la ciudad se ve hermosa para dar un paseo.

Fleur se ríe, cualquier rastro de preocupación desaparece de su cara.

-¿Te han dicho alguna vez que eres extraño?

-Tantas.

La veela suspira.

-Bien. Prefiero comenzar a caminar antes de quedarme aquí a esperar y amargarme... asique vamos George.

La caminata comienza, y los truenos suenan tan fuerte que la hacen saltar, haciendo a George partirse en carcajadas.

-¡Oye! ¡Deja de reírte! -se queja dándole un empujón, el chico casi pierde el equilibrio por el resbaloso piso. -¡Oh lo siento!

-Estoy bien, aunque si hubiera muerto hubiera sido gracioso, Fleur Delacour la asesina.

La rubia suelta una de esas carcajadas despreocupadas, esas que nunca suelta en la Madriguera.

-Me pregunto cuántos años en Azkaban me darían...

-Matar al dueño de Sortilegios Weasley es un gran crimen -le asegura seriamente.

-Oh por Merlín, entonces no me arriesgo más a empujarte...

Los dos magos se detienen en el semáforo rojo. Los muggles pasan a su alrededor con sus paraguas, mirando sorprendidos a aquella pareja que a pesar de no tener con que cubrirse de la terrible tormenta, parecen estar más divertidos que nunca.

-Mira ese es un mago -dice George señalando disimuladamente al hombre que está pasando a su derecha. Lleva puesta una camisa verde flúor, y unos pantalones amarillos -Cuando se visten tan mal es porque lo son, no entiendo como no comprenden la ropa muggle...

Fleur se tapa la boca para no reír, el hombre los mira con recelo.

-Si algún día estoy vistiendo así y no me doy cuenta dímelo, por favor -suspira él.

-Te lo diré, no te preocupes.

El semáforo se pone en verde, y George ve como un auto dobla a toda velocidad por la esquina.

En un movimiento rápido, corre a Fleur antes de que el barro salpique contra ella.

La rubia termina protegida contra su pecho, prácticamente abrazada a él. El corazón vuelve a acelerarse como en la tienda, puede oler su perfume masculino mezclado con el aroma de la lluvia. Sus ojos claros se levantan y se encuentran con su mirada azul.

George la observa sin darse cuenta de la noción del tiempo, aquellos labios mojados por la lluvia... ese aroma femenino, esos ojos tan dulces y profundos... se queda sin aliento por un instante.

Un trueno resuena haciéndolos saltar, ambos se alejan tímidamente.

-Crucemos la calle con cuidado... los franceses también son locos al manejar... -susurra el mago.

Los dos chicos cruzan la calle en pleno silencio, el golpeteo de la lluvia al chocar contra el suelo es lo único que se escucha. La atmosfera de risas ha desaparecido por completo.

Fleur está tan avergonzada y metida en sus pensamientos que se resbala, George la toma del brazo a tiempo antes de que caiga.

-Cuidado, no quiero ir a Azkaban -dice con una pequeña sonrisa.

-Lo siento...

Cuando llegan a casa, las abuela se alarma al verlos tan mojados.

-¡Pescaran un resfriado!

-No abuela, estamos bien, nada que una ducha no solucione -intenta tranquilizarla la veela.

-Bien, vayan a bañarse, los esperaré con una comida caliente...

Aquella noche hay cierta incomodidad entre los dos, aunque poco a poco, al querer olvidarse de lo ocurrido, las cosas vuelven a la normalidad. Las bromas y las risas retornan.

En los próximos dos días, la lluvia continúa, obligando a los dos chicos a quedarse en casa. Fleur necesita mandarle una lechuza a Bill, quiere contarle como van las cosas, pero sabe que su abuela nunca dejaría que Pipita salga con aquel clima.

-George quería dar un paseo en bote, y gracias a estos días tan lluviosos todavía no se lo pude cumplir -le comenta la rubia a la anciana.

Los tres están en la sala, sentados en diferentes sofás.

-¿Todavía les quedan unos días? ¿Verdad? No se preocupen, estoy segura que mañana la lluvia parará -dice la anciana con una dulce sonrisa -Y ahora para que dejen de estar tan aburridos traeré el álbum de fotos.

La abuela se levanta y desaparece de la habitación. Fleur suspira y se lleva las manos al rostro.

-Me pregunto qué tipo de fotos habrá para que no quieras que las vea -dice el pelirrojo con una gigante sonrisa.

-La abuela guarda muchas fotos vergonzosas.

-Oh que lastima, lo siento las veré -dice él malicioso.

Fleur lo mira vengativa.

-Cuando lleguemos a la Madriguera le diré a Molly que me muestre fotos tuyas de bebé, veremos si estarás tan gracioso luego.

George la mira con una rabia fingida.

-Juegas sucio Fleur, serías una Slytherin... ¡que feo!

El pelirrojo recibe un fuerte almohadazo. Se ríe, toma otro almohadón y le devuelve el golpe, las plumas vuelan por toda la habitación.

George se queda con la boca abierta al ver que ha roto el almohadón preferido de la abuela.

-Oh por dios -exclama Fleur asustada.

El mago saca su varita y susurra:

-¡Reparo!

El almohadón vuelve a su forma original, pero las plumas se han esparcido por toda la habitación.

-¡Por Merlín George! -susurra Fleur, escuchando los pasos de la abuela regresar.

-¡Accio plumas! -es lo único que se le ocurre, y lleva las plumas hacia el fuego de la chimenea.

Ambos suspiran aliviados y la abuela aparece con una gran caja de fotos, ajena a lo que acaba de pasar.

-Esta es Fleur de pequeña -comienza a contarle a George, que está apretujado porque la abuela ha decidido sentarse junto a él. Pasan alrededor de dos horas y la abuela sigue mostrándole fotos, y el mago sabe que si se podría morir del aburrimiento ya estaría muerto.

-Abuela, es hora de que tomes la poción y vayas a la cama -le dice su nieta.

A pesar de que cuesta, Fleur termina por convencerla y la acompaña a su habitación.

Cuando vuelve ve a George recostado completamente en el sofá.

-Tendrías que haberme advertido de lo que me esperaba -le reprocha.

Fleur se ríe y se recuesta en el sofá contiguo.

-¿Crees que tu hermano esté preocupado? Me molesta no poder mandarle una simple carta...

-Seguramente ha averiguado hasta el clima de Paris por ti, estoy seguro de que es consciente de la situación -bosteza -Por cierto, muy divertida la foto de tu adolescencia, no creí que las veelas también tuvieran acné.

-¡Que cruel! -exclama la bruja lanzándole otro almohadón.

-Deja de pegarme, no quiero que termine todo como recién. Tu abuela es capaz de asesinarme por esos almohadones.

Fleur se ríe.

-Cuando mi abuelo estaba vivo, siempre se lo escondió, pero estos almohadones se los regaló su primer amor -le confiesa observando con detalle la tela.

-Debió ser un hombre aburrido como para regalarle almohadones -suelta, y Fleur bufa, haciéndolo reír.

-¿Qué? Es verdad.

-¿Tú que le regalarías a la chica que te gusta? ¡Dime!

George sonríe mirando el techo.

-Algo inolvidable. Algo que quede grabado en su pensamiento para siempre, algo que la haga suspirar cada vez que lo recuerde.

Fleur lo mira sorprendida, esperaba una respuesta más simple, más común.

El pelirrojo la observa y sonríe.

-¿Sorprendida? Todo Weasley tiene su lado romántico veela.

La chica sonríe como puede, no entiende como el hermano de su futuro esposo puede parecerle tan interesante, aquello le preocupa. La pone nerviosa, y más cuando descubre que quiere saber que sería aquella cosa inolvidable si se tratara de ella.

 **VIII**

Amanece, y el quinto día en Paris comienza, George se desespereza en el sofá. Al instante, el aroma a galletas inunda su nariz como una suave caricia.

Se levanta de la cama, casi hipnotizado por el olor, y se encamina hacia la cocina.

Se sorprende con lo que ve. Fleur se ha colocado un delantal rosado con lunares, y lleva un bonito pañuelo en la cabeza.

-Hola George -lo saluda con una sonrisa -Estamos preparando galletas.

Se queda mirándola con una expresión boba, y si no fuera por la abuela que ha aparecido detrás de él, nada lo hubiera hecho reaccionar.

-Fleur me comentó que te gustan mucho las galletas de chocolate -dice apoyando una mano en su hombro.

George mira sorprendido a Fleur, maravillado por aquel conocimiento, realmente ama las galletas.

La chica sonríe tímidamente.

-¿Cómo lo sabes?

-La forma en que devoras las galletas de tu madre... -ríe -, es algo de lo que me he dado cuenta...

-Oh...

-Fleur ha metido algunas en el horno, si quieres puedes ayudarle a hacer las demás, yo iré a descansar un momento -dice la abuela y abandona la habitación.

-No soy muy bueno en la cocina -suspira George, aun así la veela lo toma del brazo y lo acerca a la mesada donde ha estado amasando.

-Yo tampoco soy muy buena, estoy aprendiendo asique no te preocupes -lo tranquiliza, y le tiende un delantal floreado. -Lo siento, no tenemos delantales para chicos...

George se ríe mientras se lo ata.

-No importa, me preocupa más el desastre que podría hacer con las galletas, si explota la cocina de tu abuela no es mi culpa, ya has sido advertida.

Fleur se ríe y luego le pasa la masa de harina.

-Simplemente amasa, y con estos moldes haces las formas de las galletas.

-Entendido capitana.

La bruja comienza a crear otra masa, y a amasar junto a George. Lanza más harina sobre las masas, y en un intento del chico de arrebatársela, la harina vuela del paquete hacia todas partes bañándolos de polvo blanco.

Al mirarse, las carcajadas resuenan por toda la cocina.

-¡Eres un idiota! -exclama -¡Tendrías que haberme pedido el paquete en vez de arrebatármelo de esa forma!

-¡Oh Fleur Delacour ha dicho una mala palabra! -la acusa divertido -¡Cuando Bill se entere será muy gracioso!

-¡Deja de amenazarme! -suelta amenazándolo con la caja de harina.

-Tú... tú no serías capaz... -dice con una sonrisa -Fleur...

Pero ya es tarde, la chica ya ha apretado el paquete, y la harina sale despedida hacia el rostro del chico. Su cabello pelirrojo se transforma al instante en blanco, haciendolo parecer un fantasma. Fleur se ríe a carcajadas.

George le saca el paquete como puede y repite la misma acción hacia ella.

-¡Hey!

La guerra de harina comienza así. Fleur corre en búsqueda de un nuevo paquete, pero George la atrapa desde atrás entre risas.

-Oh no, ¡tú no alcanzarás ese paquete! -grita, mientras la rubia intenta soltarse de su agarre, pero el mago es demasiado fuerte. Fleur termina dejando de luchar.

-¿Tan rápido te rindes? Que decepción -le dice divertido.

-No cuenta, ¡me ha entrado harina en el ojo! -exclama llevándose una mano a este.

George la suelta y la obliga a voltear.

-Déjame ver... -dice tomando su rostro -Abre el ojo Fleur.

La bruja le hace caso, y el mago coloca un dedo debajo de su ojo y lo examina.

-Te ha entrado un poco de polvo... si pestañeas varias veces se irá -murmura concentrado.

Fleur lo tiene tan cerca que la pone nerviosa, sus manos sujetando su rostro... su tibio aliento rozándole los labios...

El chico comienza a sacarle con la yema del dedo los restos de harina que hay sobre su parpado, para que no vuelva a pasar, tan suavemente como una caricia. Luego se acerca un poco más y sopla con delicadeza.

Ese latido otra vez. Fleur se pregunta si está tan mal sentir aquello, perderse en el azul de sus ojos. George la mira y se percata de esa proximidad, tan íntima, tan incorrecta... su corazón también comienza a latir de la misma manera, y otra vez la noción del tiempo se detiene. Inconscientemente ambos comienzan a acercarse, Fleur cierra los ojos embelesada por el calor de sus manos, y George observa sus labios que están a tan poca distancia... cierra los ojos, sin pensar en lo que podría provocar aquello.

Antes de poder rozarse, el timbre suena haciéndolos saltar.

Ninguno de los dos se miran, y Fleur con la excusa de atender, sale de la cocina tan rápido como un rayo. Cuando abre la puerta se encuentra con Rebecca allí.

-¿Qué te ha pasado? -le pregunta observando lo sucia que está de harina.

-Estaba... estaba cocinando galletas... -contesta aun en shock.

Su prima se ríe.

-Vine a avisarte que el vestido te lo traerán el sábado por la mañana, los retoques ya están casi listos -le dice.

-Oh.

-¿Fleur estás bien? -le pregunta preocupada, y la veela sonríe como puede.

-Sí, solo estoy algo cansada...

-Sí, es injusto que tengas que hacer todo tu sola y Bill esté trabajando -se queja -, pero bueno... Fleur, también vine a preguntarte si George... bueno... si él tiene novia...

La rubia se sorprende.

-¿Te interesa... te interesa George?

Rebecca se ríe.

-¡Claro! ¿A quién no le va a interesar? Es guapo... tan guapo que debería ser un crimen.

Fleur sonríe a medias.

-Tengo esta noche libre, ¿le podrías preguntar... bueno si él quiere salir conmigo? -pregunta emocionada.

-Oh, claro... lo haré.

-¿Crees que dirá que sí?

-¿Por qué no lo haría? -le pregunta algo distraída.

Rebecca la abraza.

-¡Gracias! Entonces, bueno, si dice que sí, dile que lo espero en mi tienda, salgo a las siete, ¡Ahora debo irme! ¡Adiós!

Fleur cierra la puerta, al voltear ve a George apoyado contra la pared mirando al suelo.

-¿No sabes que escuchar conversaciones ajenas es de mala educación?

-¿Crees que debería ir?

La pregunta tan repentina la sorprende, Fleur se apoya en la puerta y lo mira interrogante.

-¿Por qué no?

-Bueno, habíamos planeado que hoy si dejaba de llover iríamos a los botes...

-Puedes... puedes ir con ella, estoy segura de que estará encantada.

George asiente.

-Bien... puedes decirle que iré...

 **IX**

Había estado a punto de besar al hermano de su novio. Fleur da vueltas en la cama nerviosa, ansiosa, desea dormir, sacarse cualquier pensamiento de la cabeza, pero no puede. No entiende y no quiere entender porque le molesta tanto que George estuviera con Rebecca. Se pregunta que estarán haciendo, si la habrán pasado bien dando un paseo, si George la estará besando ahora mismo...

Está celosa y sin ninguna razón. No lo entiende, esa molestia en el corazón... nunca la ha sentido con Bill, y eso la asusta, la asusta tanto que un par de lágrimas se le escapan. Se da cuenta de que la única persona que la ha hecho sentir cómoda, despreocupada, y alegre ha sido George, hace tanto que no reía así, que no disfrutaba de las cosas simples... y él había logrado despertar todo aquello en ella...

Quiere creer que es solo eso, que solo es un amigo que la ha hecho pasar buenos momentos, pero en su interior sabe que es algo más fuerte...

Termina quedándose dormida, y horas después el agobiante calor la despierta.

Ya es de día, y George no está allí. A Fleur se le hace un ridículo nudo en la garganta, se siente tan triste que apenas le dan ganas de levantarse, pero la abuela termina insistiéndole que se levante.

Se baña, y se viste, para luego ir hacia el comedor a desayunar. George está allí, sentado en la mesa tomando un café. La observa apenas entra.

-Buenos días.

Fleur se sorprende al verlo, y aunque no lo quiere reconocer, siente un gran alivio dentro de ella.

-Buenos días.

La veela se sienta junto a él, donde ya les esperan las galletas de ayer y un café con leche.

-¿Cómo te fue en tu cita? -no puede evitar preguntar, aunque apenas lo mira, se dedica a comer, fingiendo hambre.

-Bien -contesta él jugando con su taza vacía -, fuimos a comer algo y luego a los botes, pero ya cerraban asique eso fue todo...

-Oh.

Fleur está incrédula, se muere por saber si eso es verdad, si eso fue todo, le parece tan extraño que Rebecca no lo haya llevado hacia su casa... después de todo, ella siempre ha sido así.

-Me preguntaba si... bueno si tú querías ir hoy, como es el último día... -dice y la chica se sorprende -, claro, si estás libre...

-Sí, estoy libre -contesta -, el vestido ya casi está listo y llegará mañana por la mañana... asique no tengo nada que hacer...

George asiente y se quedan en silencio hasta que una lechuza picotea la ventana.

Fleur se levanta y toma la carta, es Bill, le ha contestado.

" _Espero que la estés pasando hermoso. Me enteré de que el incompetente de mi hermano está acompañándote. Avísame si se porta mal contigo._

 _Ya estoy terminando mis cosas aquí, asique pronto nos veremos preciosa._

 _[...]_

 _Te amo._

 _Bill_ "

 **X**

Se siente tan culpable de haber tenido esos pensamientos que duda si salir con George a dar el paseo, pero la abuela, como siempre, logra insistir lo suficiente para que salgan durante la tarde.

El día está precioso. El sol ha salido y el clima es tan primaveral que Paris se ve más hermosa que de costumbre.

Fleur camina a cierta distancia de George, sintiendo cada palabra de aquella carta como si fuera un recordatorio que debe enfocarse en su boda y dejar de pensar en tonterías.

George camina con las manos en los bolsillos, y al igual que ella tiene la cabeza en otra cosa, piensa en la cita que ha tenido ayer, y en Rebecca, recuerda la forma en que se fue ofendida. El pelirrojo suspira e intenta borrar cualquier pensamiento malo de su cabeza, y concentrarse en su último día en Paris. Mira a su compañera, y desea no haberlo hecho, se ve tan hermosa con aquel sombrero y aquel vestido amarillo que siente que hasta duele mirarla.

Fleur se ruboriza al sentir su mirada tan fija en ella, y decide devolverle la mirada.

-Me preguntaba si estamos cerca... -miente el mago llevándose una mano a la nuca.

-Sí, solo quedan unas cuadras -responde con el corazón agitado.

Han llegado justo a tiempo, solo queda un barco disponible.

Fleur saca su billetera dispuesta a pagar pero George la detiene.

-Hoy pago yo veela -le dice, con esa mirada que logra ponerla nerviosa.

George se sube al barco y la ayuda a subir. El conductor del bote enciende el motor y comienza el recorrido.

Ambos magos se apoyan en el barandal y observan maravillados la gran y romántica Paris.

-¿Sabes? Me he subido mil veces a esto, pero me sigo maravillando como la primera vez... -murmura Fleur. George la observa con una sonrisa.

-Es... genial. Todo ser humano tendría que dar un paseo en esto -dice emocionado.

El atardecer se dibuja en el horizonte, tan anaranjado y fantástico, que casi parece irreal. La ciudad se ve preciosa, y tranquila, ya que desde esa distancia, el ruido urbano no llega a sus oídos.

George y Fleur suspiran a la vez, algo que los hace reír.

-Es impresionante, Fred me envidiará toda la vida por haber estado aquí...

-Lo has dejado solo una semana con la tienda, ya puedo imaginarme con que expresión te esperará -dice la veela.

-Tal vez Fred me quiera echar del negocio, pero no importa, así podré estar libre y dedicarme a poner una tienda de helados de frutilla _al estilo Paris_ -bromea haciéndola soltar una carcajada.

-Has perdido una clienta.

-Oh, ya lo creo.

Se quedan en silencio, mirando el paisaje que los rodea, y disfrutando de la brisa veraniega. Pasan por debajo del puente donde han estado el primer día, y la Torre Eiffel comienza a divisarse desde lejos.

-Hoy por la noche la Torre dará un espectáculo de luces... -comenta la bruja. George sonríe.

-Seguramente se verá precioso...

Fleur asiente sonriendo.

-Lo he presenciado una vez... no hay nada igual...

El bote se detiene, el recorrido ya ha terminado. Ambos se bajan y el verde los rodea.

-Nos han dejado en mi parque favorito -comenta la bruja con una sonrisa. -, hay unas cuantas esculturas que son dignas de ver...

-Genial, quiero verlas...

Caminan, entre las flores y los árboles, después del viaje en bote ambos se sienten ridículamente relajados. Las risas fluyen otra vez, casi inevitables, mientras Fleur le señala las diferentes estatuas.

-¿Qué? ¿Eso se supone que es una mujer? Por Merlín, cualquiera es artista el día de hoy -se queja George haciéndola reír.

-Para mí se ve preciosa, es una de las esculturas más famosas de por aquí -le cuenta y la brisa veraniega y caprichosa le roba el sombrero. -¡Oh!

Pero George es rápido y logra atraparlo en un salto. Le vuelve a colocar el sombrero en la cabeza mientras sonríe.

-Gracias -dice Fleur tímidamente.

-La próxima vez me lo quedaré yo, asique no lo pierdas -bromea él, y los faroles del parque se prenden de a poco, iluminándolos con su luz blanquecina.

Fleur sonríe y mira el cielo.

-Se hace tarde, ¿crees que deberíamos volver?

-No -contesta él, sorprendiéndola -, bueno... yo... me preguntaba si podíamos ir a comer algo, y ver las luces de la Torre ya que es la última noche...

Fleur aunque sabe que no debería, que debería alejarse, volver a casa y olvidar todo lo ocurrido, no lo hace, asiente, como si una fuerza mayor la obligara.

George sonríe y se queda pensativo.

-Mmm... ¿comemos pasta? -le pregunta dudoso.

-Tallarines...

-Tallarines. Bien. Hay un lugar que mencionó tu abuela, cerca de la Torre -comenta -, ¿quieres ir allí o...?

-Allí es perfecto.

El restaurante es hermoso. Fleur nunca ha entrado, siempre lo ha visto desde afuera, por eso no ha podido evitar quedarse maravillada ante la grandeza y la elegancia del lugar.

-George... -murmura -, esto... esto es muy caro... además, mira mi ropa, ¡debería haberme puesto otra cosa!

El pelirrojo le sonríe mientras el camarero los lleva hacia una mesa junto a la ventana.

-Tengo ahorros, y con respecto a la ropa, a mí me parece que ese vestido es muy bonito -le dice haciéndola poner más roja que un tomate.

Ambos se sientan en la mesa, y la orden de tallarines les llega bastante rápido.

-¿Y el pedido que hiciste en la tienda?

-Me ha llegado esta mañana... -responde mirando por la ventana, su aire es tan nostálgico que Fleur se pregunta en que estará pensando. Quiere preguntarle que le sucede, pero la timidez le gana, y se queda con la pregunta estancada en la garganta.

-Gracias por invitarme George -le dice cuando salen del restaurante, ambos han comenzado a caminar hacia la Torre.

-En esta semana me has mostrado de una forma distinta la ciudad, yo soy el que debe agradecer...

La gente pasa a su alrededor, conversando, riendo... las calles ya se han iluminado, y Paris es un hermoso espectáculo de noche.

Una divertida melodía de un bandoneón se escucha, y Fleur siente que alguien le toca insistentemente la espalda. Los magos voltean y ven a un gracioso mimo haciéndoles muecas mientras un músico toca el instrumento detrás.

La veela y el pelirrojo se ríen de la actuación del mimo, que parece estar intentándoles decir algo. Al no entender, el muggle finge estar seriamente enfadado, luego toma sus manos y las une con una sonrisa, dejando en claro lo que quería decir.

George y Fleur miran sorprendidos sus manos unidas.

El mimo le entrega una rosa al mago y le hace señas para que se la entregue a la veela, luego, se despide exageradamente con la mano y desaparece con el músico, dejando a los dos chicos en la situación más incómoda de sus vidas.

 _Calor. Cosquilleos._ Son tantas las sensaciones que ambos sienten con tan solo estar tomados de las manos que los asusta.

-¿Quieres... ver un truco muggle? -le pregunta queriendo romper el incómodo silencio.

-Claro...

Ambos separan sus manos y George hace desaparecer la rosa de su vista.

-No puedes usar magia si es un truco muggle -le dice ella casi en un susurro.

-No estoy usando magia... solo...

El pelirrojo lleva una mano a su cabello hasta rozar su nuca. La rosa aparece allí, y al sacarla sus pétalos rozan suavemente la mejilla de la bruja, en una caricia inconsciente cargada de sensualidad.

Fleur toma la rosa y baja la mirada avergonzada, ambos continúan caminando en un profundo silencio hacia la Torre. Tal vez, porque saben que será la última vez, que luego, al volver, volverán a estar tan alejados como siempre, y que las tardes en Paris desaparecerán hasta ser un lejano y casi irreal recuerdo.

-¿Rebecca te preguntó si querías pasar la noche en su... en su casa? -le pregunta Fleur sin poder soportarlo, observando la rosa con suma atención.

George se sorprende.

-Sí -responde y al ver la expresión de la chica se apresura a hablar -, pero... le dije que no.

-Oh... -susurra con una pequeña y triste sonrisa. Sonríe porque se siente aliviada, triste porque sabe que no debe sentirse así, que debería ser todo lo contrario...

Se lleva la rosa a la nariz, y se hunde en su dulce aroma, intentando ignorar aquel dolor en la garganta que no la deja en paz.

Se detienen junto una gran fuente de agua, y observan la Torre Eiffel, que ha comenzado a mostrar sus luces de colores. Rojo, amarillo, azul, blanco, violeta...

La vista es preciosa. Fleur no sabe cuándo ha empezado a llorar, solo se percata de que sus lágrimas están cayendo sin parar, no sabe por qué, pero siente tanto sufrimiento que comienza a dolerle el corazón.

Rojo, amarillo, azul, blanco...

El suave sonido del agua de la fuente es lo único que se escucha...

Y Fleur se da cuenta de que George la está mirando de esa forma que la hace temblar.

Rojo, amarillo, azul...

Él la ha tomado del mentón, y sus ojos azules, esos en los cuales se pierde sin ninguna posibilidad de escapar, la miran, tan profundamente, tan dulcemente, que Fleur quiere que la mire así por siempre.

 _¿Se puede detener el tiempo?_ A Fleur le gustaría que sí, si le fuera posible, lo detendría aquí, se quedaría estancada por siempre en esta noche, junto a la fuente, frente a la Torre, perdiéndose en los ojos azules de George Weasley.

Rojo, amarillo... azul... son esos los colores que los iluminan cada tantos segundos... lucecitas titilantes, como luciérnagas...

-Fleur... -murmura él tan cerca que debería estar prohibido... sus manos se colocan en sus mejillas y secan sus lágrimas con suma tristeza...

Rojo, amarillo...

Su suave respiración roza sus labios, algo que hace cosquillear todo su cuerpo. Cada vez están más cerca, y la tortura parece ser más lenta y agobiante... ¿él también lo siente?

 _Rojo_...

Los labios de George hacen contacto por primera vez con los de Fleur. Se siente tan bien, que la veela no puede evitar soltar un suave gemido.

Es suave, delicado, dulce hasta conmover su corazón. La sostiene del rostro, tan cerquita, tan tibio...

Su lengua se introduce en su boca despacito hasta juntarse con la suya. Se deja llevar, se deja besar por aquel hombre que la hizo reír hasta doler el estómago, por aquel hombre con el cual puede ser ella misma, por aquel amor prohibido que la tiene atrapada...

 _¿Cómo algo tan incorrecto puede sentirse tan bien?_

Siente sus manos viajar hasta rodear su cintura, ella sube sus manos hasta sentir aquellas hebras pelirrojas entre sus dedos. Y el beso se profundiza, se vuelve tan desesperado que apenas les alcanza para respirar.

Fleur está pegada a su cuerpo, sintiendo su calor, su palpitar sonando al unísono...

George la aprieta aún más, como si quisiera sentir que es real, que está sucediendo.

Sus jadeos se mezclan mientras sus grandes manos acarician su espalda, algo que la hace estremecer, gemir. El pelirrojo atrapa uno de sus labios, y lo acaricia con su lengua, de una forma tan sensual que si Fleur no estuviera siendo sostenida por él, probablemente hubiera perdido el equilibrio.

-George... -susurra entre besos, sabe que debe detener aquello antes de que sea demasiado tarde, pero le es tan difícil...

Su boca baja dando pequeños besos por toda la extensión de su cuello, deleitándola, hundiéndose en el aroma a flores de su cabello largo.

No puede soltarla, no puede acabar esos besos, no puede detener aquellos sentimientos que han salido de repente.

Sus mejillas se rozan en una caricia, y luego George la vuelve a besar, a mordisquear aquellos labios que le fascinan tanto.

-Espera... George... -murmura ella tomándolo de la camisa e intentando alejarlo, pero George no afloja el agarre, hace todo lo contrario. Sus ojos azules se abren y la miran con intensidad.

-Quedémonos aquí.

 _¿Cómo un pequeño susurro puede hacerla sentir así?_ Fleur se queda sorprendida ante la propuesta del pelirrojo, aquella mirada sincera le dice claramente que no es una broma, que lo dice de verdad.

-No podemos... en una semana me caso George... -musita sintiendo los ojos arder otra vez.

George apoya su frente contra la de ella compartiendo su dolor.

-Lo sé -susurra -, pero... podemos... podemos hacerlo yo...

-No George. ¿Qué diría tu familia? ¿Qué diría Bill? No podemos hacerles esto... -solloza.

-Lo sé. Pero... yo te quiero -dice rozando su nariz con la de ella -, no soportaría... no quiero verte junto a él... Fleur, ¿qué es lo que sientes por mí?

Ella se muerde los labios mientras él vuelve a secarle las lágrimas con delicadeza.

-Tal vez... tal vez sea solo un enamoramiento de verano... ¿no lo has pensado?

George la mira, con tanto dolor que Fleur se arrepiente de haber dicho eso.

-No tendría que haber pasado todo esto... -dice la bruja separándose de él -Es mejor que lo olvidemos...

Fleur gira dispuesta a marcharse, pero el mago la toma del brazo y la vuelve a pegar a su cuerpo, su boca choca otra vez contra la de ella, esta vez es dulce, deseando demostrarle que es real, que no es un enamoramiento cualquiera, que la quiere, que la quiere más que a nadie.

-¿De verdad no sientes eso? -susurra llevando una mano a su mejilla -, no mientas... dime la verdad...

-Tal vez lo sienta... -contesta bajando la mirada -, pero es imposible George, y tú lo sabes...

-No, Fleur, no es imposible si tú me quieres también...

La veela toma su mano suavemente y la quita de su rostro.

-Nunca podría hacerle daño a Bill, lo sabes -llora -, solo olvidémoslo... volvamos a ser como siempre, olvidemos este viaje, estos días... sabes que es lo más sensato.

-¿Y qué? ¿Dices qué podremos fingir? -le pregunta enojado -No creo que pueda hacerlo.

-Hay que intentar -dice alejándose.

-No. Fleur...

-Olvídalo. Olvídalo todo, por favor...

 **XI**

A veces te preguntas como has llegado a tal situación. George está arrodillado en el suelo mientras la lluvia cae. Puede ver como ella abre la ventana y lo observa. Le grita, le grita que no se case, que se quede con él, que la ama, pero nada parece convencer al corazón de la veela, que lo mira con una actitud tan fría y tan diferente a aquellas tardes de Paris...

Ha vuelto a ser la misma de siempre, aquella que finge ser, la perfecta y refinada Fleur Delacour. Esa que no se ríe cuando quiere, esa que parece ser la chica más seria y callada del mundo.

George lo había supuesto, sabía que cuando llegaría a la Madriguera ella iba a fingir que nada había sucedido.

 _Olvídalo_ le había dicho, pero nunca le había dicho como.

Por eso hoy, el día de la boda, lo único que George puede hacer es aferrarse a su botella de alcohol mientras escucha los delirios de Fred, que está tan borracho como él.

Su mirada azul se pierde y la ve, bailando, con otro, con su hermano, con ese vestido blanco que ambos han elegido, con esa prenda puesta que le vuelve a recordar como una abofeteada que lo suyo ya es imposible.

Siente la mirada de la abuela aun confundida desde el otro lado de la tienda, pero no se anima a acercarse a ella. La anciana es un doloroso recordatorio de que las tardes en Paris fueron reales, porque a veces George quiere creer que fue todo una mentira, un sueño largo y pesado. Toma otro trago de la botella mientras escucha la risa sin motivo de Fred.

Después del vals de los novios, Fleur baila con Charlie, Percy, Ron y todos los demás, pero George no se levanta, George mira desde lejos con la excusa que está demasiado borracho como para bailar.

Y luego del pastel, el techo de la tienda se abre, y la sorpresa que ha estado preparando con Fred da inicio.

Los fuegos artificiales inundan el cielo nocturno, con miles de colores y formas. Las chispas bajan hacia los sorprendidos presentes, y forman figuras doradas que corretean por toda la tienda, bailarinas, animales, parejas... todo es tan maravilloso que parece irreal.

Y allí lo siente. Siente por fin los ojos de Fleur clavados en él.

George levanta la mirada y se encuentra con la suya. Ve aquellos ojos claros, brillosos porque está conteniéndose las lágrimas, y sus labios tiemblan ligeramente, sorprendida, atónita al darse cuenta de que eso era lo que él tanto había preparado.

Y George siente que la Fleur de Paris ha vuelto por un momento, que lo está mirando con tanto miedo, amor y tristeza como aquella noche que se besaron por primera vez frente a la Torre...

Solo son unos segundos, pero eso le basta para alimentar a su pobre corazón.

El pelirrojo levanta su copa con una sonrisa casi temblorosa, y Fleur, secándose las lágrimas vuelve a enfocarse en la fiesta.


	4. Encerrados -Draco&Hermione

Gracias por los reviews! Este fic lo subo en potterfics, wattpad y aqui, por eso quiero decir que hay varios pedidos de parejas, y que cada semana sorteo para ver de cual escribiré, porque sino no puedo decidirme jajaj

Esta semana ha tocado un Dramione, quiero aclarar que nunca he estado completamente de acuerdo con esta pareja, pero como tantos me lo han pedido he decido animarme y escribir.

Me ha costado bastante, y al final me ha salido un completo lemon, muy diferente a los anteriores tres.

Pero bueno, por lo menos algo salió!

Gracias por leer!

* * *

 _ **Encerrados -Draco &Hermione**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

-Granger.

Hermione suspira cansada, ¿es qué nunca va a dejar de molestarla?

-Déjame en paz Malfoy -escupe abrazando aún más sus libros a su pecho.

El rubio la sigue, insistente, con una sonrisa maliciosa en el rostro. La bruja acelera su paso mientras camina por los pasillos, quiere perder de vista a Draco y a su pandilla y llegar a tiempo a clases.

-¡Te estoy hablando sangre sucia! -exclama provocando que la chica gire e intente abofetearlo, pero el chico acostumbrado a las anteriores veces, sujeta su brazo con fuerza.

Crabbe y Goyle se ríen ante la situación. Hermione mira a Draco echa una fiera, mientras este le sonríe.

-Me pregunto quién vendrá a rescatarte ahora, tus novios están bastante ocupados con el entrenamiento de Quidditch, ¿eh Granger?

Hermione forcejea y Draco la sostiene con más fuerza.

-¡Suéltame idiota!

-Crabbe, Goyle, ¿Qué deberíamos hacerle a la sangre sucia? -les pregunta Draco divertido, pero su sonrisa arrogante no dura mucho, porque Hermione se lanza a él y comienza a arrancarle el cabello.

El mago intenta alejarla, pero Hermione ha llegado a su límite. Quiere matarlo.

-¡Sáquenmela de encima! -chilla Draco, pero Goyle y Crabbe, sorprendidos salen corriendo.

Draco intenta tomarla del cuello, pero la bruja le muerde el brazo con fuerza, totalmente poseída, haciendo que suelte un grito.

-¡No volverás a llamarme sangre sucia nunca más! -grita y ambos chocan contra la pared, que inesperadamente se abre haciéndolos caer hacia atrás.

Draco aprovecha la caída para alejarse con rapidez, pero antes de poder salir de esa misteriosa sala secreta, las puertas se cierran.

-¡¿Qué es esto?! -exclama Draco desesperado golpeando la pared sin ninguna puerta.

Hermione se levanta del suelo asustada.

-Es la Sala de Menesteres... -susurra casi para sí misma.

Draco la mira sorprendido, con el cabello y la ropa totalmente desaliñada por la pelea.

-¡Has que vuelva a abrirse! -exclama apuntándola con su varita, pero al instante su esta asciende hasta pegarse al techo y lo mismo sucede con la de Hermione. -¡¿Qué es esto?! ¡Dime! -le ordena asustado.

-¡No lo sé idiota! ¡¿Crees que yo haría una tontería así?! -grita furiosa.

Hermione mira a su alrededor confundida, solo son cuatro paredes, un espacio tan pequeño que sería terrible para un claustrofóbico.

Comienza a escucharse un suave sonido de pluma, ambos magos miran hacia el techo y ven unas palabras escritas con tinta roja:

" _La Sala solo se abrirá al cumplir los deseos más profundos y oscuros de sus huéspedes_ "

Draco comienza a golpear las paredes con fuerza, furioso por lo que acaba de leer.

-¡¿Crees que así solucionarás algo?! ¡Eres un idiota! -exclama Hermione incrédula por lo que está viendo.

Draco la fulmina con la mirada.

-¡Esta sala es una completa mierda! ¿Secretos oscuros? ¿Profundos? ¡Ridículo!

Hermione suspira, y comienza a tocar las paredes con suavidad. Las caricias parecen incentivar a la Sala porque nuevas palabras aparecen.

-¿ _Tocar_? -lee Malfoy en voz alta frunciendo el ceño -¿A qué se refiere con...?

Los ojos de la bruja le confirman sus sospechas. Malfoy suelta un bufido y se sienta en el lado más alejado que puede.

-Ni en tus sueños Granger.

Hermione rueda los ojos y termina sentándose también. Se lleva las manos al cabello y piensa, aunque sabe, sabe que no podrán salir de allí hasta complacer a la Sala.

-Estoy seguro de que alguien nos sacará de aquí -dice el chico después de unos minutos de completo silencio.

El calor ha comenzado a sentirse, es casi agobiante. Draco se saca la corbata sin darse cuenta de nada. Hermione lo sabe, es una forma de presionarlos, de desnudarlos.

Por eso, lo soporta, terca, negándose a tocar a Malfoy a toda costa.

El mago se pasa una mano por el cabello, sintiéndose sudoroso. Traga saliva, su garganta ya ha comenzado a sentirse seca.

-Que calor, quiero... ¡quiero salir de aquí! -exclama golpeando la pared.

La palabra _Tocar_ sigue grabada en el techo, como una orden, como una tortura.

Hermione observa como Draco juguetea con los botones de su camisa.

-¡No te la saques! -le grita enojada. El chico la mira con más odio aun.

-Tú tienes falda, yo llevo pantalones y una camisa bastante gruesa, es injusto.

-Te sacas la camisa y te mato -lo amenaza haciéndolo reír.

-¿Con qué? Tu varita está bastante lejos Granger.

A pesar de los chillidos de Hermione, Draco se desabrocha los botones de la camisa.

-¿Tanto te altera ver a un hombre sin camisa Granger? Creí que ya te habías vuelto algo experimentada con Potter y Weasley, ¿o tal vez solo es conmigo que te avergüenzas? Eso sería lógico -dice con ese tono de arrogancia que Hermione tanto odia.

-Te odio. Te odio tanto.

Los minutos pasan, y la Sala no quiere abrir sus puertas. Es tanto el calor que hay allí, que Draco y Hermione ya no tienen ni fuerzas para discutir.

-Voy a morir -susurra el rubio abriendo los ojos -¿Y si me dejas... si me dejas tocarte?

-No.

-Solo un poco... tal vez nos dejen salir.

Hermione observa a Malfoy tan enojada y alocada como en el pasillo. No lo dejará tocarla. No. No.

-Quiero salir... quiero salir de aquí... -murmura el chico acercándose hacia ella.

La bruja lo mira asustada, nunca creyó que Malfoy pudiera ceder a los deseos de la Sala. El calor, el calor puede afectar la mente de cualquier persona, Hermione se siente algo mareada, y cuando Draco coloca una mano en su pierna intenta apartarlo colocándole las manos en el pecho, pero es inútil.

Siente como su mano sube y pasa por debajo de su falda. Draco puede sentir su calor, le gusta de tal forma que apenas puede controlarse...

Hermione lo mira, a pesar de que quiere salir de allí ya mismo, sus ojos siguen diciendo lo mismo. Lo odia. Lo odia tanto.

-Tal vez... tal vez tengas que tocarme a mí también... -musita él tomando una de sus manos y llevándola a su pecho en aquella parte donde ha desabrochado los botones.

Hermione siente su piel cálida, y al instante siente un cosquilleo de excitación en el vientre. Se odia por ello.

Se vuelve a escuchar el ruido de la pluma, y ambos levantan la mirada esperanzados, pero aunque la palabra se ha borrado, ahora otra la ha reemplazado.

 _Morder_.

Draco mira a Hermione titubeando.

-No. No quiero. No lo harás -murmura Hermione harta de la situación. Le molesta sentir las mejillas tan ruborizadas, la avergüenza, odia mostrar debilidad ante él.

Draco suspira sentándose junto a ella. Todavía no puede creer que haya tenido que tocarla, odia el hecho de no haber sentido repugnancia hacia la sangre sucia...

Se siente excitado de una forma que lo pone nervioso.

-Granger... quiero salir de aquí...

-No quiero que vuelvas a tocarme -dice firmemente abrazándose a sus rodillas.

-No le diré a nadie sobre esto -le promete sintiendo un ligero rubor en sus mejillas. Se pasa una mano por la nunca mientras Hermione lo mira sorprendida.

-¿Cómo... cómo sé que eso es verdad?

-Créeme no serías la única humillada si alguien se enterara...

Es la primera vez que Hermione ve algo de bondad en el chico. Quiere desconfiar, pero algo en su tono le dice que es cierto.

-Si es así... hazlo... pero intenta hacerlo... hacerlo por poco tiempo... -dice bajito.

El rubio se sorprende al ver que ha logrado convencerla. Cuando siente que ha tomado el valor necesario, se acerca lentamente...

Observa como la castaña cierra los ojos ante la cercanía, y suavemente aparta su cabello.

La castaña siente su boca tibia mordisqueando el lóbulo, e inevitablemente suelta un gemido.

Los ojos claros de Malfoy viajan sorprendidos hacia los de ella. Se pregunta si ha oído bien, y por la expresión avergonzada de la chica se da cuenta de que sí. Debería darle asco pero, escucharla gemir a causa de él ha sido totalmente excitante.

Hermione espera aquella sonrisa arrogante, pero nunca llega. Lo que descubre en aquella mirada la asusta, y se pregunta si ella se ve igual, porque lo está deseando, desea hacerle lo mismo, devolverle el toque.

Posa las manos en sus hombros y se acerca a él. Su boquita toma la oreja de su mayor enemigo y la muerde haciendo endurecer aquella parte escondida en sus pantalones.

 _Succionar_.

Sus ojos se encuentran otra vez, tan sorprendidos y tímidos a la vez, pero con las ansias de querer continuar.

Esta vez no se piden permiso, Draco vuelve a acercarse hasta llegar a la piel de su cuello. Su boca húmeda se posa allí, haciéndola estremecer. Y comienza el juego. Empieza a succionar, al principio tan suave como el más sensual de los besos, pero luego, el deseo se apodera de él, incontrolable. Se aferra a ella, y succiona, succiona hasta dejar marcas, hasta hacerla jadear.

Hermione tira de su cabello obligándolo a detenerse, y ahora es ella la que juega con aquella parte tan sensible. Draco gruñe, mientras la bruja se deja llevar.

 _Frotar_.

Malfoy la sube a él, y busca en sus ojos, quiere saber si ella lo desea, si ella se lo permite. La observa, está tan jadeante como él, su cabello revuelto, sus labios brillosos por lo que le acaba de hacer...

Su camisa se ha pegado a su cuerpo, dejando ver aquel sostén que desea quitar. Malfoy la desea. No sabe si es un efecto de la Sala o si es realmente lo que él desea, pero siente que si ella se negara a proseguir moriría allí mismo.

Hermione se muerde el labio, y da un pequeño asentimiento con la cabeza, que es suficiente para que Draco continúe.

Sus manos se colocan en sus caderas y la obliga a comenzar a moverse sobre su erección. Ambos deliran de placer, cada embestida es una tortura.

La chica se aferra a su cabello rubio mientras se mueve con más fuerza contra aquel duro miembro, se llena de sensaciones, ha dejado cualquier vergüenza atrás, quiere ir lejos, quiere correrse por su toque.

Draco lo sabe, lo siente en sus movimientos, y eso es como una dulce tortura.

Y cuando está a punto de colapsar, la palabra _Desnudar_ aparece. Sus manos desabrochan aquella falda sexy y la dejan en braguitas, sobre él.

Luego, le quita la camisa, dejándola solo en sostén. Se delita con lo que ve, Hermione es más hermosa de lo que imaginaba.

Sus ojos oscuros lo miran mientras comienza a desabrochar sus pantalones. Draco traga saliva, sintiendo un deseo tan fuerte, uno que no ha sentido nunca.

La ayuda a deshacerse de su propia camisa y luego se sienta quedando a pocos centímetros de su boca. Observa aquellos labios que tanto desea besar, se ven tan carnosos... se imagina todas las cosas que podría hacerles.

Si quiere besarla, pero sabe que primero debe desnudarla como ordena la Sala.

Sus manos van hacia su espalda y desabrochan su sostén. Dejando sus pechos al descubierto.

Lleva sus manos allí sin poder evitarlo y comienza a pellizcar, volviéndola completamente loca.

 _Chupar_.

El mago lo estaba esperando, sosteniéndola como una muñeca, Draco acerca su boca a uno de sus pezones. Lo chupa, lo lame.

Hermione suelta una exclamación llevando la cabeza hacia atrás. Es la sensación más placentera que ha sentido en su vida. Aquella boca no la deja pensar en otra cosa, la domina, la cautiva, la atrapa...

Draco jadea, gruñe mientras la complace, y Hermione piensa en lo sexy que se ve haciendo todo aquello.

El sudor baña sus cuerpos jadeantes, el mago parece no poderla soltar, hace lo mismo con su otro pezón, mientras sus grandes manos aprietan su trasero con fuerza.

Hermione gimiendo lleva una mano a su cabello y lo obliga a ser más brusco, y el la complace, se vuelve loco con sus curvas, con la suavidad de sus pezones, hinchados por la insistencia, por el placer...

La toma del cabello hasta hacerla doler, pero le gusta, le gusta como la maneja, pero siendo una autentica leona, también le gusta dirigir.

Por ello toma la mano del mago mostrando que es su turno, y se lleva uno de sus dedos a la boca, chupa, provocativa, observando divertida aquellos ojos azules, morbosos. Sabe que ha despertado su parte más oscura, porque la palabra _Besar_ aparece en la pared, y Draco no espera ni un segundo para cumplir la petición.

Su boca choca contra la suya con tal ferocidad que hace vibrar todo su interior. Su lengua se introduce, salvaje, impaciente, hasta enredarse con la suya con brusquedad.

Ella le devuelve el beso con la misma fuerza.

Besa increíble. A Hermione nunca la han besado así, sus braguitas que ya están empapadas, se mojan el doble al sentirlo así, tan íntimo, tan pasional.

La palabra _sexo_ aparece en la pared, y Draco la acorrala contra el suelo, saca sus braguitas, y se saca el bóxer, dejándolos completamente desnudos.

Su mano viaja hasta su feminidad, y acaricia allí, sobre aquellos risos castaños, prohibidos. La siente tan mojada, tan preparada para él, que apenas lo soporta.

Su boca mordisquea la de Hermione posesiva, ella arquea sus caderas, muriéndose de ganas por sentirlo adentro.

-¿Quieres? -le pregunta él jadeante, deseando que le diga que sí, no puede detenerse, no puede ser amable en ese momento, pero gracias a Merlín, Hermione termina asintiendo.

-Hazlo... hazlo ahora... -pide desesperada, y él no espera más y se sumerge en ella.

Hermione suelta un grito, y Draco la toma de las muñecas, aprisionándola. Comienza a embestir con una fuerza brusca, casi violenta. Mordisquea sus labios rozados, mientras ella se aferra a él, desesperada por sentirlo más y más.

 _¿Cómo algo tan incorrecto puede sentirse tan bien?_

Ese cosquilleo conocido, caliente, inunda el vientre de la bruja, y sabe que se va a correr, lo espera, lo espera tan ansiosa. Draco captura su boca, y eso es suficiente para dar el último incentivo, Hermione llega al éxtasis, de una forma tan intensa y tan larga que se siente desfallecer.

Draco la toma del mentón y la obliga a que lo mire, la bruja se pierde en aquella mirada intensa, llena de pasión, mientras siente los últimos espasmos de placer.

El mago sigue, deseando liberarse. Se siente tan estrecha y tibia que Malfoy no tarda mucho en encaminarse hacia el orgasmo.

Y Hermione comienza a sentir aquellas cosquillas otra vez, y los gritos vuelven, y Draco lo soporta, quiere verla llegar junto a él. La observa, tan acorralada, tan inevitablemente sumisa a él. Aprieta su agarre, hasta casi hacerle doler. Ella se remueve inquieta, queriendo soltarse y tocarlo también, pero no se lo permite, aquella desesperación de la bruja le encanta.

Acelera sus embestidas, rozando su nariz con la de ella, mirándola fijamente, observando deleitado ese placer que la domina.

Nota que lo va a conseguir, que Hermione se va a correr otra vez, y se vuelve más violento, mas rápido mientras la escucha gritar, y eso es suficiente para hacer que colapse junto a su peor enemiga, entre gemidos casi animales.

Una puerta aparece de repente. Lo han conseguido.

Pero Draco en vez de correr hacia la puerta como lo hubiera hecho minutos atrás, se recuesta junto a ella en el suelo, respirando pesadamente.

Hermione se lleva las manos al rostro exhausta, sin poder creer lo que acaba de hacer.

Malfoy la mira, de una manera distinta a la de siempre. Toma las manos de la chica y las saca de su rostro.

La bruja lo mira sorprendida, aun con el pecho acelerado, subiendo y bajando.

-Tal vez deberíamos volver otro día... ¿eh Granger?

Luego de ese día, ellos son los que buscan la Sala. Les sirve de escondite, de escapatoria a la realidad. Entre besos y sexo, ambos se desquitan, se olvidan de los problemas mundanos.

Porque tal vez no puedan mantener ni siquiera una conversación sin discutir, pero ambos saben que para el sexo son completamente compatibles.


	5. Bailando en la oscuridad -Sirius&Lily

Hola! Ya anote sus pedidos :3 Gracias x participar! Como estoy escribiendo sus pedidos, decidí subir un one shot que escribí hace mucho, lo subí aquí, pero tal vez algunos no lo hayan leído... asique aqui se los dejo.

Disfruten la lectura

* * *

 **Bailando en la oscuridad -Sirius &Lily**

 **.**

 **.**

Lily sentía que le temblaban las piernas después de leer esa nota. Nunca se hubiera esperado algo así de él. Se habían besado una vez sí, pero nunca se hubiera imaginado que él lo siguiera recordando, había sucedido todo tan rápido y en forma de juego que todavía le parecía algo irreal.

La voz del profesor Slughorn se escuchaba en todo el salón, pero a Lily se le había hecho un verdadero bloqueo mental. Se atrevió a mirar hacia su dirección, Sirius estaba garabateando algo en su cuaderno sin prestar ni la más mínima atención al profesor. Su cabello negro y largo casi le tapaba el rostro, recordó la manera en que la había besado aquella noche de verano, como su cabello le había hecho cosquillas.

Fue una noche de playa y arena, donde muchos Gryffindors se habían reunido para divertirse, todo había surgido muy de repente, habían hecho una ronda y en segundos una botella de alcohol había comenzado a girar, obligando a muchos a besarse, incluida Sirius y ella.

-Solo será un beso pelirroja, ¿te animas? -le había preguntado con esa sonrisa ladeada que a muchas las volvía locas. -Te prometo que seguirás tan enamorada de James como siempre... o tal vez no -agregó guiñándole un ojo.

Lily asintió algo despreocupada por el nivel de alcohol que había bebido, sin ser consciente de lo que le esperaba.

En el momento en que probó los labios de Sirius se dio cuenta de que era algo que nunca debió haber sucedido. Todavía podía recordar el sabor a alcohol en su lengua, fue algo delicioso, lento al principio, pero luego él llevó una de sus mano a su nunca, y ambos profundizamos el beso, dejándose llevar por el camino incorrecto.

James los había separado después de unos momentos riéndose.

-Hey Canuto, me dejarás sin novia si sigues así.

Lily recordó haber mirado a Sirius, y haber notado que su mirada ya no era la misma de siempre, algo oscuro se arremolinaba en sus ojos que la hizo apartar la mirada. Él también lo había sentido.

" _Sé que irás al baile con James, ¿pero podrías bailar aunque sea una canción conmigo?_ "

 **I**

James la esperaba al final de la escalera con una sonrisa, Sirius estaba junto a él, vestido como su mejor amigo, con traje negro y con la corbata desajustada, tan guapo que dolía.

Lily forzó una sonrisa, sintiendo como su corazón reaccionaba por la mirada gris del merodeador.

-Estas preciosa -le dijo James con una sonrisa boba -, me encanta ese vestido.

-Gracias...

-La pista se ha llenado, ¿quieres ir a bailar? -preguntó su novio ofreciéndole el brazo -Sirius, Marlene debe estar esperándote.

-Claro, nos vemos luego Cornamenta...

James la llevó hacia el centro del salón, donde muchas parejas bailaban a la luz de las velas. Lily hundió el rostro en el pecho de su pareja y suspiró, intentando calmar ese temblor de piernas que siempre le generaba la mirada de Sirius. A medida que las canciones pasaron, la pelirroja pudo olvidarse un poco del merodeador y disfrutar con amigos. Después de todo, era su último año, su último baile, y sabía que debía aprovecharlo al máximo.

-Cornamenta, ¿vienes? Debemos ponerle alcohol al ponche -le susurró Peter pícaramente.

-¿Lily me esperas? -le preguntó James entusiasmado -¡Vendré en unos segundos lo prometo!

-Ve, dejaré que hagas tu última travesura -contestó Lily con una sonrisa.

-¡Gracias!

La pelirroja decidió dirigirse al baño. Mientras caminaba por los pasillos, la música iba escuchándose cada vez menos, se sintió aliviada de alejar sus oídos del ruido por un momento, y dolorida, decidió sacarse los zapatos. El suelo se sentía frío, pero aquello para sus pies calientes fue el paraíso. No pudo evitar soltar un suspiro de satisfacción.

-Nunca entendí porque las chicas usan esos zapatos si son tan dolorosos... -fue solo un susurro, pero Lily lo pudo escuchar, volteó y vio a Sirius allí, apoyado contra una pared en la parte más oscura del pasillo. La pelirroja intentó calmar esa emoción que aparecía cada vez que se lo encontraba, y trató de comportarse como lo hacía siempre.

-¿Y Marlene?

-Se fue a dormir, se ha enfadado conmigo otra vez -contestó bajando la mirada, y observando aquellos pies blancos y descalzos.

-Oh. Últimamente pelean mucho, tal vez tengas que prestarle más atención, a veces las chicas solo necesitamos eso... -le aconsejó clavando su mirada en el suelo. Luego ambos se quedaron en silencio, Lily comenzó a tener frío -, creo que volveré al salón.

La pelirroja giró dispuesta a marcharse, pero Sirius la tomó del brazo y la atrajo hacia él en aquel rinconcito de oscuridad. La bruja lo miró sorprendida y asustada, Sirius decidió hablar antes de que escapara de nuevo.

-Tal vez ella está enojada porque no pude quitar mis ojos de otra chica... -susurró el chico tan cerca que Lily sintió como su aliento se mezclaba con el suyo. -Ni siquiera me has dado una respuesta pelirroja...

-Sabes que no puedo -murmuró intentando ignorar aquel latido desesperado.

-¿Qué? ¿Le negaras un baile al futuro padrino de tu boda? -le preguntó con una sonrisa triste.

-Sirius olvidemos lo que sucedió... estábamos borrachos y jugando, solo eso.

La proximidad del merodeador comenzaba a ponerla nerviosa, provocando que sus mentiras fueran peor que lo normal. Sirius la observó, por tanto tiempo que la pelirroja se sintió pequeñita, estaban tan cerca que hasta sus labios podrían haberse rozado.

-Si solo fue eso, baila conmigo aunque sea una canción, será la última vez que te pida algo, lo prometo.

Antes de que Lily pudiera reprocharle algo, Sirius tomó sus brazos y los llevó a su cuello, luego colocó sus manos en su cintura y comenzó a moverse lentamente. La música se escuchaba lejana, pero aun así, lograron captar el lento compás.

Sus mejillas se rozaron, Lily cerró los ojos disfrutando de aquel simple contacto.

Se dejó llevar.

Sirius también cerró los ojos, y hundió su nariz en su cuello, sintió como Lily se estremecía en respuesta. Soltó un suspiro, y la pelirroja sintió el aliento cálido sobre su piel, casi tan íntimo como un beso.

Cualquier rastro de frío se borró del cuerpo de Lily, ahora el calor que la embargaba era casi embelesante. Llevó una mano hasta enredarla en aquel cabello negro y largo, pensando que tocarlo un poco no estaría tan mal. Aquello sin haberlo planeado provocó a Sirius más de lo normal. Sus manos subieron hasta rozar la espalda de ella, la cual estaba algo descubierta por el revelador vestido.

Lily tuvo que retener un gemido al sentir sus manos allí, aunque su respiración irregular a la par con la de Sirius fue suficiente para delatarla.

El merodeador rozó sus labios contra su oreja, erizándole cada centímetro de su piel. Pudo sentir ese delicioso perfume, el mismo que ella había usado aquella noche de verano cuando todo se había ido al carajo.

Ambos comenzaron a perder el ritmo de la música, inducidos en aquella atmosfera donde solo existían los dos.

Lily volvió a rozar su mejilla contra la de él, solo que esta vez no fue accidental. Se quedaron un momento así, inmóviles, con los ojos cerrados, solo sintiéndose.

El merodeador deseaba poder hacer una broma y salir de la situación con una sonrisa, pero no podía despegarse de Lily por más que quisiera, y cuando sintió la nariz de ella rozando su cuello dulcemente, el poco control que estaba teniendo desapareció. Su mano corrió la cinta rosada de su hombro derecho y comenzó a darle pequeños besos que arrancaron gemidos de parte de ella. Sintió su piel suave, femenina, con ese aroma que lo volvía loco. La sintió estremecer gustosa, profiriendo esos gemidos que eran casi como un triunfo, un regalo que él no merecía.

Subió sus besos por toda la extensión de su cuello, hasta llegar a su oreja otra vez, observando como Lily Evans cerraba los ojos deleitada por el contacto.

-Esto está mal Sirius... -susurró tristemente mientras el mago llevaba una mano a su cabello rojizo. El merodeador sintió la boca de ella rozar su mejilla, con esos jadeos calientes que le estaban robando la poca cordura que le quedaba.

Sirius tomó su rostro entre sus manos y al fin ambos se miraron a los ojos, con el pecho subiendo y bajando. Verde y gris se mezclaron con una increíble intensidad. El mago bajó su vista hacia sus labios temblorosos, deseaba hacerles una infinidad de cosas.

Se acercó deseando plasmar cada sentimiento en la dulzura de su boca, y cuando estuvo a punto de rozarla se detuvo.

Ese dolor que sintió en el pecho fue más fuerte que todo. No podía. _No podían_.

Recordó la risa de James cuando intentaba despertarlo por la mañana, las salidas clandestinas a Hogsmeade, cuando le hablaba de su querida pelirroja... cada momento vivido cayó en la mente del merodeador como una dolorosa tortura.

Sirius miró a Lily, estaban a tan poca distancia, ¿cómo unos pocos centímetros podían definir el futuro? El merodeador se imaginó lo mucho que la historia podía cambiar si acortaba esa leve distancia.

Lily abrió los ojos y comprendió aquella mirada desesperada. Era como si una barrera invisible los privara del contacto.

-Es lo mejor -susurró la pelirroja viendo como las lágrimas llenaban los ojos de ambos.

Sirius la soltó lentamente, como si le costara alejarse de ella. Lily se acomodó el vestido, le dio una sonrisa llena de lágrimas y caminó hacia el salón nuevamente.

El merodeador se quedó allí por varios minutos, hasta que James apareció con una gran sonrisa en el rostro.

-¿Crees que sea el momento justo para pedírselo? ¿Crees que dirá que sí?

Sirius lo pensó un momento, y luego sonrió como pudo.

-Sí, creo que dirá que sí.


	6. No te detengas -Harry&Rose

_**No te detengas -Harry &Rose**_

 _Dedicado al usuario_ Guest _(:_

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

El sonido del piano lo despierta. Mueve su mano por la mesita de luz hasta que encuentra las gafas, se las coloca y sus ojos poco a poco comienzan a acostumbrarse a la oscuridad. Se levanta, y sale del cuarto en silencio para no despertar a su esposa.

Baja las escaleras y se encuentra con la figura de Rose. Su cabello pelirrojo y despeinado casi le cubre el rostro, lleva poca ropa puesta, sus dedos están sobre las teclas del piano tocando una vaga melodía.

-¿No puedes dormir? -le pregunta Harry, y la chica levanta la mirada al instante.

-No, Lily se ha dormido, pero yo no puedo pegar un ojo.

Harry saca una jarra de agua y se sirve un vaso. El agua se siente bien dentro de su garganta seca, hace calor aquella noche. Mira el reloj, las tres de la mañana.

Siente como Rose lo abraza desde atrás.

-Rose... basta -le dice aunque sabe que eso no es suficiente, la pelirroja nunca le hace caso, no importa cuánto le ruegue, desde el primer desliz ninguno de los dos ha podido parar. La palabra _detente_ ha salido muchas veces de su boca, pero parece no tener efecto.

-No puedo dejar de pensar en ti -susurra y una de sus manos pasan por debajo de su pijama y toma su miembro -No puedes negarte, por favor...

Harry suelta un suspiro, y la mano de Rose saca su miembro afuera. Y en pocos segundos, la pelirroja esta arrodillada frente a él, su boca chupa y succiona, mientras el mago se sostiene de uno de los muebles.

Se siente mal consigo mismo, se imagina lo que dirían sus mejores amigos, por Merlín, sabe que es malo, muy malo. Pero nunca puede detener a Rose, es su pequeña droga.

Están en el medio de la cocina, cualquiera que se levante los podría ver, pero ninguno de los dos parece poder detenerse, el deseo es mucho más fuerte que la razón. Harry lleva su mano a la cabellera risada de la bruja y la obliga a acelerar sus embestidas. Se pregunta cuando se transformó en aquella bestia, en aquel monstro que se aprovecha de una jovencita de diecisiete, hija de sus mejores amigos, prima de sus hijos... casi su familia.

Se corre en su boca, se libera, mientras Rose gime complacida. Luego Harry se queda inmóvil, mientras la chica vuelve a colocar su miembro en sus pantalones.

Se levanta hasta quedar casi a la altura que él. Su pequeña boquita toma la suya, y ambos comparten el gusto de aquel pecado.

-Me enteré que iremos todos de campamento -ronronea mordisqueando sus labios -, puede que alguien entre a tu tienda cuando todos estén durmiendo...

-Rose... eso es demasiado peligroso -suspira -, prométeme que en el campamento no intentarás nada...

Los ojos de Rose lo miran con reproche.

-¿Cuándo le dirás a tu esposa que ya no la quieres? ¿Cuándo podremos estar juntos?

Harry aparta la mirada, últimamente Rose no deja de hacerle esas preguntas. No sabe cómo decirle que lo suyo es imposible, que su padre nunca aceptaría su relación, y menos sus hijos, Lily...

-Debo irme a dormir, tú también deberías hacerlo... es tarde.

Es lo único que puede decir, hacer.

 **I**

La familia empaca felizmente, Harry ni siquiera se percata de lo que está guardando en los bolsos, últimamente su cabeza está en otra parte.

-Harry, ya es hora de irnos, ¿estás listo?

-Si... solo guardo un par de camisas más y...

-Harry... -Ginny lo abraza desde atrás -, sé que estás muy estresado por el trabajo, pero ir a acampar en familia te ayudará. Ya verás. Además... podemos hacer cosas divertidas dentro de la tienda...

-Ginny...

Ella lo besa, de la misma forma que el primer día. Harry se siente sumamente culpable.

-No te escaparás de mí Potter...

 **II**

El bosque al que decidieron ir le recuerda a aquellos días de guerra, donde no les quedaba otra opción que refugiarse en lugares alejados. El calor es terrible, todos están bañados en una capa de sudor molesta, los mosquitos rondan insoportables, y la espera de los demás se hace eterna.

Cuando Hermione y Ron aparecen, abrazan a Harry al instante, hace mucho que no se han visto, y el trio sigue siendo tan unido como siempre.

La familia se saluda, y Hugo y Rose aparecen. La chica se acerca a Harry y le da un beso en la mejilla.

-Hola Harry -le dice tan inocente como siempre.

-Hola Rose...

-¡Bien! ¡A armar las tiendas! -exclama Hermione y de su mágica bolsa saca tres tiendas, las cuales comienzan a armar mientras conversan sobre lo que han hecho los primeros días de vacaciones.

De vez en cuando, Harry siente la mirada de Rose, pero intenta ignorarla todo lo que puede, sabiendo que cualquier debilidad podría dejarlo expuesto, ya que Ginny siempre ha sido bastante celosa y desconfiada.

El pelinegro sabe que si Rose no deja de mirarlo de esa forma traerá problemas, debe decírselo antes de que sea tarde.

-¡Bocadillos! -exclama Ginny con una gran sonrisa, y los chicos y Ron se acercan rápidamente.

Harry, con la excusa de ir por las bebidas, se acerca al lugar donde está Rose sentada y comienza a revolver las mochilas.

-¿Puedes dejar de mirarme así Rose? -murmura enfadado. La chica le roba una botella de agua con una sonrisa.

-Lo siento, es que te ves demasiado guapo con esa sudadera azul -suspira divertida -, ahora que lo pienso tu nunca me has dicho guapa... es muy malo de tu parte tío.

Harry la mira suspirando. Rose es demasiado bonita, aquella forma de sus labios, aquel cabello rojo y despeinado, y esa ropa que usa... esos shorts que muestran sus bonitas piernas y aquel escote de su blusa que...

El mago aparta la mirada, no debe dejar que lo provoque así.

Lily aparece y lo abraza desde atrás.

-¿De qué hablaban? -pregunta besando sonoramente la mejilla de su padre.

-Harry se niega a jugar a un partido de Quidditch con nosotros -miente la pelirroja con una sonrisa pícara.

-¿Por qué papá? ¡Suena muy divertido!

Y al final, Harry es arrastrado a tomar su escoba y jugar con los chicos. Ron se suma al juego como un niño. Hugo saca las pelotas y Lily y Rose se preparan para atacar los aros de sus tíos.

-Bien Harry, este es el plan, yo cuido los aros y tú atacas, ¿entendido? -le susurra Ron.

El mago suspira, hace mucho que no juega el Quidditch y menos de Cazador. En el otro equipo, Lily parece custodiar los aros, y Rose se decide a atacar. Algo que a Harry no le gusta demasiado.

-Un juego con tan pocas personas, es patético -suspira Hugo, y luego suelta la Quaffle -¡Comienza el juego!

El mago estira la mano hacia arriba intentando atrapar la Quaffle, pero Rose aparece chocándolo con su escoba y la toma, para luego volar a toda velocidad y embocarla en el aro, haciendo a Ron soltar varios impropios.

-¡Harry! ¡Tienes que estar más atento! ¡Rose es una maquina! -exclama su amigo pelirrojo mientras su hija sonríe satisfecha.

-¡Bien hecho Rosie! -exclama Lily y ambas chicas chocan sus manos.

La Quaffle vuelve a volar en el centro y esta vez Harry es más rápido y logra anotar.

Ron grita como un desquiciado mientras Rose y Lily discuten.

Y el partido se vuelve algo alocado, Harry termina divirtiéndose y dándolo todo por ganar al igual que Ron, y las chicas con sed de victoria parecen estar en la misma situación.

Es la última jugada, el que anota gana, ambos equipos están atentos. Harry logra tomar la Quaffle y vuela a toda velocidad hacia el aro enemigo, pero Rose se pone a su lado y lo empuja haciendo que la pelota salga disparada lejos, muy fuera del área de juego.

Ambos giran sus escobas dispuestos a buscar la Quaffle, y salen del campo, volando entre los árboles, compitiendo en velocidad. Harry ve la pelota que ha caído bajo un árbol, y comienza a estirar la mano, pero Rose lo empuja, y él la imita y así hasta que ambos caen de sus escobas hasta rodar en el suelo abrazados.

Harry termina sobre ella jadeante, adolorido por la caída. Rose lo mira, con los cabellos pelirrojos desparramados por el suelo. Le sonríe.

Y ahí es cuando Harry se da cuenta de que ha quedado rodeado por sus piernas, y su boca a centímetros de ese escote provocador.

Rose aprieta sus piernas, apretándolo más contra ella, logrando así aumentar su erección. Harry entrecierra los ojos por un momento, disfrutando de la sensación.

-Hace mucho que no me haces el amor, últimamente lo único que hacemos es jugar -susurra y su mano va a su cabello azabache -¿Por qué eres tan difícil Harry Potter?

-Sabes que está mal -murmura él tomando su mano y alejándola -No debe volver a ocurrir.

Rose lo mira, a pesar de esa aura caprichosa que siempre muestra, se siente triste.

-Ahora debemos volver antes de que...

La pelirroja rueda hasta quedar sobre él.

-Nunca nadie me hizo sentir lo que me hiciste sentir Harry... aquella noche fue grandiosa, ¿por qué ahora nunca avanzamos hasta eso? ¿por qué siempre me detienes? -musita. Le saca sus gafas y se acerca, y deposita un suave beso sobre sus labios.

-¡¿Rose?! ¡¿Papá están ahí?! -se escucha la voz de Lily y los pasos torpes de Ron.

Ambos se apartan rápidamente y se levantan. La pelirroja toma la Quaffle.

-¡Ahí están! -exclama Ron con una sonrisa -¿Han encontrado la pelota?

Rose la levanta triunfal.

-¡Continuemos el juego! -exclama Lily alegremente.

 **III**

La victoria fue de Harry y Ron, y el pelirrojo no dejó de alardear durante toda la tarde, hasta que Hermione lo obligó a callarse.

Lily se ve bastante enojada por la derrota, Rose, por el contrario parece estar en otro mundo. Harry se siente igual, sus ojos chocan de vez en cuando, y el mago no puede evitar preguntarse cuanto más aguantará.

Después de comer unos sándwiches preparados por Hermione, todos se van a dormir.

Ginny se acurruca junto a Harry y lo mira con una sonrisa.

-Te ves cansado amor -le dice acariciando su mejilla -, podemos dejar los juegos para la siguiente noche si quieres.

Harry la mira somnoliento, y termina asintiendo. Se duerme y sueña.

Sueña con esa primera vez. Escucha los gemidos de Rose, los suyos, llenos de sudor, el vaivén rápido de sus caderas mientras la tomaba sobre la mesa...

Se despierta, está abrazando a Ginny tan fuerte que ella también se ha despertado. La bruja lo mira pícaramente al sentir la gran erección que hay contra ella, y termina por subirse a él.

-Ginny... -murmura sorprendido.

Ella baja un poco su bóxer y corre sus braguitas hacia un lado, y se deja penetrar.

Se mueve y la escucha gemir, ella lo obliga a sostenerla por las caderas. Harry aun confundido, mira la escena algo adormilado. Aun así, se deja llevar. Necesita descargarse si quiere olvidarse de Rose, si quiere que las cosas no se le vayan de las manos. Debe hacer lo correcto.

Y cuando llega al éxtasis y su mirada viaja por toda la tienda cree ver a alguien espiando allí, solo ve una silueta que termina por alejarse, pero sabe inmediatamente de quien se trata.

 **IV**

A la mañana siguiente, Ginny está más alegre que lo normal, lo llena de besos apenas despierta. Cada beso se siente tan culpable, Harry se siente el peor marido y tío que pudiera existir.

Al vestirse, ambos salen de la tienda. Hermione y Ron están allí, sentados comiendo unas galletas.

-¿Y los niños? -pregunta Ginny mientras se sientan junto a ellos.

-Se han ido hace una hora a bañar al lago, el calor es insoportable -suspira Hermione -, tal vez deberíamos ir luego.

-Sería genial, hace tanto calor, ¿o no Harry? -le pregunta su esposa abrazándolo.

Harry asiente y se lleva una galleta a la boca.

-Oh miren, allí vienen -dice Ron con una sonrisa.

Hugo, Lily y Rose aparecen desde lejos. Harry intenta no mirar mucho, pero apenas puede, sabe que lo ha visto con Ginny, y eso lo hace sentir horrible.

Rose lleva puesto un short mojado, y la parte de arriba de la bikini, que es de un color rosa oscuro, tan sexy que lo deja sin aliento.

Ella, a diferencia del día anterior, apenas lo mira. El enojo se ve plasmado en su cara, de una forma que lo asusta.

-¿Cómo la han pasado chicos? -le pregunta Hermione mientras se sientan junto a ellos.

-Bien -contesta Lily -, aunque hoy Rose se ha levantado con malhumor.

La pelirroja apenas se ofende con la confesión de su prima, solo toma una galleta y se entretiene con ella.

-¿Por qué mi corazoncito está de malhumor? -pregunta Ron abrazándola con dulzura.

-Solo me duele la cabeza... -suspira clavando su mirada en el suelo.

Hermione al instante saca un frasquito de su bolsa y se lo tiende. Rose lo toma.

-Gracias mamá...

La chica se levanta y se mete en la tienda.

-Harry, ¿puedes acompañarla? Y tráeme los platos y cubiertos así podemos armar la mesa para almorzar -le dice Hermione mientras saca un mantel de su bolsa.

Harry entra en la tienda.

-¿Platos? Ahora los busco -susurra ella, y si inclina hacia un cajón, apenas mirándolo.

-Rose... sobre ayer... -Harry se pasa la mano por la nuca nervioso, ni siquiera sabe que decir.

-¿La amas? -pregunta deteniéndose.

Harry se queda en silencio. Desde que ha empezado a sentir cosas por Rose, duda completamente de ello. La pequeña pelirrojita aparece en sus pensamientos la gran parte del día, volviéndolo loco. Pero responder aquello lo haría más difícil para ambos.

Harry suspira, y Rose lo mira con aquellos grandes ojos azules.

-Nunca respondes a mis preguntas -suelta enojada -, ¿por qué? Necesito saber, ¿qué es lo nuestro? ¿solo sexo? ¿solo es un juego?

-¡No lo sé! -contesta harto de la situación, harto de desearla, de querer abrazarla, tocarla...

Rose se muerde los labios intentando no llorar, y vuelve a girarse para continuar con la búsqueda de los platos.

Lily entra a la tienda preocupada y los mira a los dos.

-¿Qué sucede?

-Le preguntaba a Harry cuál de los dos tipos de platos quiere llevar -se ríe Rose como puede, cansada de actuar, de fingir, de esconder todo lo que siente.

-Oh... -exclama Lily no muy convencida.

Harry toma los tenedores y sale de la tienda.

Durante toda la tarde, Harry se dedica a jugar ajedrez mágico con Ron, o a estar ocupado en cualquier cosa, quiere dejar de pensar en todo, aunque le es imposible, los rostros de sus familiares no hacen otra cosa que empeorar la culpa.

El mago decide irse a dormir temprano, y los sueños con relación a Rose vuelven, torturándolo, despertándole a media noche.

Ginny duerme tan tranquila junto a él, ajena al problema que su marido está transitando...

Harry se lleva las manos al rostro y se da cuenta de que está sudando, y que la remera está pegada a su cuerpo. El calor casi lo hace marear, asique decide salir de la tienda.

El aire fresco lo recibe como una caricia, Harry suspira y observa las demás tiendas. Todos parecen dormir.

Comienza a caminar hacia el lago, sabiendo que no podrá dormirse y que un buen baño podrá mejorar su estado. El sonido nocturno del bosque comienza a relajarlo, las lechuzas cantan mirándolo con sus ojos grandes.

Piensa en Rose, en lo que diría de las lechuzas, a ella le encantan, le gusta acariciarlas, en especial las blancas... las blancas como Hedwig.

La brisa veraniega mueve sus cabellos, y Harry se pregunta cómo sus risos pelirrojos se hubieran movido... como le hubiera sonreído...

Se pregunta cómo sería si pudiera estar con ella sin ningún impedimento, si serían felices, si tendrían una casa, si tendrían muchas lechuzas...

 _¿Es solo sexo? ¿Es solo un juego?_

Harry se lleva las manos al cabello y se detiene hasta apoyarse contra un árbol.

Quiere pensar eso. Que es solo sexo, que es solo su cuerpo el que lo lleva a la locura, pero últimamente es todo lo que la constituye lo que lo lleva a la demencia, su forma de ser, su sonrisa, sus muecas, le gusta cuando se enoja, cuando lo regaña, cuando se ríe de esa forma contagiosa...

Escucha un suave chapoteo que lo hace mirar hacia el lago. Y no sabe si es la realidad o si es algo creado por su trastornada cabeza...

Rose está allí sentada sobre una roca junto al agua, totalmente desnuda. La luz blanquecina de la luna llena ilumina su cuerpo de una forma casi irreal.

De su cabello largo y pelirrojo caen gotitas que corren por toda su figura, Harry sigue el camino de estas, que viajan y caen sobre sus pechos... rozan sus pezones y bajan hasta llegar a su ombligo...

Harry aparta la mirada, se siente tan mal por espiar, por volver a caer en aquella situación. ¿Por qué tiene que estar siempre a dónde va? ¿Por qué el destino sigue siendo tan caprichoso, por qué quiere juntarlos? ¿Por qué no puede dejar de quererla de esa forma?

Retrocede, intentando escapar de esa enseño ración, pero pisa una ramita que lo delata al instante. Los ojos azules de Rose se posan en él rápidamente.

¿Por qué no se cubre? ¿Por qué no grita como cualquier otra chica en su situación?

Ella nunca tiene vergüenza, no cuando se trata de él. Le molesta eso, le agrada eso, es una lucha interna tan fuerte la que vive en él.

-Harry... -murmura ella, con esa voz suave que lo invita a acercarse.

Harry sabe, sabe que si se acerca nunca más podrá alejarse, que si se deja caer otra vez como aquella noche ya no tendrá fuerzas para fingir más.

Su cuerpo y corazón terminan por decidirse, y comienza a moverse hacia ella. Rose lo mira con ojos brillantes, sorprendida por su decisión.

La toma del rostro y la besa, con tanto hambre que la hace gemir. Sus manos van a su cabello azabache, intensificando el beso, hasta sentir su lengua contra la suya.

Las manos del mago viajan acariciando su cintura, su piel mojada...

Ella le saca la sudadera con rapidez, y sus pezones chocan con la piel de él, despertando ese deseo animal como la primera vez.

Sus lenguas se enredan, juguetean una contra la otra, mientras las manos de Harry viajan a su trasero y la aprietan contra su erección, arrancándole gemidos, haciendo que se aferre más a él.

Harry deja caer sus jeans y sus bóxer y la sube a horcajadas. Ambos se meten en el lago, hasta que el agua les llega hasta las caderas. La boca del mago baja hasta su cuello y succiona en aquella piel blanca y joven, mientras Rose suelta unos pequeños grititos que lo excitan hasta la morbosidad.

-Tómame -le pide moviéndose contra su miembro, queriendo sentirlo adentro, pero Harry todavía no se ha saciado suficiente del juego, y la alza aún más arriba hasta tener una buena vista de sus pechos. Su boca va directo hacia allí, y toma un pezón haciéndola estremecer de placer.

-Harry... -jadea desesperada, sintiendo ese cosquilleo de placer en el vientre, tan tortuoso...

Harry gruñe mordiendo, succionando sus pechos, haciendo todo eso que no se ha animado a volver a hacer por tanto tiempo.

-Harry... por favor... -gime ella, frotándose contra su miembro, en un placer delirante, el mago la toma de las caderas, obligándola a detenerse, porque sabe que si sigue así se correrá sin siquiera haber entrado a su interior.

Mira a Rose de una forma distinta, y susurra esas palabras que nunca se ha atrevido decir.

-Te amo Rose.

La pelirroja lo mira sin poder creer lo que acaba de escuchar, y el la besa, chupa su labio inferior con sensualidad, y luego Rose lo siente, siente como entra en ella en un rápido movimiento, dejándola sin aliento. Se muerde los labios con fuerza intentando controlar las oleadas que se avecinan en su vientre, quiere aguantarse, quiere que dure el mayor tiempo posible.

Harry con sus manos en las caderas de la bruja, la ayuda a comenzar a embestir con rudeza, observando como el rostro de su pelirroja se contorsiona de placer. Aprieta sus caderas para ir más profundo, para hundirse en su calor.

Rose lo besa, jadea, lo besa otra vez...

Es tan placentero volverse a sentir, que los jadeos comienzan a hacerlos marear, pierden el equilibrio y caen completamente al agua, mojándose por completo.

Al salir a la superficie, se ríen tontamente y el juego sigue, solo que esta vez, el mago la lleva a la orilla y la apoya en la tierra húmeda. Le abre las piernas lo más que puede, y la vuelve a penetrar, arrancando otro grito de su parte.

Embiste con fuerza, queriendo verla llegar, colapsar junto a él. Toca sus pechos otra vez, llevándola a ese placer prohibido.

 _¿Cómo algo tan incorrecto puede sentirse tan bien?_

Rose llega al éxtasis entre gritos y palabras intangibles, mientras Harry la observa pegado a ella, y él también se deja liberar hasta la última gota.

Se deja caer junto a ella y la abraza. Rose apoya su rostro en su pecho y lo mira con una sonrisa.

-Harry.

-¿Hmm?

-Te quiero.

-Yo también Rose.

Se quedan en silencio por un instante, mirando el cielo estrellado.

-¿Qué haremos?

-Primero me divorciaré de Ginny -contesta -, creo que lo nuestro no funciona desde hace mucho tiempo...

Rose asiente y acaricia su pecho, las caricias terminan envolviéndolos otra vez.

-Tócame otra vez Harry -le pide, y el la besa una vez más para luego volver a hacerla suya bajo la luz de la luna.

 **V**

Intentan volver en silencio, Rose le toma la mano con fuerza, sabiendo que los siguientes días no serán fáciles para ninguno de los dos. Un divorcio no iba a ser fácil, en especial con hijos de por medio, a pesar de que Lily y los demás ya estaban grandes, sabían que sería doloroso de la misma forma.

Al llegar a las tiendas ven a Lily sentada en el suelo. Su mirada se fija en ellos, ha estado llorando.

-¿Sucedió... sucedió algo? -pregunta Rose nerviosa, mirando hacia las demás tiendas. Todos parecen dormir.

-Maldita ramera, ¿de verdad me lo estás preguntando?

Aquella actitud tan furiosa les hace entender que ella ya lo sabe todo.

-Lily... -comienza Harry, pero es rápidamente interrumpido.

-¡Cállate! ¡¿Dices ser mi padre?! ¡¿De verdad?! ¡¿Cómo puedes hacerle esto a mamá?! ¡¿Cómo te puedes poner a coger con la hija de tus amigos?! -grita levantándose del suelo, luego mira a Rose rabiosa -¡¿Estás feliz ahora perra?! ¡Lo has logrado! ¡Has destruido a mi familia!

Lily se lanza hacia Rose y comienza a arrancarle de los cabellos.

Las luces de la tienda se encienden, y todos salen afuera ante los gritos, viendo atónitos la escena que se está desencadenando.

Harry intenta separarlas, pero lo único que logra es un golpe en la nariz de parte de Lily.

-¡Lily detente! -exclama Ginny atónita al ver a Harry en el suelo con la nariz sangrando.

-¡Se ha acostado con Rose mamá! ¡Se ha... se ha acostado con... con Rose! -llora desconsolada al igual que la pelirroja que está zamarreando.

Hermione frunce el ceño y luego sonríe nerviosa.

-Eso no puede ser cierto, ¿verdad Harry?

La castaña, su amiga desde que tiene memoria, lo mira temblorosa, Harry no contesta, se queda en silencio, en uno de esos que confirman claramente las sospechas.

Ron se queda inmóvil, nunca lo ha mirado de esa forma, y Harry sabe lo que le espera. Rose empuja a Lily y se pone en el miedo.

-Papá, no le hagas daño por favor... -suplica entre lágrimas.

-Harry... Harry... ¿no es cierto, verdad? -pregunta Ginny con una mano en el pecho.

-Lo siento -dice al fin y eso es suficiente para que Ron se lance sobre él.

La sangre invade su boca y recibe los golpes furiosos de su mejor amigo, mientras Rose se cuelga de la espalda del pelirrojo inútilmente, queriendo que todo se detenga.

Se lo merece. Harry sabe que se lo merece, se deja golpear hasta que todo se vuelve negro.


	7. Al pie de la letra -Draco&Ginny

_**Al pie de la letra -Draco &Ginny**  
_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

Está cansada de su rutina diaria. Levantarse, limpiar, hacer la comida, alistarse, despedirse de la familia, trabajar por ocho horas o más, llegar a casa a las doce de la noche, cuando Harry ya está durmiendo o está cansado para tener sexo.

Ginny siempre se había reído de las parejas viejas y aburridas, siempre había pensado que con Harry nunca iba a ocurrirle aquello, pero claramente se había equivocado. Después de tener a Lily, las cosas se habían puesto realmente aburridas, apenas hablaban, ya no había abrazos, ni besos.

Harry no parece darse cuenta de las preocupaciones de su esposa, solo tiene mente para el trabajo.

Aun así Ginny quiere creer que todavía no está todo perdido, pero un día cuando él llega a su oficina, las cosas comienzan a cambiar.

Es una tarde como cualquier otra, la pelirroja está ordenando su escritorio de trabajo. Son tantas las cosas que tiene que terminar que se siente estresada. Siempre había creído que no había nada más difícil que ser una jugadora estrella de Quidditch. Pero luego de entrar en aquel trabajo se ha dado cuenta de que había estado muy equivocada.

-Ginny... -dice su jefe mientras entra a su oficina.

-¿Si?

-Ya he encontrado a alguien que puede ayudarte con el trabajo.

La pelirroja levanta la mirada de los papeles. Apenas puede creer a quien está viendo.

Él le sonríe, como en las épocas de Hogwarts, de esa forma tan arrogante y asquerosa.

Ginny observa a su jefe, reprochándole, pero el Sr. Crawford es tan viejo y distraído, que la pelirroja está segura de que ni siquiera es consciente de la situación en que la está poniendo.

-Espero que Draco pueda ayudarte querida, ahora me voy, este dolor de espalda está matándome -dice el anciano saliendo de la oficina.

Se quedan solos. Ginny no puede creer en la situación que está. Sola en la misma habitación que Draco Malfoy, el eterno enemigo de su familia, y de todos sus amigos.

-Bien, dime en que estás trabajando -dice como si nada.

-No pienso trabajar contigo -suelta furiosa, incrédula.

-Ya he firmado el contrato, no hay vuelta atrás Weasley, a menos que quieras renunciar -dice con una sonrisa mientras se sienta en la silla del frente y comienza a revisar los papeles.

-¿Renunciar? ¿Por ti? -Ginny no puede creer lo que está oyendo -Nunca Malfoy.

-El Sr. Crawford me ha dicho que necesitas ayuda urgente. Asique deja de quejarte, no es mi culpa que no tengas la inteligencia propia para manejar un trabajo tan fácil.

La pelirroja se queda con la boca abierta. Hace años que nadie le había hablado así, desde la guerra para ser exactos. Desde el triunfo de Harry, todos la han tratado con aprecio y dulzura, claramente había olvidado la pesadez de los insultos del Slytherin.

-¿Ofendí a la esposa del elegido? -pregunta el divertido como si pudiera leerle la mente.

Ginny se pasa una mano por el cabello, intentando detener la ira que amenaza con salir y matarlo. En vez de cometer un asesinato y ser mandada a Azkaban, la pelirroja termina dejando una pila enorme de papeles delante de su cara.

-Si vas a quedarte trabaja Malfoy. Si vuelves a ofenderme te lanzaré tantos hechizos que ni siquiera podrás levantarte de la silla.

 _Dedicado a mis amigos hp0708 y fercha_vk_

Draco se ríe, y por primera vez, Ginny lo ve trabajar de verdad. No entiende por qué está allí, porque un Malfoy está haciendo un trabajo tan vulgar como ese. Nunca en su vida se hubiera imaginado que la serpiente terminaría ordenando papeles junto a ella en la oficina. Aterrador.

Las horas pasan, trabajan juntos, el clima es tan extraño que a veces Ginny se pregunta si estará soñando. Y la bruja está tan sumergida en sus pensamientos que no se ha dado cuenta de que su compañero se ha detenido y está leyendo algo.

-Nunca creí que serías de esas escritoras que escriben cosas... eróticas... -dice Draco con una enorme sonrisa, arrancándola completamente de sus pensamientos.

Ginny al darse cuenta de la situación le arranca los papeles de las manos. Se pone tan roja como su cabello, haciéndolo reír.

-Dime, ¿Potter sabe que escribes esto? Tal vez se enfade al enterarse que su dulce e inocente esposa tiene ciertas fantasías oscuras.

Ginny saca su varita y se estira a través del escritorio, hasta colocársela en la garganta. Su mirada tímida ha desaparecido, ahora se ve realmente amenazante.

-Si le dices a alguien de esto te mataré, desde hace mucho que lo quiero hacer, y si me das la excusa perfecta lo haré, y dime Malfoy, ¿ha alguien le importará tu muerte? No. Eres un maldito bastardo.

Se ríe.

Con un rápido movimiento Draco hace que la bruja pierda el equilibrio y caiga entre sus brazos. La varita de Ginny rueda por el suelo, dejándola indefensa frente al mago que la sostiene con fuerza.

Sus ojos fríos y azules se clavan en ella, la cercanía le genera a Ginny un calor extraño, su corazón comienza a palpitar inquieto contra su pecho, antes de poder controlarse, su mirada viaja hacia los labios de Draco. Es algo loco pero siente la necesidad de que la bese.

-¿Por qué escribes cosas tan sucias Weasley? -susurra y una de sus manos viaja hasta posarse en un botón de su camisa, que desabrocha con rapidez. Con sus dedos acaricia su piel, hasta rozar su sostén.

-¿Acaso son tus fantasías, fantasías que Potter no puede cumplir?

-Déjame ir -le ordena, haber escuchado el apellido de su esposo la ha hecho reaccionar.

-Lo más gracioso de todo es que lo he leído todo, ¿cómo puedes tener papeles tan íntimos mezclados con los del trabajo? Eres más inútil de lo que creí.

Ginny forcejea con él, furiosa, enojada consigo misma, y más avergonzada que nunca.

-Me pregunto qué sucedería si esparzo los rumores, ¿qué vergonzoso, verdad? La dulce y respetable esposa del elegido, sería triste que toda esa fachada se cayera en pedazos, ¿no lo crees?

-Eres un parasito.

Él le sonríe divertido.

-Quédate tranquila Weasley, no le diré a nadie, pero te costará otro precio...

 **I**

Ginny no puede creer que Draco Malfoy haya leído la novela que ha estado escribiendo. Desde que Harry no logra complacerla ha estado descargando todo su deseo en papel, y ahora su peor enemigo es consciente de su mente pervertida.

No puede dormir, se imagina a la serpiente riéndose de ella, de todas las situaciones que ha planteado con los personajes. Se siente tan humillada, tan enojada.

Mira a su esposo dormir, se pregunta qué pensarían el o sus hijos si se enteraran de lo que ha estado escribiendo y quiere morirse. Quiere pensar que Draco dice la verdad, que no dirá nada, pero duda. Duda, y sabe que él le pedirá algo a cambio, algo horrible de seguro.

Y cuando se va a dormir sueña, sueña con cosas que nunca creyó poder soñar, sueña que Malfoy la toca, y cuando se despierta se siente tan mojada que resulta molesto.

Se da la ducha más fría del mundo, intentando calmar ese deseo morboso, y luego se pone a cocinar, mientras a su alrededor sus hijos se agarran de los cabellos y se golpean.

-¡Dejen de pelear! -exclama enojada, pero James y Albus siguen rodando en el suelo pegándose tan fuerte como pueden. En uno de esos golpes han lanzado la muñeca de porcelana de Lily al suelo, la pequeña pelirroja se pone a llorar tan fuerte que la casa se vuelve un completo caos.

-¡Harry! ¡Ayúdame! -grita Ginny, pero su esposo parece haberse ido.

Después de intentar separarlos por bastante tiempo, la pelirroja se rinde y los separa con la varita. Lily sigue llorando, parece no querer parar más.

-Lily, hermosa, te compraré otra muñeca, ¿sí?

-Pero esa me la había regalado el tío Ron, me dijo que la cuidara bien, ¡es injusto mamá!

-Lo sé cariño, te prometo que les pondré el peor castigo de todos.

-¡Pero mamá James comenzó! -exclama Albus levantándose del piso.

Y el griterío comienza de nuevo, y Ginny no ve la hora de que Harry vuelva para poder irse a trabajar.

 **II**

-¿Cansada? -le pregunta Draco con una sonrisa mientras la ve entrar -Has llegado diez minutos tarde.

Ginny suspira y deja su bolso en el suelo, que aquel idiota le dijera eso en la cara era lo último que faltaba en ese horrendo día. Apenas lo puede creer.

Ginny se ve tan exhausta que casi parece ridículo.

-Cállate Malfoy.

-Quiero resaltar que, no he podido dejar de pensar en los capítulos que has escrito, leerlos fue bastante entretenido -dice divertido mientras la pelirroja se sienta en la silla.

-Me alegra brindarte entretenimiento -sonríe sarcásticamente.

-Aunque debes admitir que algunas de tus fantasías son un tanto... vulgares.

Ginny se ruboriza, intentando ignorarlo comienza a sacar el material a trabajar. Draco no deja de mirarla, la pone nerviosa, él es consciente de ello, y le divierte.

-La escena del ascensor estuvo bastante bien.

Ginny suspira, el día pesado que ha tenido, más las amenazas del idiota de Slytherin, no le dan fuerzas ni para pelear. Está tan cansada que ya desea irse a dormir, desaparecer de este mundo por un momento.

Se levanta y comienza a buscar una carpeta entre los estantes antes de ponerse a llorar frente a él como una colegiala.

-¿Qué buscas? -solo es un susurro, pero Ginny salta sorprendida, Malfoy ahora está detrás de ella, tan cerca como la noche anterior.

-El informe que hice hace un mes sobre... sobre...

Miente. Ginny ni siquiera sabe lo que está buscando. Draco suspira, y su aliento roza su cuello, haciéndola estremecer.

Sus manos van a su cabello pelirrojo y lo lleva hasta colocarlo en el otro hombro. Ginny se queda inmóvil, con el corazón agitado, y después de unos pocos segundos la siente. Siente la boca de Draco Malfoy en su cuello, chupando suavemente sobre su punto más débil. La sensación es maravillosa, caliente, Ginny suelta un gemido inevitable, y el mago toma aquello como un incentivo. Sus grandes manos pasan por debajo de su falda, rozando su cancán, subiendo como una lenta tortura. Se detiene cuando llega al borde de este, y al cabo de un momento comienza a bajarlo suavemente, solo en lo justo para tener la libre entrada a sus braguitas.

Ginny suelta un jadeo, quiere apartarlo, debe apartarlo. Es _Draco Malfoy_. Pero algo nuevo ha despertado en ella, algo que ha estado guardado y oculto por mucho tiempo.

Sus dedos se posan sobre sus braguitas que ya están empapadas. Hace tanto que no la tocan, hace tanto que nadie se toma el tiempo necesario con ella, que cada toque se siente el doble de bueno.

Sus dedos comienzan a moverse en aquella tela tibia, provocando gemidos de parte de ella.

La boca de Draco viaja hasta su oreja, donde mordisquea su lóbulo con una delicadeza que la sorprende.

-Debes quedarte callada si no quieres que nos escuchen -susurra -¿De acuerdo?

Ginny asiente cerrando los ojos, y al instante los dedos de Malfoy pasan por debajo de sus braguitas. La sensación es tan placentera que la pelirroja debe morderse los labios para no gritar. Los dedos de Draco se mojan al instante con ese tibio y resbaloso líquido, al sentirla tan mojada el mago gruñe bajito.

Juega con su clítoris a un nivel tortuoso, Ginny se aferra a las maderas de la estantería mientras Draco la complace, mientras se apoya contra ella. La pelirroja siente su erección. Desear, ser deseada, hace tanto que buscaba aquello, y lo había encontrado en su peor enemigo...

Siente que se va a correr, pero Draco se detiene, con maldad, queriendo hacerla sufrir, desear. Ginny mueve sus caderas desesperada por ese orgasmo, esta tan cerca...

Pero el mago la sujeta de las caderas marcando control.

-Quieta Weasley.

Después de un momento donde la sensación ha desaparecido, Draco vuelve a aquella zona húmeda y vuelve a tocarla. Uno de sus dedos se introduce, y está tan mojada que le resulta tan fácil, tan rápido hacerlo...

Ginny gime sin poder contenerse.

-Shh...Weasley... callada...

El mago mueve su dedo con lentitud en su interior, buscando esa suplica de parte de ella, y la consigue más rápido de lo que imaginó.

-Por favor...

 _¿Por favor?_ Ginny no tiene idea de donde salen esas palabras, solo salen. Siente como Draco introduce otro dedo y comienza a moverlos con rapidez. Las oleadas de placer vuelven a aparecer, borrando cualquier otro pensamiento de su mente.

Y lo siente. Todo su cuerpo se concentra en esa reacción, llega a la cima gracias a los dedos de Draco Malfoy.

Apenas puede tomarse un minuto a pensar en lo que sucedió, porque el mago le baja la falda rápidamente al escuchar pasos cerca.

La puerta se abre y el jefe los mira con sus grandes gafas, lleva una gran carpeta en el brazo.

-Les traje la carpeta de investigación de hoy -dice y la deja sobre la mesa -, intenten terminar todo antes del horario de salida.

El anciano abandona la habitación dejando a los dos magos en un silencio sepulcral.

Ginny apenas puede mirar a Draco durante el resto de la jornada, nunca se había dejado llevar así, se siente sucia pero a la vez liberada, es una sensación desesperante. En cuanto al rubio, parece estar tranquilo, se dedica a ayudarla con la investigación, y no dice nada más.

Cuando Ginny llega a casa y ve a Harry durmiendo en la cama no siente culpa. Ni una pizca.

Se recuesta en la cama y piensa en lo que hizo. No sabe si reír o llorar. Draco Malfoy nunca ha sido una opción para ella, ¿cómo es que ha podido pasar algo así entre los dos? Piensa en su novela, y lo recuerda, en el primer capítulo el protagonista masculino acorrala a la chica y prácticamente le hace lo mismo.

¿Podría ser que Malfoy estuviera llevando la ficción a la realidad?

Sin darse cuenta, está deseosa de que llegue el día siguiente.

 **III**

Ginny Weasley entra al edificio del Ministerio un poco nerviosa, y lo ve, Draco está parado junto al monumento del centro.

-Hola -dice Ginny sin apenas mirarlo.

-Hola.

Ambos magos suben al ascensor, las puertas se cierran y comienza a moverse. La pelirroja baja la mirada, y cuando piensa que tal vez estaba equivocada, Draco tira de su brazo y la besa. Quién iba a decir que la boca del enemigo iba a sentirse tan bien.

Su lengua se introduce en su boca, y se mueve de manera experta, invadiendo cada parte de ella, hasta enredarse con la suya.

Ginny lleva una mano a su cabello rubio, y lo despeina, lo atrae hacia él.

El ascensor se detiene, ambos se separan rápidamente y dos magos entran.

-Buenos días.

-Buenos días.

El ascensor se eleva y en el siguiente piso los dos magos se bajan, apenas las puertas se cierran, vuelven a besarse.

Draco la acorrala contra las paredes metálicas, y una de sus manos viaja por debajo de su camisa, por abajo de su sostén hasta apretar uno de sus pechos.

Ginny gime contra su boca, el mago mordisquea sus labios con sensualidad, y sus dedos comienzan a pellizcar su pezón lentamente.

-¡ _Cistem Aperio_! -exclama Malfoy con su varita en mano y el ascensor se detiene con un fuerte chillido -Eso... eso nos dará tiempo -dice con la respiración agitada.

Sus manos desabrochan rápidamente la camisa de Ginny, luego le arranca el sostén casi con violencia. La sube a horcajadas a él, y su boca va directo a aquel pezón con el que ha estado jugueteando. Lo chupa, lo succiona, dejando a la pelirroja envuelta en un manojo de gritos.

-Tómame... tómame aquí -jadea la leona. Los ojos celestes de Malfoy se posan en los suyos, tan deseosos y oscuros que le provocan cosquilleos en el estómago.

-Sabes que todavía no es hora...

Ginny se mueve contra su erección, intentando provocarlo, aunque sabe que aquello debe suceder más adelante. Las manos de Draco se colocan en su trasero y la aprietan, jugando de la misma manera a aquellas embestidas con ropa.

Frotarse de esa manera enciende hasta la parte más inusual de su cuerpo, el mago sabe moverse, sabe cómo complacerla de una manera que casi la asusta. Y suena ridículo para una mujer de su edad, pero llega, siente el orgasmo sacudir todo su interior. Draco la observa, tan arrogante, tan posesivo, consciente de lo que es capaz que una mujer sienta. Deja que sus pies vuelvan a tocar el suelo, se ajusta la corbata mientras una muy ruborizada pelirroja se acomoda la ropa.

Draco mueve su varita y el ascensor vuelve a andar hasta dejarlos en su piso.

-Señora Potter se ve muy roja, ¿se encuentra bien? -le pregunta uno de los compañeros.

-Sí... hacía... hacía de-demasiado calor en el ascensor...

Draco se ríe sin poder evitarlo, Ginny es tan mala para mentir que le resulta increíble.

-Deberías mejorar tu actuación si no quieres que nadie se entere -le dice él entrando a la oficina.

-Cállate Malfoy.

 **IV**

A veces Ginny se pregunta por qué lo hace. No lo entiende. Draco Malfoy la ha odiado toda la vida, ¿cuál es su motivo? Se pregunta si le calienta que sea la esposa de su enemigo, si así se siente poderoso, como una manera de vengarse de él.

La verdad es que últimamente a Ginny no le importa cuál sea el motivo, el placer que le confiere el rubio es lo único que le importa en estos días. Y tal vez ella también quiere vengarse, a Harry no parece importarle que llegue cada vez más tarde, Ginny piensa que ni siquiera se da cuenta ya que no le ha dicho absolutamente nada.

Y con Draco las cosas son sumamente desesperantes, a veces están peleando y de repente se están besando o toqueteando.

-¿Hace cuánto que Harry no te complace? -le pregunta un día, cuando ella entra a la oficina. Ginny se sienta frente a él en el escritorio, y lo mira curiosa.

-¿Por qué quieres saber?

-¿No puedo tener un poco de curiosidad? -le pregunta el con una sonrisa.

Ginny suspira y sin saber muy bien por qué se lo dice.

-Hace meses.

-No me sorprende de Potter, ¿cómo puedes seguir con él?

-Tenemos hijos en común por si no lo sabes -contesta comenzando a llenar un par de fichas.

-¿Crees que te engaña?

Ginny se detiene, sorprendida por aquella pregunta. Se lo había preguntado varias veces a ella misma, pero nunca había estado completamente segura.

-No lo sé. Pero yo lo estoy engañando a él, asique sería justo, ¿no lo crees? -le pregunta, Malfoy le sonríe, una de esas sonrisas sinceras que ha comenzado a regalarle desde hace poco.

-¿Ahora puedo empezar yo con las preguntas?

Draco la mira con algo de desconfianza.

-Depende.

-Me he enterado recién que te has separado de Astoria, ¿es verdad?

El mago se acomoda en la silla.

-Sí, hace unos meses...

-¿Por eso decidiste tomar el trabajo?

Malfoy suspira, es notable que le incomoda hablar sobre ello, pero aun así, responde.

-Ella se quedó en la mansión, quería que Scorpius tuviera un lugar cómodo para vivir... y les dejé todo, entonces...

-Entonces tomaste este trabajo.

Draco asiente.

-¿Terminaste?

-No. Quiero saber algo más, ¿dónde estás viviendo? -pregunta curiosa.

Él le sonríe.

-En un departamento, a unas cuadras de aquí. ¿Por qué?

-Nunca me has invitado -le reprocha.

-Iba a hacerlo, ¿te parece ir mañana después del trabajo? -le propone con esa mirada intensa que le da cosquilleos en el vientre.

Ginny sabe lo que se viene, y por Merlín, está tan ansiosa por ello.

-Me encantaría.

 **V**

Los sueños húmedos últimamente la están volviendo loca. Malfoy le provoca tanto placer de día que luego, a la noche, lo anhela, lo extraña de tal manera que lo ve en sueños. Sueña que le hace el amor de esa forma intensa que tanto lo caracteriza. El último mes la ha vuelto loca con solo toquetearla.

Ginny se despierta aferrándose a las sabanas. Harry ya se ha marchado, y el griterío de los niños se escucha hasta su habitación.

La rutina pesada esta vez no le molesta, la pelirroja sabe que esta noche se desahogará, sacará toda la angustia que ha guardado por tanto tiempo.

Después de darle la comida a los niños, Ginny se mete en el baño y se da una ducha tibia. Utiliza aquellos jabones perfumados que tanto le gustan a Draco, y se enjabona hasta que el aroma queda impregnado en su piel.

El día transcurre igual que siempre, con tanto trabajo que el rubio y ella apenas se dirigen palabra.

Y cuando el reloj marca la hora de salida a Ginny le cosquillea todo el cuerpo.

Ambos se levantan sin decir nada y salen de la oficina, caminan por los pasillos vacíos y oscuros del Ministerio y salen a la noche.

-Por aquí -le dice él, y comienzan a caminar por las calles hasta detenerse en una puerta de madera, Draco saca sus llaves y abre. La deja pasar primero.

Es un departamento pequeño pero lujoso. Las paredes están pintadas de un suave celeste y hay muchos cuadros oscuros colgados en ellas. La madera toma protagonismo en aquel pequeño lugar, en el medio de la sala junto a los sofás hay una gran barra de aquel material, llena de botellas de alcohol y copas.

-¿Quieres un trago? -le pregunta él tan suavemente desde atrás que la hace saltar.

-S-sí... cualquier cosa...

Draco pasa junto a su lado y se saca la corbata y el saco, los deja en el sofá y se acerca a la barra.

Toma una botella de whisky y sirve en dos pequeños vasos.

Ginny deja su bolso en el sofá y se acerca para recibir el trago. El whisky le provoca ese ardor en la garganta casi anonante.

Draco tira de su brazo y la pega a él. Sus ojos de ese color azul intenso la miran, tan fijamente que Ginny termina perdiéndose en ellos.

-Has estado callada hoy Weasley -murmura el rubio.

-¿Acaso se necesita hablar? -musita.

El mago le saca el pequeño vaso de la mano y lo deja en la barra. Luego sus dedos acarician aquellos labios rosados, haciéndola entrecerrar los ojos.

-Tienes razón... -susurra y sus dedos bajan suavemente acariciando su cuello, y deteniéndose en su escote -, ocupemos la boca en otra cosa.

Su boca termina chocándose con la de ella, aferrándola con fuerza contra él, Ginny gime complacida por aquel repentino beso, y se aferra a los botones de su camisa, los arranca y sus manos se pegan en su pecho, tocan aquel cuerpo con anhelo, con una desesperación que nunca sintió.

Draco termina de sacarse la camisa en un movimiento brusco, y luego le arranca la camisa a ella, mientras sus dientes mordisquean aquellos sabrosos y prohibidos labios.

La toma de la cintura y la alza como si pesara lo mismo que una flor, Ginny lo toma del rostro y vuelve a besarlo, jugueteando con su lengua casi de una forma violenta. Malfoy desabrocha su sostén y aquellos redondos pechos quedan al descubierto.

La pelirroja comienza a moverse sobre su erección casi inconscientemente, mientras sus manos despeinan aquel cabello rubio en un beso furioso.

Se siente tan bien, tan ansiosa, quiere sentirlo adentro, quiere que le haga el amor ya. No quiere esperar, porque ¿por cuánto esperó? Hace meses que Harry no la toca...

y Draco, Draco sabe cómo amar a una mujer, lo siente en su toque, en cada beso experto, toca en cada punto clave, la pelirroja apenas puede creer que el hombre al que tanto ha odiado está confiriéndole todo lo que siempre ha deseado.

La lleva hacia el pequeño comedor y la posa sobre la mesa, sus manos hábiles sacan su falda y le arrancan esas braguitas empapadas. Se apoya sobre ella, malicioso, y comienza a moverse, volviéndola loca con aquel tortuoso jueguito.

Ginny se mordisquea los labios y alza las caderas ansiosa.

-Tómame... no me hagas esperar más... -le suplica casi mareada del placer, ahora los dedos de Draco han comenzado a entrar y salir dentro de ella.

Ginny sabe que la va a torturar por varios minutos así, recuerda aquel capitulo que ha escrito donde el protagonista toma a la chica, lo mucho que la enciende antes de penetrarla.

-Olvida lo que he escrito -le pide desesperada, pero el mago parece no querer hacerle caso, sus dedos continúan jugueteando, se siente deleitado al sentir lo mojada que está. Lleva aquellos dedos a sus pezones y los moja con aquel resbaloso líquido.

Los ojos del mago nunca se apartan de ella, le regocija saber lo mucho que ella lo está disfrutando.

Ginny observa como toca sus pechos, tan pegajoso, tan caliente, sus pezones se hinchan hasta el punto doloroso. Jadea, grita mientras Draco vuelve hacer aquellos movimientos pélvicos, al ritmo suave con el que juguetea con sus dedos.

Y luego, su boca atrapa uno de sus pezones suavemente, embriagándola con el calor de su lengua. El mago lame, chupa, siente aquel sabor salado, mientras ella se contorsiona debajo de él, mientras le suplica que entre a ella.

Su boca sube y la obliga a callar con un lento beso, le comparte ese sabor prohibido, y ella lo recibe gustosa.

Draco se desabrocha los pantalones y deja que sus bóxer caigan. El miembro duro y caliente se aprieta contra su feminidad de una forma cruel.

-Malfoy... -gime la pelirroja y mueve sus caderas enojada, ansiosa. Él le da una sonrisa, que logra estremecer cada parte de su interior.

-No me detendré hasta saciarme por completo de tu cuerpo. Estás advertida.

-Hazlo. No me importa. Lo quiero -dice ella expectante.

En el momento en el que Draco golpea en su interior el mundo comienza a dar vueltas. Ginny se aferra de la mesa, sorprendida por la fuerza de sus embestidas. El dolor y el placer, ella nunca creyó que podría ser una mezcla tan maravillosa.

Suelta un grito mientras Malfoy se aferra con dureza a sus caderas, intentando penetrar más y más profundo.

-Por Merlín... -jadea ella, sintiendo una gran oleada de placer en su vientre bajando y bajando. Draco toma sus brazos y los coloca por arriba de su cabeza, acorralándola por completo. Y lo siente al fin, llega al éxtasis, al mejor que ha tenido en su vida, suelta un sollozo, es demasiado placer para su cuerpo, para su mente...

Solo reacciona cuando en un rápido movimiento el mago la hace girar, dejando su rostro pegado a la mesa.

Vuelve a penetrarla con la misma fuerza que al principio sosteniéndose de sus caderas, la pelirroja se deja dominar complacida, sedienta de más al igual que él.

Se apoya completamente a ella, y comienza a pellizcarle los pezones. Ginny se muerde los labios, escuchando su respiración agitada contra su oreja.

Cada embestida la lleva más cerca a esa nueva liberación que está por venir. Draco tira de su cabello con fuerza, y su boca succiona su cuello de una forma dolorosa, hasta que deja marcas oscuras por su piel pálida.

-¿Te gusta Weasley? -le pregunta embistiendo con más fuerza -¿Te gusta?

Por Merlín, Ginny apenas puede pensar, apenas puede encontrar su voz, son demasiadas sensaciones juntas. Draco le tira más del cabello haciéndola gemir, buscando esa respuesta que aunque es obvia le gusta escuchar.

-S-sí... por dios, sí... -gime deleitada por la aceleración de sus embestidas, sus pezones rozan contra la fría madera de la mesa, proporcionándole un estímulo casi tortuoso.

Draco siente como la pelirroja se contorsiona y se corre, exhausta y delirante. Todavía no quiere detenerse, no. No se siente los suficientemente satisfecho.

La levanta y la lleva hacia su habitación. Ginny se abraza a él totalmente anonada con su calor.

La deja en la gran cama y se posiciona otra vez entre sus piernas. Ginny no sabe cuánto tiempo pasa, Draco la sigue embistiendo con violencia, a tal punto que es desesperante. Siente como su cuerpo se divide entre el dolor, cansancio y placer.

-Draco... -jadea, suplica, quiere que se detenga, el sudor corre por sus cuerpos de una forma resbalosa. Sus ojos azules la miran oscuros, siniestros. La pelirroja solloza al sentir otra vez el deseo en su vientre, sabe que no lo soportara, que la intensidad de otro orgasmo la dejará sin siquiera fuerzas para mantener los ojos abiertos. Ese hombre la está volviendo loca. Siente tanto calor, ardor, se siente sedienta, Draco le mete la lengua en la boca y juguetea con la suya. Y por Merlín, Ginny se siente colapsar, y siente como por fin él también lo hace, la llena de su líquido. Deja de sentir su cuerpo y desfallece.

Cuando despierta está enredada en las sabanas. Draco está sentado en un pequeño sofá tomando un vaso de whisky. Solo tiene los pantalones puestos, y su cabello se ve mojado, en señal de que se ha duchado.

-¿Cuánto he dormido? -murmura asustada.

-Solo pasó una hora -le responde con la mirada perdida en la ventana -, puedes usar la Red Flu para volver a casa.

Ginny se levanta y comienza a cambiarse apresurada. Cuando esta lista se acerca a Malfoy y se sienta en su regazo.

-Eso ha estado increíble -le dice y besa sus labios -, ha sido muy... muy intenso...

Los ojos azules del chico la miran con cierta lejanía.

-¿Sucede algo?

Niega con la cabeza.

-Es mejor que vuelvas antes de que tu familia note tu ausencia... -le dice.

-Oh... -exclama algo decepcionada -, si creo que será lo mejor...

Ginny le da un beso algo dudoso y se levanta, toma su abrigo, y desaparece por la chimenea.

 **VI**

La luz del día la obliga a abrir los ojos. Ginny gime quejosa, no quiere levantarse, todavía siente el cuerpo exhausto, pero sus hijos golpean su puerta diciéndole que tienen hambre.

-¡Ya va niños molestos! -exclama y se estira en la cama bostezando. En aquel movimiento una de sus manos pasa por debajo de la almohada de Harry. Siente el ligero roce de papel

Ginny levanta la almohada y ve una carta allí.

 _Harry_. Dice en el destinatario.

Al ver que la letra es claramente de mujer a la pelirroja le entra una curiosidad alarmante. Abre la carta apresurada y lee:

 _Harry, estoy preocupada. Necesitamos vernos, ¿te parece a las nueve en el café muggle de las hermanas Sol? Por favor, ven. Estoy desesperada._

-¡Mamá! ¡Quiero leche! -exclama Lily golpeando la puerta histéricamente.

El corazón de Ginny late tan rápido que inconscientemente se lleva la mano al pecho.

Se pone un saco negro rápidamente y toma su bolso.

-¡Mamá! ¡Ven mamá! ¡James me molesta! -grita Albus enojado.

Ginny abre la puerta y ve a los tres pequeños allí.

-Su padre esconde unas galletas deliciosas en el segundo cajón de la cocina, ¡vayan! -les dice y salen corriendo con una gran sonrisa.

 **VII**

¿Quién será? ¿Quién será su amante? Ginny camina por las calles muggles, apresurada por llegar a tiempo. Necesita saberlo, necesita saber si es verdad.

" _Las hermanas Sol_ " lee el gran cartel de la cuadra de enfrente. Se detiene y recorre el café con su mirada.

Lo ve. Harry sentado junto a la ventana tomando un café. Una mujer castaña aparece, él se levanta y le da un gran beso. Uno de esos besos que solía darle en las viejas épocas, uno de esos besos que en el presente no había.

Ambos se sientan, él le sostiene las manos mientras ella lo mira preocupada. Ginny observa fijamente a la mujer, sintiendo que le parece conocida. Sabe que la ha visto en algún lugar.

 _¿Dónde?_

Ginny tiembla, de rabia, de miedo, _¿quién? ¿quién es?_

Siente una presencia cercana, se siente observada. La mirada de la pelirroja viaja hacia la dirección de la persona que la mira.

Draco Malfoy la mira desde unos cuantos metros, cerca del café. Sus miradas se conectan, Ginny no lo entiende, ¿qué hace allí?

La mirada del rubio viaja hacia Harry y la castaña. Y solo con su expresión, la pelirroja se da cuenta de todo.

 _Es Astoria._

Malfoy vuelve a mirarla y le regala una sonrisa tan amarga que le hiela el corazón.

 _No puede ser no._

Ginny no quiere, no puede creerlo.

Sus ojos se llenan de lágrimas al instante, y lo comprende todo.

 _Se ha vengado de Harry a través de mí._

Piensa en todas esas veces de placer, de locura, esos días en que la hizo sentir deseada, sexy, hermosa otra vez. Todo, todo era una mentira.

Le duele, le duele en el alma, más que en el engaño de Harry, más que cualquier cosa. Se siente tan idiota, tan tonta, tan ingenua...

 _¿Crees que Harry te engaña?_

Cruel.

Cruel.

Cruel.

Él lo sabía desde el principio. Lo sabía. Le mintió. Mentiras tan sucias...

No puede creer como ha podido confiar en él. No importa si han pasado los años, no importa si han dejado Hogwarts o si el bien ha triunfado en la guerra, el siempre seguirá siendo el mismo. Ese a que todos odian, ese que te apuñala por la espalda sin ningún remordimiento.

Un Malfoy.

Draco da media vuelta y comienza a alejarse, dejando a Ginny hecha pedazos.

Harry sonríe y le toca la nariz a Astoria en un gesto cariñoso. Un papel aparece mágicamente frente a él. El azabache lo toma y lo lee:

" _¿Ves a esa mujer pelirroja de afuera? Lo sabe. Esa mujer ha estado entre mis sabanas ayer por la noche. Estamos a mano Potter. La pelirrojita sabe cómo complacer a un hombre._ "

Los ojos verdes del mago más famoso se encuentran con los de Ginny.

No mas secretos.

No mas mentiras.


	8. Pelirrojita -Teddy&Lily

_**Pelirrojita-Teddy &Lily**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

El sol que entra por la ventana la despierta, pero esta vez Lily no se enfada como muchas veces, esta vez tiene una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

Además de ser su cumpleaños número dieciséis, Teddy volverá a casa. Después de un largo año de trabajo como periodista en el mundial de Quidditch, vuelve para tomarse unas vacaciones.

Y Lily es la que está más ansiosa por su llegada. Teddy siempre ha sido especial para ella, mientras que con James y Albus se arrancaban de los cabellos, con él era diferente, siempre habían sido tan unidos...

Y cuando él le dijo que se marcharía había llorado como una idiota. Lily sigue avergonzada de ello, ella nunca fue de llorar, su carácter es bastante fuerte, pero aquel día lluvioso donde él se despidió supo que Teddy podía tocarle hasta la fibra más sensible...

Y durante todo el año en el que había estado ausente, la pequeña pelirroja se había dado cuenta de varias cosas: lo había extrañado demasiado, y no de una forma familiar o amistosa, sino que todo lo contrario. Los frecuentes dolores en el pecho, y las pocas ganas de salir con los chicos, le habían confirmado sus sospechas.

Le _gusta_ Teddy. Le _encanta_ Teddy. Está _loca_ por Teddy.

Planea decírselo, a pesar de que sabe cuál puede ser su respuesta no le importa, lo único que quiere es que él sepa de sus sentimientos. De todas maneras, escondiéndoselo Teddy no tardaría mucho en notar ese cambio, a veces podía leerle la mente tan rápido que la asustaba.

La chica levanta sus manos y hace esa cuenta con los dedos que tantas veces ha hecho, ahora que ha cumplido los dieciséis solo se lleva nueve años con él, quiere creer que no es tanto, aunque sabe que su padre la asesinaría si saliera con alguien de veinticinco.

Se levanta y se pone la falda más bonita que tiene. Se maquilla de esa forma que a su papá tanto le enfada, y baja las escaleras.

Era ya de esperarse. Su familia está reunida y la abuela Molly tiene en sus manos un gran pastel de cumpleaños.

-¡Feliz cumpleaños! -exclaman todos al unísono.

Su padre la abraza, su madre la besa, y sus primos la rodean en un abrazo grupal.

-Ok esto ya es demasiado sentimental -dice Lily riendo.

-Oh mira quien viene ahí Lily -susurra Rose en su oído y le guiña un ojo. Es la única que lo sabe. Ella es su eterna confidente.

Lily, emocionada, se pone de puntitas para ver hacia el jardín. Y lo ve allí, desde lejos. Teddy con una valija caminando hacia la casa, el levanta la mano y la saluda exageradamente.

Esa imagen es suficiente para que la pelirroja salga corriendo de la casa hacia su encuentro. Teddy comienza a reír al verla correr tan alocada, pero es interrumpido cuando ella llega y sin siquiera detener la velocidad lo abraza, haciendo que caigan ambos al césped.

-¡Por Merlín Lily! -exclama sorprendido por el impacto. Ella, ignorándolo sigue aferrada a él con fuerza como si tuviera miedo de que desaparezca. El chico le devuelve el abrazo riendo otra vez.

-Feliz cumpleaños Lily Luna, Luna Lily...

Lily lo mira fingiendo enfado.

-No hagas esa tonta rima.

-Oh la haré hasta el día en que muera.

Lily ha extrañado esa risa tan melodiosa... esos hoyuelos que se le forman cada vez que le sonríe... hasta cuando discuten por tonterías.

-Te extrañé demasiado. Creo que me haré periodista así puedo acompañarte siempre -le dice ella con una sonrisa.

Se ríe.

-Serías una pésima periodista, sueles pelear con todos.

-¡Hey! -exclama pegándole en el pecho. Teddy la observa entre risas, le sorprende verla tan cambiada, aquella niña que dejó en casa llena de lágrimas ahora es una mujer...

-Has crecido princesa -suspira él -Me siento viejo.

-Cállate. Estás más guapo que nunca -le dice ella haciéndolo reír. Y es verdad, Teddy se ha dejado el cabello de ese castaño dorado que Lily tanto adora y se ve más musculoso que la última vez que lo vio.

-Ahora déjame levantarme princesa, el césped me hace picar -comenta haciendo una mueca.

Ambos se levantan del suelo, Lily se aferra de su brazo y comienzan a caminar hacia la casa.

-Dime, ¿los chicos te persiguen mucho? -bromea apretándole la nariz. Lily aparta su mano quejándose.

-Sí, pero no les hago caso, estoy en búsqueda de alguien más guapo -contesta moviendo sus pestañas de forma graciosa.

-¿Ah sí? Bien dicho, aunque el día en que encuentres a alguien debe pasar por mi aprobación, ¿entendiste?

 _¿Y si ese eres tú?_ Piensa Lily algo entristecida. Claramente a Teddy, ni se le pasa por la cabeza que él podría ser una de sus opciones.

-Entendido. Te lo haré saber -contesta. Y Teddy ni se imagina que aquello ocurrirá esta misma noche.

 **I**

El almuerzo vuelve a ser tan escandaloso como siempre, Teddy había extrañado mucho aquel bullicio imparable, en especial los gritos de Lily cada vez que alguno de sus hermanos la molestaba.

-Hey no tienes que enojarte tanto -le dice el metamorfomago divertido.

Lily lo mira con cara de pocos amigos.

-¿Es en serio? ¡Deberías defenderme!

-Después de la patada que le has dado a James debajo de la mesa creo que puedo hasta jurar que puedes defenderte por ti misma -ríe.

Lily también lo patea debajo de la mesa. Teddy hace una mueca de dolor.

-Eso ha sido cruel, ahora no pienso darte tu regalo -le dice mirándola seriamente.

-¡¿Qué regalo?! -exclama la pelirroja con una gran sonrisa.

Teddy se muerde los labios para no sonreír.

-No te lo daré.

-¡Lo quiero ahora! -grita caprichosa -¿Dónde está? ¡Teddy dime!

-No.

Lily insiste durante todo el almuerzo, pero el mago niega con la cabeza, demasiado divertido de la situación.

-Dime que es por lo menos -dice la chica mientras salen al jardín con sus primos.

-Teddy dile de una buena maldita vez que mierda es -se queja James harto de su hermana.

-Sí Teddy habla de una buena vez antes de que me explote la cabeza -interviene Hugo.

-No lo haré -se niega con los brazos cruzados, busca a Lily con la mirada para hacerla enfadar más pero no la encuentra -¿Dónde se...?

De repente siente un chorro de agua fría en la espalda. Voltea sorprendido y ve a Lily y a Rose con unas grandes mangueras de agua. Antes de que pueda quejarse, Lily con una gran sonrisa lo moja completamente.

James, Fred, Albus y Hugo sueltan una gran carcajada, pero no tardan mucho en ser mojados también. Y la guerra de agua comienza.

-¡¿No me dirás todavía?! -chilla Lily persiguiéndolo con el agua. Teddy intenta escapar -¡Ven aquí Lupin!

El chico gira y la mira desde la distancia, luego, sorprendiéndola comienza a correr hacia ella. Lily lo moja cuanto puede pero no logra detenerlo, y en pocos segundos él ya está frente a ella quitándole la manguera. La moja por completo mientras la pelirroja grita sorprendida.

-¡Teddy! -exclama enojada observando su ropa favorita empapada.

-Tu empezaste Lily Luna -le dice divertido.

La pelirroja busca ayuda con la mirada, pero Rose está demasiado lejos, siendo perseguida por los demás chicos que también han conseguido arrebatársela.

-¿Acaso buscas ayuda? -le pregunta acercándose peligrosamente. Lily retrocede cautelosa.

-¿Qué? No.

-¿Qué estas planeando? Te conozco -dice levantando una ceja.

 _¿Por qué tiene que verse tan guapo?_ Su cabello está empapado, y su camisa está pegada a su cuerpo dejando ver aquellos trabajados músculos que la pelirroja tanto quiere tocar.

-No estoy planeando nada... -murmura, pero en un rápido movimiento corre y se cuelga de su espalda para quitarle la fuente de agua.

Teddy se ríe y lucha con la pequeña bestia que tiene detrás, Lily le aprieta la mano con la cual él sostiene la manguera intentando arrebatársela. Pero el mago es demasiado fuerte, y la pelirroja tiene que aplicar mucha fuerza, algo que la hace reír a carcajadas. Al mover la manguera de un lado al otro terminan empapándose los dos.

-¡Lily basta! -se ríe cuando la chica se aferra más a él, decidida a vencerle.

-¡Dame mi regalo y te dejaré en paz! -grita haciendo que el chico pierda el equilibrio y ambos caigan al barro.

-¡Esto es espantoso! -exclama la pelirroja mirando su ropa. Teddy le mancha la nariz con barro -¡Hey!

Ella apoya sus manos manchadas en las mejillas de él, dejándolas de un color marrón oscuro. Pero Teddy ya no tiene las fuerzas para luchar, solo se ríe y cierra los ojos cansado.

-¿Sabes? Creo que ya estoy viejo para estas cosas -suspira.

Lily pasa su dedo por la nariz de él manchándola también, haciendo figuras.

-Yo creo que sigues teniendo esa alma infantil de siempre -se ríe dibujándole un corazón en el medio de la frente.

-Creo que solo me pasa estando contigo Luna Lily -le dice y sonríe. Abre los ojos y la mira -Te voy a dar mi regalo, pero es secreto asique solo te lo podré dar cuando se vayan todos.

Quiere besarlo allí mismo, pero se contiene. Sabiendo que cualquiera de sus familiares los podrían ver. Ese latido que siente cuando él le habla y la mira así...

 _¿Él no lo siente?_ A Lily le encantaría que así fuera.

-¡A cortar el pastel! -exclama Molly desde lejos sacándola de sus pensamientos.

Teddy se levanta y la ayuda a levantarse. Saca su varita con una sonrisa y la apunta con ella hasta eliminar cualquier suciedad de su vestimenta y lo mismo hace con la suya.

-A cantar el feliz cumpleaños princesa -le dice tomándola de la mano y encaminándose hacia la casa.

 **II**

A medida que va oscureciendo sus familiares comienzan a dejar la casa. Lily se siente tan ansiosa que cree que va a morir. Teddy quien está hablando con Harry y Ron a veces la mira y le da una dulce sonrisa, capaz de hacerla acalorar.

Rose, pícaramente, se acerca a su prima y se sienta junto a ella en el sofá.

-Ay Lily, verlos jugar así con el agua... por Merlín, Teddy tiene que sentir algo por ti -murmura.

-No sé si siente algo por mí, pero aun así hoy le diré de mis sentimientos -susurra sintiendo un cosquilleo de nervios en el vientre.

La pelirroja mayor la mira con la boca abierta.

-¿En serio? ¿Lily? ¡Wow! ¡Que valiente!

-¡Rose ya debemos irnos! -exclama Ron desde la puerta.

-¡Por Merlín! ¿Me mandarás una carta para saber cómo te fue? ¡Por favor! -le pide su prima emocionada. Lily asiente, y ella la abraza.

-Espero que todo salga bien Lily. ¡Suerte!

 _Suerte_. Lily sabe que la va a necesitar.

Lo espera en su cuarto, sentada en la cama. Su mirada está perdida en la ventana, en la noche, observando como la suave brisa mueve las hojas del gran árbol que hay en el jardín. Repasa en su mente lo que va a decir, traga saliva, nerviosa, ansiosa. Un momento después, escucha un suave siseo, voltea y ve como Teddy asoma su cabeza por la puerta.

-¿Puedo pasar?

Ella asiente con el corazón palpitándole acelerado.

Teddy entra a la habitación y cierra la puerta detrás de él. Observa a su alrededor sorprendido, el ambiente ha cambiado tanto, ahora el cuarto es de una completa adolescente, el color rosa ha cambiado a un tono violeta rebelde, y las paredes están llenas de posters de Las Brujas de Londres.

-Veo que has redecorado tu habitación -dice él sentándose frente a ella en la cama.

-Era hora, el rosa ya estaba molestándome.

El chico asiente, todavía intentando asimilar el gran cambio que Lily debe estar atravesando.

-Sobre el regalo... lo he creado yo -le confiesa llevándose una mano al bolsillo -, en mis tiempos libres, cuando sentía la necesidad de hablar contigo comencé a tener una idea, y con los meses la fui desarrollando hasta que quedó esto.

Teddy le muestra una bonita cadenita con un pequeño caracol blanco en el medio. El mago se acerca y se la coloca con suavidad, provocando que a Lily se le erice cada centímetro de su piel.

Lily toma al pequeño caracol de mar entre sus dedos y lo observa con una sonrisa.

-Es precioso.

-Sí, pero ese no es exactamente su propósito -dice él sacando otra cadenita y poniéndosela el mismo. Acerca el caracol a sus labios y susurra algo.

" _Feliz cumpleaños_ " escucha la pelirroja en su mente y se queda con la boca abierta mientras el chico le sonríe.

-¡Por las Barbas de Merlín! -exclama atónita -¡¿Esto hace que te pueda escuchar en mi mente?!

-Sí, y lo mejor es que no importa la distancia en que estemos. Siempre funciona.

-Es increíble. Gracias... no sé qué decir.

-En unas semanas volveré a irme, pero ahora con esto podremos hablar cuando queramos -le dice él con ojos brillantes -No lo pierdas.

-No... yo no lo perderé... -murmura y siente que el corazón se le acelera sabiendo lo que pronto debe confesar.

Se lleva una mano al cabello en un gesto nervioso, le tiemblan las manos, los labios. Debe decirle. _Debe._

-¿Lily?

-Yo... por Merlín...

La pelirroja se muerde los labios, debe decírselo, él se irá otra vez, por un largo tiempo otra vez y ella se quedará con las palabras estancadas en la garganta por un año más. Siempre ha sido tan fácil con los chicos que le habían gustado años atrás, y ahora... ahora su mente está en blanco.

Sus ojos verdes se fijan en los de él, los cuales la miran preocupados. Él no tiene idea por lo que ella está pasando. Decide tomar eso como una ventaja, y como su lengua no parece querer hablar, decide actuar con el cuerpo.

Se acerca, sorprendiéndolo, y lo besa. Sus labios hacen contacto con la suavidad de los suyos, explorando aquel lugar prohibido, sabiendo que seguramente será la primera y única vez. Lo siente tan tenso contra ella que siente unas ganas de llorar terribles. Las manos de Teddy se colocan en sus hombros y la apartan.

-¿Qué... fue... eso? -pregunta él con los ojos como platos.

Lily se ruboriza de pies a cabeza, aparta la mirada totalmente avergonzada.

-Me gustas Teddy -suelta intentando recobrar su valentía.

-¿Qué?

-Lo que escuchas.

A pesar de sentir sus mejillas ardiendo junta fuerzas y se atreve a mirarlo a los ojos, el chico se ve tan confundido y atónito, que Lily quiere morir allí mismo. Pero lo soporta, no quiere que piense que es una broma, debe entender que es en serio.

-Estás confundida Lily -habla al fin -, a veces cuando somos tan jóvenes mezclamos las cosas, seguramente tú...

-¡No! -exclama enojada -Me gustas Teddy, me gustas, y lo sé perfectamente, y no empieces a decirme que estoy equivocada por ser "pequeña", ¡estoy cansada de eso!

Teddy frunce el ceño, ahora se ha enfadado.

-¡Porque es verdad! ¡Somos como hermanos Lily! ¡Nunca podría llegar a pasar otra cosa!

-¿De verdad? ¿No me crees? ¿Piensas que estoy confundida? -le pregunta -¿Aun después de ese beso?

Teddy suspira y apoya su rostro sobre sus manos.

-Siempre has sido como una hermanita para mí Lils -suelta y aquello es como una apuñalada en el herido corazón de la pelirroja. -, no lo puedo entender, debes... debes estar equivocada...

Lily se muerde los labios, prohibiéndose a sí misma a llorar.

-Siempre fuiste la persona que... -se detiene para no quebrarse y toma aire-, la persona que más me comprendió, no puedo entender cómo es posible que no me creas esta vez, no me importa si me rechazas, pero por lo menos... respeta mis sentimientos...

Antes de que la vea llorar, se levanta y abre la puerta.

-Vete -le pide sin apenas mirarlo, el chico la mira desde la cama titubeando, sin saber que decir después de aquellas frías palabras.

-Lily...

-¡Vete!

Teddy pasa junto a ella y sale de la habitación. La pelirroja cierra la puerta, y se queda hecha un ovillo contra esta. Llora en silencio, sin hacer un mínimo sonido, siendo precavida para que nadie la escuche. Y así se queda durante toda la noche, lo único que hace es escribirle una carta a Rose y enviársela con su lechuza.

Lily no quiere sentirse tan desdichada, sabe que por lo menos, ha sacado sus sentimientos a la luz... piensa en lo doloroso que es que Teddy piense que es un capricho, una equivocación, pero ahora que se ha desahogado y tiene la cabeza más fría piensa, que tal vez con el tiempo, Teddy no pueda evitar darse cuenta de que es verdad, de que ella lo quiere, que no es una mentira, que lo siente, que lo ama de verdad, como una mujer.

 **III**

Lily se despierta sobre la cama y se levanta. Sale de su habitación y se encamina hacia el baño. Se da la ducha más larga de su vida, deja que el agua limpie el pegote que han dejado sus lágrimas, que elimine los rastros de cansancio.

Se mira en el espejo y se aplica todo el maquillaje que puede, intentando ocultar esas horribles ojeras, y el rojo de sus parpados.

Después de vestirse, baja las escaleras. Harry está allí, preparando el desayuno junto con Teddy.

-Buenos días hija -le dice su padre con una sonrisa -, te has levantado temprano hoy, que milagro.

La pelirroja sonríe como puede, y se acerca para servirse un poco de café. Siente la mirada de Teddy clavada en ella, pero decide ignorarlo y concentrarse en su taza humeante.

Ginny baja las escaleras bostezando, y luego se acerca y abraza a su hija, luego a Teddy, con el mismo cariño.

-He hablado con Mary, al final no quiere esperar más y vendrá hoy -le dice Ginny al chico.

 _¿Mary?_ Lily desconoce completamente ese nombre, y antes de que se pueda hacer más preguntas la puerta se abre en par en par.

Una morena alta y de piernas largas irrumpe en la sala, lleva una gran sonrisa en el rostro y en sus manos dos pesadas valijas.

-¡Teddy! -exclama, emocionada, suelta el equipaje y se acerca a él con rapidez, toma su rostro y le da el beso más largo que Lily a presenciado en su vida.

 _Debe ser una equivocación, debes estar mezclando las cosas..._

Lily aparta la mirada con dolor. Aquella presión en el pecho le confirma que el que está equivocado es Teddy, porque si solo fuera un capricho, no podría estar sintiendo esa agonía.

 _Tiene novia. Teddy tiene novia._

Ginny y Harry se ríen del atrevimiento de la morena. La chica al fin lo suelta, y Teddy toma aire, el mago mira de soslayo a Lily, sintiéndose aun peor.

-Mary... se suponía que vendrías en unos días...-dice el metamorfomago.

-Ginny me ha mandado una carta diciendo que podía venir antes, ¿no es grandioso? ¡No veo la hora de conocer a toda tu familia! -exclama radiante de felicidad. -Oh, señor Potter, lo siento, no me he presentado, hace mucho que no veía a Teddy y mi cabeza se ha ido a otra parte.

-Está bien, no hay problema Mary -le dice Harry y ambos estrechan las manos.

A Ginny le da un abrazo cariñoso, y cuando su mirada se posa en Lily sonríe de oreja a oreja.

-¿Ella es tu hermana pequeña, verdad? Lily, de la que tanto me has hablado -dice Mary con cierto aire de dulzura.

La pelirroja se enfada, cansada de que la tomen como a una niña.

-Sí, es Lily -dice Teddy bastante incómodo con la situación.

La pequeña bruja recibe un gran abrazo de parte de la morena, y el aroma de su colonia es tan fuerte que casi la hace marear.

Después de escuchar algunas tonterías más de la boca de esa idiota, Lily sube y se encierra en su cuarto.

No puede creer que Teddy no le haya dicho sobre ella. Se siente tan furiosa que siente que va a explotar. Y lo peor de todo, es que la chica es preciosa. Piensa que tal vez... si tal vez lo hubiera sabido nunca se hubiera arriesgado a confesarle algo así...

Estar alejada de esa pechugona no dura mucho tiempo, porque Ginny la llama casi de inmediato para comer, y a pesar de que le dice que no tiene hambre, su madre la arrastra hasta el comedor.

Sus hermanos están allí, y Fred también, que mira junto a James con la boca abierta a la novia que se ha echado su hermano. Sus miradas inevitablemente van a esos pechos grandes que llamarían la atención de cualquiera.

Lily se sienta junto a su padre y madre, preparándose mentalmente para la hora más espantosa de su vida. Mary comienza a hablar, cuenta como se conocieron, que ella también es periodista, y que fue amor a primera vista _bla bla bla_.

La pelirroja revuelve los tallarines con poco apetito, cansada de escucharla hablar. La morena se encarga de contar toda la historia y Teddy no abre la boca ni una vez.

-Y en fin, ahora en unas semanas iremos a Japón, el Profeta nos necesita para hacer un par de entrevistas allí. ¿No es maravilloso?

Fred y James asienten embobados, y Lily está segura de que no escucharon una palabra en todo el almuerzo.

Se levanta de la mesa y junta los platos para tener una excusa de salir de allí. En la cocina se dedica a lavarlos hasta que sus manos terminan llenas de espuma.

-¿Necesitas ayuda? -le pregunta Teddy entrando a la cocina con el resto de las vajillas.

Lily lo ignora, y continúa lavando en silencio. El chico sin decir más, toma una esponja y comienza a lavar junto a ella los cubiertos.

-Iba a contarte de ella anoche pero... -comienza luego de un momento, pero Lily lo interrumpe.

-No tienes que explicarme nada.

-Sí, siempre nos hemos contado todo, creo que fue... injusto de mi parte -dice él deteniéndose por un momento.

-Siempre nos hemos confiado todo, pero ahora ya es distinto -suelta secándose las manos molesta. Y cuando está a punto de irse, Teddy la toma del brazo.

-¿Por qué tiene que ser distinto? ¿Por qué no podemos volver a ser lo que éramos? -le pregunta con tristeza -Lily, eres mi mejor amiga, mi hermana, no quiero perderte. Olvidemos lo que sucedió anoche, por favor.

Lily sonríe con tristeza.

-¿Olvidar? Debe ser fácil para ti, ¿verdad?

Teddy frunce el ceño, abre la boca para decir algo más, pero alguien los interrumpe.

-Hey Lily -dice Alex Finnigan desde la puerta.

El metamorfomago la suelta, y la pelirroja mira al chico sorprendida.

-Alex... ¿no estabas en Paris? -pregunta avergonzada por lo que su amigo acaba de ver.

El joven le sonríe.

-Papá tiene muchas cosas que hacer, asique tuvimos que regresar antes -suspira. Sus ojos azules se posan en Teddy, no ha llegado a escuchar nada, pero por como los ha encontrado sabe que sucede algo entre los dos.

-¿Vamos a otra parte? -dice la pelirroja molesta por la presencia del metamorfomago.

-¿Ya no estás más castigada? -le pregunta con una sonrisa.

Lily se ríe.

-Papá ya me ha librado del castigo.

-Bien, ¿vamos por un helado?

-Eso suena estupendo.

Teddy regresa a la mesa algo confundido. Lily le había dicho el primer día que no estaba saliendo con nadie, ¿quién era ese chico?

-¡Papá! ¡Me iré con Alex un rato! -exclama ella feliz.

-¡Cuídate! -le grita su padre.

Teddy mira a su padrino con curiosidad.

-¿Quién es ese chico? -le pregunta sin poder contenerse.

-Oh es el hijo de Seamus, ¿recuerdas que vino algunas veces? Bueno, Lily va a Hogwarts con Alex, son grandes amigos. Él es un muy buen chico.

-¿Amigos? -ríe Mary -Se fueron tomados de las manos.

-Ellos siempre son así -dice Ginny con una sonrisa -, aunque si sucediera algo más entre los dos no nos molestaría. ¿O no Harry?

Teddy mira a su padrino y por alguna razón quiere que diga que no. Pero Harry lo único que hace es encogerse de hombros.

Lily es demasiado pequeña para tener novio. Eso es lo que piensa el chico. Se pregunta si aquellos son celos de hermano, y quiere creer que sí. Aunque James o Albus no parecen estar afectados, se excusa pensando que ellos no son tan cercanos con su hermana. Eso tiene que ser.

La tarde transcurre y Lily no regresa. Teddy cada vez se siente más preocupado, se ha encontrado varias veces mirando por la ventana, mirando el reloj. Y cuando la noche comienza a caer, el dolor en su pecho incrementa.

-¿Vamos a dormir osito? -le pregunta su novia abrazándolo desde atrás. Ambos están en la sala luego de cenar. -Todos ya se han ido a la cama... deberíamos hacer lo mismo, ¿no crees?

-Ve tú, en un momento te alcanzo -le dice algo distante.

El sueño que tiene Mary por el viaje es más fuerte que su ego, asique esta vez, sin discutir, sube las escaleras y se mete en la habitación.

Teddy se prepara un café y se sienta en el sofá. Espera y espera. ¿Cómo es que su padrino no se preocupa? El metamorfomago está bastante enojado y decepcionado, ¿cómo puede dejar a Lily llegar tan tarde?

Se bebe el café inquieto, y luego de un momento, la puerta se abre. Lily entra riendo, pero su risa se apaga al ver al chico esperándola.

-Buena hora para llegar eh -le dice enfadado, y la pelirroja lo mira incrédula.

-¿Acaso eres mi padre Teddy? -le pregunta enojada sacándose la chaqueta negra que le ha prestado Alex.

El metamorfomago se levanta del sofá.

-¿Qué estuviste haciendo con... ese?

-¿Con ese? ¡Alex se llama! ¡Alex!

-No me importa como se llame, eres menor, no puedes venir cuando se te da la gana, cualquiera podría estar preocupado, ¡mira la hora!

-Alex es una persona de confianza, ¡aunque si yo quisiera podría hacer lo que se me antoje con el! -exclama furiosa. -¡Y el único que está preocupado eres tú! ¡Ni siquiera mi padre está esperándome!

Teddy la mira exasperado, se siente tan enojado que siente que va a explotar en cualquier momento. Sus ojos viajan hacia su pequeña falda, que deja a la vista esas bonitas piernas. Se pregunta si Alex habrá disfrutado de la vista, y se enoja aun más, y más cuando se da cuenta de que ha pensado que las piernas de Lils son _bonitas_.

-¡Tú no puedes salir vestida... así! -le grita fuera de sí, nunca se había sentido tan enojado en su vida.

Lily lo mira sorprendida por aquel arranque de ira, pero se compone y lo mira de la misma forma.

-¿Qué es lo que tanto te molesta? Dime Teddy, ¡dime!

El chico se lleva las manos al cabello y se sienta en el sofá. Ni siquiera él sabe la respuesta. Los ojos del mago se clavan en la chaqueta que sostiene en la mano, ¿por qué le molesta? Es normal que a su edad comience a salir... ¿pero por qué siente como si algo le apretujara el corazón?

-Cuando te fuiste era una niña, ahora las cosas cambiaron Teddy -le dice firmemente -, y Alex vendrá seguido a casa, asique no quiero que lo trates mal con tus... celos protectores o lo que sea...

Teddy escucha como Lily sube las escaleras, dejándolo solo con miles de pensamientos en la cabeza. Se siente al borde de la locura.

 **IV**

Los días pasan y las cosas cada vez se vuelven más difíciles para los dos. Lily intenta mantenerse lo más alejada de Teddy posible, intenta ocupar el tiempo con Rose, con Alex, aunque tarde o temprano siempre tiene que volver a casa. Todavía sigue sintiéndose ofendida, se siente más enojada que nunca, y ver a Mary abrazar a Teddy cada mañana la saca de sus casillas.

Lily se recuesta en el regazo de Alex, y deja que le acaricie el cabello, últimamente es lo único que logra relajarla.

-Estoy pensando en comenzar a cobrar estas secciones de cabello -le dice el mago con una sonrisa.

La pelirroja se ríe.

-Te harías rico si fuera así.

-Si fuera rico te llevaría a muchos lugares, podríamos ir a cualquier parte, escaparnos por unos días de todo, ¿no sería genial? -suspira.

-Siempre quise conocer Noruega.

-Noruega. Suena bien -le dice -, dejaríamos de ser por un día los hijos de los héroes de guerra, dos chicos desconocidos...

-¿Alex? ¿Estás bien? Últimamente te veo muy... triste... -susurra mirándolo directamente. El chico le da una sonrisa.

-Mira quien habla. ¿Crees que no me doy cuenta de cómo miras a Teddy? -le pregunta haciéndola ruborizar -No voy a juzgarte. Sabes que nunca lo haría Lils, pero...

Suspira, y lleva una mano a su mejilla.

-No me gusta verte tan triste.

-¿Tanto se me nota? -suspira y el chico asiente.

-¿Le confesaste lo que sientes? Tal vez...

-Sí, se lo dije... pero cree que es una equivocación, me aseguró que nunca íbamos a ser más que hermanos -responde con tristeza.

Alex suspira y apoya su cabeza contra las almohadas.

-Cada vez que vengo a verte Teddy me mira bastante feo, se nota claramente que está celoso... y no creo que sean solo celos de hermano mayor Lily...

La pelirroja lo mira sorprendida.

-No puede ser... Teddy el... el nunca...

Los ojos de su mejor amigo la miran seriamente.

-Podría hasta apostar que Teddy siente algo por ti pelirroja...

 **V**

Teddy camina de un lado a otro en su habitación. Le pone nervioso saber que Lily está encerrada con ese idiota en su dormitorio.

Se lanza a la cama y hunde su rostro en la almohada, siendo consciente de que no debería sentirse así. Piensa en ese beso que le dio hace unas semanas, había sido tan corto que apenas podía considerarse un beso pero... ¿por qué no había sentido repugnancia?

Últimamente apenas puede dormir por las noches pensando en aquello. Pensar que puede llegar a sentir algo por la pequeña hija de su padrino lo aterra.

Mary entra a la habitación y lo mira con una sonrisa pícara.

-Hace mucho que no me tocas Lupin, te extraño...

Gatea sobre la cama hasta acorralarlo por completo. El metamorfomago la observa, y busca ese latido desesperado que suele sentir cada vez que Lily le sonríe, pero nada pasa. Siente los labios de la morena contra los suyos, se deja besar una vez más, quiere seguirle el juego, pero no se siente de ánimos.

-Mary... estoy cansado, ¿podríamos dejarlo para mañana?

La morena lo mira enfadada.

-Hace mucho tiempo que no me haces el amor Teddy, ¿qué es lo qué está sucediendo? Creí que viniendo aquí tendríamos mucho tiempo para estar juntos pero... lo único que haces es evitarme...

-Mary...

La chica se da vuelta en la cama ofendida, dándole la espalda. Teddy suspira cansado, y decide salir por un momento.

 **VI**

Lily sale de la habitación todavía confundida. Alex se ha marchado hace ya una hora, pero la pelirroja todavía sigue con la cabeza en otro mundo.

 _¿De verdad cree que Teddy podría...?_ Por más que a la bruja le encante esa posibilidad, sabe que... Teddy tiene a Mary... y...

Lily camina distraída por el pasillo sin notar que Teddy ha salido del baño. Se choca contra su pecho desnudo y las toallas se le caen de las manos.

La pelirroja se ruboriza al darse cuenta de que ha colocado sus manos en su piel tras el impacto. Los ojos de Teddy viajan hacia aquel contacto, Lily lo mira, las gotitas caen de su cabello y se deslizan por todo su pecho... el jean que lleva está algo desajustado dejando ver el borde de sus bóxer que están aferrados a esas estrechas caderas...

-L-lo siento... -dice torpemente y aleja sus manos.

-No importa... también ha... sido mi culpa -suspira y se inclina para ayudarla a juntar las toallas.

Lily las toma y ambos se levantan. Teddy se mueve hacia un lado pero la pelirroja también lo hace, y otra vez, y otra vez, hasta que ambos emiten una risa nerviosa.

El mago la observa, sintiendo un ligero latido. Se ve hermosa con el cabello despeinado y el pequeño pijama... esos shorts... esas piernas...

Se siente mal por aquellos deseos nuevos, pero aun así no lo soporta, siente la necesidad de preguntarle, se muere de celos.

-Lily... -murmura, y ella levanta la mirada acalorada -, Alex... ¿Alex se ha ido ya?

Ella lo mira, con una mezcla de confusión y curiosidad, sabe que no debe ilusionarse pero Alex tiene razón... últimamente se comporta extraño con ella... mas protector que nunca.

-¿Por... por qué te importa... tanto Teddy? -susurra, demasiado cerca como para que ambos sientan ese suave cosquilleo en el estómago.

Teddy se sorprende, se queda sin palabras, claramente había esperado una reacción enojada de parte de ella... pero no, es todo lo contrario, y eso lo asusta, Lily lo mira con aquellos brillantes ojos verdes, esperado su respuesta.

-Sobre ese beso... -comienza sorprendiéndola, el chico se pasa una mano por el cabello castaño sintiéndose más nervioso que un adolescente.

-¿Qué? -murmura ella, anonada por el aroma a jabón que desprende su piel.

-¿Puedes... puedes hacerlo otra vez? -suelta al fin.

A Lily se le acelera tanto el corazón que siente que se le va a salir. Sus ojos vuelven a concentrarse en él, incrédula, no pudiendo creer lo que acaba de escuchar.

-Teddy... -susurra atónita.

-Solo... solo como una prueba... yo quiero saber si... -suspira y se detiene apoyándose en la pared. Se lleva las manos al rostro sin poder creer lo que le acaba de pedir.

Lily intenta procesar las palabras que acaba de escuchar... se siente temblorosa, siente que le cosquillea todo el cuerpo, que las piernas se le aflojan por aquella propuesta.

 _Teddy le ha pedido que lo bese otra vez._

Ni en sus más bonitos sueños podría haber llegado a pasar una cosa así.

La pelirroja lo observa, y siente su valentía leonina salir, toma las manos de él y las aparta de su rostro.

-Ven -musita todavía nerviosa, y lo lleva hacia su habitación, donde nadie podrá verlos.

Cierra la puerta y Lily se apoya contra esta. Sus ojos se cierran y espera, queriendo que sea él el que de el siguiente paso.

Teddy la observa, se ve tan bonita con los ojos cerrados, esperando que prosiga... el mago sabe que es el momento, sabe que debe hacerlo, confirmar si solo siente cariño familiar o si es algo más... se siente tan nervioso, más que nunca... pero aquel precioso rostro lo hace avanzar.

Lily siente como se aproxima, haciendo que su interior se derrita, siente su nariz rozando contra la suya, y tiene que hacer un gran esfuerzo para no soltar un gemido. Siente su respiración rozar contra sus labios, como su frente se apoya contra la suya.

Aquel simple contacto le eriza la piel, sentirlo tan cerca... sentir su calor es lo más maravilloso que ha experimentado, y todavía ni siquiera la ha tocado.

Se quedan así por un momento, solo escuchando la suave respiración del otro, Lily muriéndose de ansias por ser besada, y Teddy tan dubitativo que hasta le tiemblan las manos.

Y de un momento a otro, siente como sus labios se rozan con los de ella, es el beso más suave y dulce que le han dado. Lily suelta un gemido sin poder evitarlo más, y luego la lengua de él se introduce lentamente en su boca, se mueve contra la de ella generándole sensaciones que nunca ha sentido. Las manos grandes de Teddy toman su rostro y la besa con más fuerza acorralándola contra la puerta.

 _No puede parar_. Sabe que debe hacerlo, pero siente que no es suficiente. Es diferente al primer beso, Teddy está deleitado con la boca de la pelirroja, le gusta demasiado su calor, su sabor...

Las manos de Lily van a su cabello para profundizar aún más el beso, y los jadeos comienzan a escucharse, la pelirroja está totalmente pegada a él, y poco a poco siente el creciente deseo del chico contra su cuerpo. Teddy la desea, la desea tanto como ella a él. Lily se siente tan feliz que si el mago no la estuviera sosteniendo de esa forma sus piernas temblorosas la hubieran hecho caer.

Teddy se separa un poco de ella para tomar aire, y entre jadeos sus ojos se encuentran.

-Solo... solo un poco... un poco más... -susurra él, volviendo a atrapar su boca cayendo en la tentación por segunda vez...

Lily se sube a horcajadas a él y Teddy la abraza con fuerza perdiéndose por completo en sus labios, en el calor que los consume...

La pelirroja gime y lo obliga a bajar y besar su cuello. Teddy chupa, besa mientras sus manos pasan por debajo de su blusa tocando directamente su piel.

-Teddy... -jadea Lily aferrándose a él con fuerza entre gemidos, sintiendo sus manos explorar. Ella también quiere tocar, es lo que siempre ha deseado hacer, asique recorre su espalda, la acaricia suavemente con las uñas arrancando gruñidos del chico.

Y sin saber cómo terminan en la cama, Teddy sobre ella, besando, acariciando.

Una parte muy débil de su mente le recuerda que es su mejor amiga, su hermanita, la hija de su padrino.

Pero por primera vez, el metamorfomago deja a un lado aquellos pensamientos, y se deja llevar. Lily se saca la blusa, sorprendiéndolo.

Sus ojos viajan, observan la curvatura de sus pechos, tapados por el rojizo sostén. Nunca ha sentido tanto deseo en su vida, quiere besarla hasta el cansancio, hasta quedarse sin aire. Lily lo mira con el mismo deseo, impaciente, y Teddy se da cuenta de que ella tenía razón, _ya no es más una niña_.

-¿Lily? ¿Estás durmiendo? -pregunta su padre tocando la puerta.

Ambos chicos abren los ojos como platos.

-¡Escóndete bajo la cama! -susurra la bruja asustada poniéndose rápidamente la blusa de nuevo.

Teddy se esconde justo a tiempo, Harry ha entrado a la habitación.

-¿Qué sucede papá? -le pregunta intentando no sonar agitada.

-Me desperté escuchado un ruido extraño, ¿no es nada?

-No papá, recién vine del baño, tal vez te desperté con el sonido de la puerta...

-Bien, descansa hija, hasta mañana -le dice algo adormilado y sale de la habitación.

Lily asoma su cabeza por la cama y mira debajo con una sonrisa. Teddy la mira y le devuelve la sonrisa con cierta tristeza.

-¿Qué estamos haciendo Lils? -murmura.

La pelirroja lo observa con el mismo dolor.

-Teddy...

El chico sale de debajo de la cama, y se sacude el jean con las manos. Lily lo abraza por detrás con fuerza.

-Te amo... te amo Teddy, ¿me crees? Dime que sí por favor -suplica la chica sabiendo que no podría soportar otro rechazo como la vez pasada.

-Te creo Lils, y creo que yo... también siento... siento algo... algo por ti...

Lily sonríe feliz, sin poder creer estar escuchando eso de su parte.

-Pero... en una semana me iré y...

-No te vayas -susurra entre lágrimas -, no puedo estar alejada de ti...

-Sabes que no puedo quedarme, mi trabajo es así... -dice -, creo que deberíamos pensar... por Merlín... es tan complicado que...

Se quedan en silencio por un momento.

-Iré a mi habitación antes de que alguien sospeche algo...

Lily lo suelta y lo observa salir de su habitación sin saber que sentir, alegría, tristeza... es una mezcla de todo.

Teddy observa a Mary dormir en la cama y se siente tan culpable...

Decide dormir en el sofá sabiendo que le esperan varias cosas por decidir.

" _Te amo Teddy"_ escucha en su mente casi haciéndolo sobresaltar _"Sé que es difícil pero por favor... por favor intenta considerar... lo nuestro..."_

Teddy toma el caracol y susurra un " _Lo haré Lils. Lo haré"_

 **VII**

-¡¿Cómo que Mary se ha marchado?! -exclama Ginny sin poder creerlo.

Lily tiene que morderse el labio para ocultar la sonrisa que amenaza con salir. Sabe lo que eso significa... Teddy la ha escogido a ella.

-Bueno... las cosas no iban muy bien entre los dos... -dice Teddy mientras todos lo observan.

-Que lastima. Mary era muy sexy, ahora que lo pienso, ¿puedes pasarme sus datos? -bromea James haciendo que su madre le dé un codazo.

Harry le da unas palmaditas en la espalda a su ahijado haciéndolo sentir más culpable. Si él supiera la razón...

-Ya encontraras a la indicada Teddy. Ya verás.

Los ojos del mago se encuentran fugazmente con los de Lily. ¿Y si ella era la indicada? Teddy observa a la pelirroja disimuladamente, ¿desde cuándo la ve tan preciosa? ¿desde cuándo desea acercarse y besarla cuánto quiera? Por la noche había pensado en que ya no podía mentirle más a Mary, que no se lo merecía, y que por más que lo intentara, no podría olvidarse de Lily, que ella había entrado en su corazón mucho antes de que él se diera cuenta. _¿Cuándo había sido?_

-Rose me ha enviado una carta, quiere que vayamos al parque de diversiones muggle con ella -dice Albus suspirando.

-Rose está obsesionada con lo muggle -se queja James -, ¿ustedes que harán? -les pregunta a Lily y Teddy.

La pelirroja sonríe.

-Hace mucho que no vamos a uno de esos, yo me sumo, Teddy tienes que decir que sí -le dice con esa mirada que lo deja sin aliento.

-Bien. Iremos.

 **VIII**

El día está bastante caluroso, Lily se ha puesto un vestido ligero de verano que ha hecho que Teddy mire varias veces hacia su dirección.

La pelirroja le toma la mano mientras caminan en el parque buscando a sus primos. El mago la mira nervioso por aquel contacto.

-Siempre nos tomamos de las manos, no es sospechoso -le susurra con una sonrisa traviesa.

-¡Allí están! -exclama James señalando hacia la montaña rusa. Rose está junto a Hugo, el chico parece no estar muy contento con el hecho de estar allí.

Después de que todos se saludan, comienzan a planear a donde se subirán primero.

Rose no deja de mirar las manos entrelazadas de los dos chicos, le dirige una mirada pícara a la chica y Lily asiente, dándole a entender de inmediato que algo ha pasado entre ellos. La sonrisa de Rose es tan grande que apenas la puede ocultar.

-¿De qué te ríes? -le pregunta James despeinándole el cabello.

-Solo recordé algo, no importa, ¿subimos a la montaña rusa entonces?

-¿Te dije que me dan miedo estas cosas? -dice Teddy cuando se sienta junto a ella en el carrito. Lily se ríe.

-Siempre lo he sabido, tu cara te delataba cuando éramos niños.

El chico la observa con una sonrisa, a veces siente que no hay nada que pueda esconderle.

-¿Sabes? Te ves preciosa con ese... con ese vestido... -le susurra, haciéndola sonreír tímidamente. Se siente extraño diciéndole esas palabras, pero también se siente... bien.

-Me alegra que hayas decidido... darnos... darnos una oportunidad -musita ella mirando sus manos entrelazadas.

-Sí... yo... yo también Lils...

La encargada los interrumpe avisándoles que ya es hora de ponerse los seguros.

El carrito comienza a moverse, y James comienza a quejarse de la lentitud, pero rápidamente es callado cuando la velocidad incrementa de repente, haciéndolos gritar a todos. Dan vueltas y vueltas, tan infinitas que Teddy siente que el infierno no va acabar jamás. Lily en cambio, se muere de risa, y cuando bajan no deja de burlarse de la cara que ha puesto su compañero cada vez que quedaban de cabeza.

-¡Deja de burlarte! -exclama el metamorfomago haciéndole cosquillas. La pelirroja intenta alejarlo inútilmente. A pesar de que la está torturando, Lily se siente bien, haber estado peleada con él había sido horrible, y ahora todo era tan... perfecto que parecía irreal.

No quiere pensar que él se irá en unos días, quiere olvidar eso, quiere disfrutar al máximo el tiempo que tiene con él.

Se cuelga a caballito en su espalda, y Teddy la lleva así durante toda la tarde.

-¿Me compras un algodón de azúcar? -le pregunta ella abrazándolo con más fuerza desde atrás y dándole un suave beso en la mejilla.

-Lily... -dice el ruborizado, temiendo a que alguien los haya visto.

-Detente -le pide ella y Teddy le hace caso -, listo, al fin nos hemos perdido en la multitud -dice ella divertida.

Y es verdad. No hay señales ni de Rose, ni de ninguno de sus familiares.

La chica baja de su espalda y se coloca frente a él, sus manos se enredan en su cuello y lo besa de esa forma que tanto le gusta.

-Lily... alguien nos podría...

-Shh -sisea ella y lo vuelve a besar -, nunca... nunca me cansaré de esto...

Teddy termina rindiéndose y la abraza contra él, la pelirroja lo mira con una sonrisa, de esas que logran ser contagiosas.

-Te compraré ese algodón de azúcar, aunque en realidad debería castigarte -dice él pellizcando su nariz.

-¡Hey! ¡Los demás estarán bien! Vamos por nuestro algodón.

Teddy compra uno gigante y rosa con forma de corazón. Lily es la primera en probar un bocado, le encanta la sensación de la azúcar disolverse lentamente en su boca.

-Ven pruébalo de mi boca -lo provoca acercándose y llevando una mano a su cabello dorado.

Teddy observa sus labios, esos que últimamente ve tan apetecibles, los únicos que desea probar, morder.

Esta vez ni siquiera se fija si hay alguien mirándolos, solo acerca su boca a la suya y devora esos labios que tanto le gustan, siente el sabor azucarado de su lengua, su delicioso aroma a dulce. Y vuelve a preguntarse, cuando fue que Lily se transformó en algo más que su hermana...

-¿Nos subimos a la rueda de la fortuna? -murmura ella sobre sus labios casi sin aliento. Teddy asiente sabiendo que ya les queda poco tiempo en soledad, es cuestión de tiempo para que los demás los encuentren.

La pelirroja y el metamorfomago se suben al pequeño compartimiento que en pocos minutos comienza a ascender.

-Ha sido una tarde increíble -dice ella mirando la ciudad, Londres se ve hermosa de noche.

-Es verdad. Hace mucho que no me divertía así...

El silencio domina el compartimiento por unos segundos. Se miran, de esa forma que debería estar prohibida.

-Sería genial poder decirles a todos lo que sentimos... -murmura él apoyando su cabeza en la ventanilla-, ¿sabes? Hace un año me costó mucho dejar la casa, pero este año será peor... yo... Lily, te extrañaré demasiado...

La pelirroja se muerde los labios, escucharlo hablar así le llega hasta lo más profundo del corazón. Siente que es tan injusta su situación...

-Cuando vuelvas para mi próximo cumpleaños... me iré contigo -suelta, los ojos del mago se posan en ella sorprendido -, yo... ya tendré diecisiete, nadie podrá detenernos cuando cumpla la mayoría de edad Teddy...

-Lily...

-Esperaremos, sé que será un año largo y difícil pero... valdrá la pena esperar, y luego... luego le diremos a todos sobre... sobre nosotros -dice la pelirroja atropelladamente.

La bruja se levanta y se sienta en su regazo. Los besos comienzan otra vez, llenos de promesas y esperanzas. Lily termina dándole la confianza suficiente como siempre logra hacer, y Teddy se siente más tranquilo.

Y los días pasan, y Ginny les pide que limpien el jardín, que ordenen la casa, que alimenten a las lechuzas, o que preparen la cena, y mientras cumplen con las labores, la pelirroja siempre logra llevar a Teddy detrás de un árbol, al sótano, o en alguna parte oscura de la casa para besarlo y besarlo hasta el cansancio, desquitando así las ganas de besarse que tienen cada vez que se ven. A veces se ríen entre besos, otras veces las cosas se tornan salvajes como si nunca fuera suficiente...

Y el último día en el sótano después de un caliente besuqueo Lily se acerca a su oído y le susurra:

-Ven a mi habitación esta noche.

 **IX**

Teddy titubea frente a su puerta. Todavía queda en él un fantasma de hermano mayor que lo hace dudar, creyendo que es demasiado pequeña para lo que Lily le ha dejado a entender que quiere hacer... pero la otra parte le ruega que entre a su habitación y le haga el amor de esa forma que tanto ha deseado los últimos días...

Antes de poder decidirse, la puerta se abre de a poco y Lily lo observa con aquellos ojos verdes intensos.

-¿No... no quieres entrar? -musita sintiéndose más nerviosa de lo normal.

Teddy está allí parado, con la camisa blanca algo desabrochada, mirándola tan dubitativo que la asusta. Si, Lily lo admite, está asustada, desea al mago con todo su ser, pero teme no complacerlo de la manera correcta... ella nunca ha estado con un hombre.

-¿Quieres que entre? ¿Tu... estás... estás segura? -le pregunta. Lily tira de su camisa y lo besa con suavidad, con esa lentitud casi dolorosa que los enciende a ambos. Cuando ya están besándose dentro, la pelirroja cierra la puerta.

Lily desabrocha los botones restantes de su camisa, dejando su pecho trabajado a la vista, sus manos tocan allí, mientras Teddy captura su boca con experiencia. Sus manos se colocan en las caderas de la chica, mete sus pulgares dentro de su falda.

-Sácamela -pide ella mientras el mordisquea su cuello lento, tortuoso.

Sus ojos se encuentran. Teddy la observa con una mezcla de lujuria y temor, haciéndola sentir una oleada de calor por todo su vientre.

El chico deja caer la falda, dejándola en braguitas. Sus ojos viajan por allí, deseos, explorando. Ella se saca la blusa sin quitar su mirada de él, y sus manos van a los jeans del mago hasta que logra desabrocharlos.

Ahora ambos solo están en ropa interior, pegados cuerpo a cuerpo, mirándose con anhelo. Teddy la rodea con un brazo, luego su boca viaja hasta su pecho donde da pequeños besos, aumentando el ferviente deseo de Lily, que al estar apretada contra su erección apenas puede pensar con claridad. Comienza a moverse instintivamente contra aquella dureza, logrando arrancarle un gruñido, logrando provocarlo.

Teddy le desabrocha el sostén dejando sus pechos al aire. Es la imagen más hermosa que ha visto, Lily, junto a él, desnuda, iluminada por la suave luz de la luna que entra por la ventana.

-Teddy...

El la besa, la alza, la lleva hacia la cama hasta posicionarse sobre ella. Lily arquea sus caderas deseosa por sentirlo, deseosa por pasar al siguiente paso.

El mago le saca las braguitas mientras su corazón late con fuerza, la pelirroja lo observa tímidamente.

-¿Está bien que yo sea... sea el primero? -murmura Teddy acariciando su mejilla con ternura.

Lily le sonríe.

-Eres el único a quien quiero.

Teddy la besa y termina por sacarse la última prenda que le queda. Sus besos recorren desde su cuello hasta su vientre, mientras la pelirroja lo mira con los ojos entrecerrados.

-Puede... puede que duela un poco... -le dice el posicionándose dentro de sus piernas -Iré tan despacio como pueda...

Lily asiente, demasiado nerviosa como para decir algo.

Teddy entra en su interior de a poco, y la bruja se muerde los labios y le lagrimean los ojos. El mago se detiene, le da un suave beso en la frente, y luego de un momento termina por llenarla por completo. Se siente tan apretada, tan estrecha que Teddy tiene que soportar el deseo de comenzar a moverse como tanto quiere.

Sus ojos se encuentran, Lily le sonríe.

-Estoy bien, puedes... puedes comenzar -susurra y sus manos se colocan en su espalda.

Teddy comienza a moverse de a poco mientras su boca encuentra la de ella. Lily comienza a gemir bajito, y termina por pedirle más. El mago acelera sus embestidas, y pronto el sudor comienza a bañar sus cuerpos, y los jadeos se hacen constantes.

La bruja lo toma del cabello y lo obliga a besarla con ferocidad, enredando su lengua contra la suya. Las manos del chico suben y aprietan sus pechos sin poderse contener más, le gusta sentir aquella redondez en sus manos, y al escuchar el gemido de aprobación de Lily, comienza a tironear de sus pezones, provocándole ese calor femenino en el vientre, indicándole que está a punto de colapsar.

-Teddy... -jadea apretándolo mas contra ella, deseándolo sentir lo más profundo posible. El mago la toma de las caderas y penetra más profundo, complaciéndola, observando deleitado como la pelirroja está al borde del éxtasis.

 _¿Cómo algo tan incorrecto puede sentirse tan bien?_

Lily lo besa ahogando en su boca ese grito prohibido lleno de placer mientras se siente sucumbir.

-Ven -le dice Teddy sentándose en la cama y la sube a horcadas a él. La pelirroja se aferra a su cuerpo y lo besa otra vez, de esa manera que lo vuelve loco. Las manos del mago van a sus caderas y la obligan a comenzar a moverse sobre él, Lily encuentra el ritmo perfecto, y lo escucha gruñir contra su boca.

-Te amo Lily... -susurra hundiéndose en el aroma dulce de su piel.

Lily lo besa con suavidad, sintiendo una felicidad inmensa, y en pocos segundos, lo siente llegar.

 **X**

Lily tiene que contenerse para no llorar. En el jardín, Teddy se despide de cada uno de sus familiares, y cuando le llega el turno a ella le sonríe. El chico le da un pequeño y dulce beso en la frente que hace cosquillear todo su interior.

" _Prométeme que llegarás a tiempo para mi cumpleaños..."_ Le había pedido la noche anterior mientras estaban abrazados después de hacer el amor...

" _Te lo prometo Lils..."_ Le había contestado él con dulzura. A pesar de aquella promesa, Lily se sentía terriblemente triste.

Teddy la mira con aquellos ojos preciosos y brillantes, su mano toma el pequeño caracol de mar que la pelirroja tiene colgado en el cuello.

-Cada vez que quieras hablarme, no dudes en hacerlo... -murmura.

Lily se acerca y lo abraza con fuerza sin poder contenerse. El chico se ríe y le devuelve el abrazo.

-Cuídate princesa, ¿sí? -susurra él contra su oído sintiendo el aroma de su perfume por última vez.

La chica asiente intentando ser fuerte. Pero cuando ve a Teddy alejarse a la distancia no puede evitar que las lágrimas se le salgan como aquella otra vez.

El chico voltea por última vez y saluda a la familia, y al ver el rostro de la pelirrojita lleno de lágrimas lo sabe.

Sabe cuándo fue que su pequeña princesa se convirtió en otra cosa ante sus ojos.

Aquella tarde oscura y lluviosa, donde todos sabían que Teddy se iría de casa, Lily lo había abrazado como nunca, llorosa, pidiéndole que no se fuera, diciéndole que lo quería, que era la persona que más apreciaba... así era como Lily Luna Potter había tocado su fibra más sensible, así, imperceptiblemente se había adentrado en su corazón... de a poco, pero de una forma que nunca nadie antes había hecho...

Lily levanta la mano y a pesar de las lágrimas que corren por su rostro le sonríe de una forma gigante, y su mano termina moviéndose en uno de sus saludos exagerados.

Volverá, pasará un año, pero volverá para reencontrase con esa sonrisa que tanto ama.

 **XI**

-¡Feliz cumpleaños Lily! -exclaman todos apenas comienza a bajar las escaleras.

La pelirroja se ríe y al instante es abrazada por todos. Se siente más feliz que el año pasado, sabe lo que ese cumpleaños significa: es al fin mayor y Teddy volverá a casa.

Volverá, después de noches enteras hablando a través de ese pequeño collar, ahora lo tendrá en persona otra vez, y cuando siente como Rose la codea sabe que ha vuelto.

Ya no tiene que ponerse de puntitas para ver hacia afuera. Lo ve allí, caminando por el jardín. Ve su sonrisa blanca y gigante en la distancia y su saludo exagerado.

Lily corre con todas sus fuerzas mientras sus familiares ríen, ajenos a lo que realmente está pasando, siendo ignorantes de todo lo que ambos se han extrañado, y de la forma que lo han hecho.

Lily se cuelga del chico haciéndolo caer al césped.

-Engorgio -susurra ella y el césped crece tapándolos temporalmente. Acerca su boca a un Teddy sonriente y le da un beso.

-Como te extrañé... no sabes cuánto... -murmura él entre besos y caricias.

-Yo también... Teddy... debemos decirles, no quiero esconderlo más -le suplica ella volviéndolo a besar -No podré... no podré fingir como el año pasado... yo... te amo tanto...

El mago la toma del rostro suavemente y la mira.

-Les diremos hoy -dice intentando sonar seguro aunque por dentro se está muriendo de nervios al igual que ella.

-Sí... les diremos... les diremos y... ¿pero qué pasa si se oponen? Teddy... no quiero separarme más de ti -musita asustada.

-Escúchame -la obliga a mirarlo a los ojos -, pase lo que pase lo afrontaremos juntos... les haremos entender...

La pelirroja asiente.

-¡Vamos todos a almorzar! -se escucha desde lejos a Molly y ambos se levantan para dirigirse a la casa.

 **XII**

-Teddy... estoy nerviosa -murmura Lily mirando sus manos entrelazadas. Es ya de noche, están frente a la puerta del comedor, a punto de interrumpir la cena para confesar todo.

-Yo también... -confiesa el chico mirándola a los ojos -, pero... ¿sabes? Cuando estoy contigo me siento más... valiente, siento que puedo hacer casi cualquier cosa.

Lily sonríe.

-Es verdad -toma aire y cierra los ojos buscando a su leona interior.

-¿Lista? -le pregunta él tomando el picaporte de la puerta.

Lily abre los ojos y le sonríe.

-Lista.


	9. Viernes por la noche -Remus&Sirius

**Viernes por la noche -Remus &Sirius**

.

.

Remus se encuentra en la cama, sabe que debería estar durmiendo, que la época de exámenes se acerca y que debe juntar la mayor energía posible, pero aun así no puede pegar un ojo.

Los ronquidos de Peter y James le recuerdan que él es el único patético que lo está esperando, que se preocupa demasiado por él. Le angustia saber también que su preocupación es de otro tipo, no la de un mejor amigo que teme a que lo descubra algún profesor haciendo sus _cosas,_ sino la de un chico que se preocupa por si a Sirius le gusta demasiado esa chica con la que se va a encontrar.

Se siente egoísta deseando que llegue lo más temprano posible, se siente egoísta deseando que la chica nunca llegue a su lugar de encuentro, se siente egoísta deseando que la chica no logre complacerlo de la forma que Sirius desea.

Remus escucha como la puerta se abre lentamente, Sirius entra casi de puntillas para no despertar a sus amigos, y se sienta en su cama, donde se saca las zapatillas. Luego se lanza con un gran suspiro en la cama.

Remus sabe que pueden suceder dos cosas a continuación: la primera es, que si todo salió como lo planeado, Sirius se mete entre las sabanas y se queda dormido; y la segunda es que, si no logró su cometido con la chica citada, se toca hasta saciarse.

Remus siempre desea que se cumpla la segunda opción, escuchar a Sirius tocarse, gemir bajito para que nadie lo escuche es lo más caliente que ha presenciado en su vida. No importa cuántas veces lo escuche, cada vez se siente como la primera, como algo sorprendente, prohibido y sexy.

Lunático casi agradece cuando escucha como Sirius se baja el cierre de sus jeans. Después de un momento, se comienza a escuchar ese conocido sonido, y Remus sabe que su mejor amigo se ha comenzado a masturbar.

El hombre lobo cierra los ojos aferrándose a su almohada, como si así pudiera escuchar con más claridad los jadeos bajitos que Canuto ha comenzado a proferir. Su mano viaja hasta su parte dura y caliente, la siente palpitar del deseo, y lentamente, procurándose de que su amigo no lo escuche, comienza a tocarse, imaginándose que esos gemidos los provoca el, que Sirius está siendo tocado por una de sus manos...

Remus escucha el crujir de la cama del frente, dándole la señal de que Canuto se está dando más fuerte, que está a punto de llegar. Le encantaría poder moverse más rápido, a la par de él, pero teme que lo escuche, y que todo se eche a perder.

Aun así, la tortura de tener que tocarse lento, y ese temor a ser descubierto, le dan el impulso necesario para poder correrse al momento justo.

 _¿Cómo algo tan incorrecto puede sentirse tan bien?_

Escucha el suave grito ahogado de Sirius, y se deja liberar mordiéndose el labio para no gritar. Siente como su semen se disparara empapando su mano y parte de las sabanas.

Luego se queda inmóvil como siempre, intentando controlar su respiración. Escucha como Sirius murmura un hechizo para limpiarse y luego como se relaja en la cama para dormirse.

Después del placer, es el momento en que Remus Lupin se siente culpable.

 **I**

-¿Cómo fue tu cita de ayer? -le pregunta Cornamenta mientras bosteza.

Sirius se encoge de hombros.

-Hubieron mejores -contesta. Remus se esfuerza para no sonreír, se siente patético, pero cuando Canuto admite que sus chicas no logran complacerlo siente una pizca de ridícula felicidad.

-Sirius, ¿por qué no le presentas una de tus amigas a Remus? -le pregunta James con una pícara sonrisa -Es el único de nosotros que sigue siendo virgen es penoso...

Remus lo fulmina con la mirada.

-¿Qué? Solo intento ayudar colega -dice divertido -Hasta Peter ya se ha echado un par de polvos... y estamos hablando de... bueno, Colagusano.

Esas palabras provocan que Peter se enoje y le lance un par de almohadas.

-¡Hey! ¡No hay necesidad de ser tan cruel! -exclama la rata.

James se ríe.

-¡Esta bien! ¡Lo siento!

Remus siente la mirada de Sirius clavada fijamente en él. Lunático le devuelve la mirada algo acalorado.

-Dime. ¿Rubias, morenas, pelirrojas? -le pregunta haciéndolo tragar saliva. Los merodeadores lo están mirando atentamente, curiosos por su respuesta.

-Mo-morenas... -miente porque sabe que lo único que le queda es fingir.

-Bien -dice Canuto levantándose de la cama, se estira en un bostezo y Remus puede apreciar como su pijama se levanta y deja a la vista ese bello oscuro que viaja desde su ombligo hasta su ingle, se muere por ver lo que hay allí escondido.

Decide apartar la mirada antes de que alguno se percate de su mirada.

-Hablaré con Marie, ella es bonita y realmente buena en la cama -comenta tomando una toalla.

James mira la situación satisfecho y le da unas palmaditas a Remus en la espalda.

-Estoy seguro de que Sirius lograra convencerla.

Remus desea que no, que no la convenza, que la Gryffindor se niegue, que dijera algo hiriente sobre él, que lo rechace. Pero sabe que Sirius siempre logra lo que quiere.

Estaba en problemas.

 **II**

Al final, Remus estaba en lo cierto. Sirius logró hacer una cita entre Marie y el. Viernes por la noche. En las duchas. Cada palabra lo decía, claramente no iba a ser una cita de rosas, sonrisas tímidas y chocolate, sino todo lo contrario, un encuentro sexual como los que solía tener Sirius, uno de esos donde te sacas las ganas de echarte un polvo y luego te olvidas de la chica.

Remus no tiene idea de cómo saldrá de aquella situación, James y Peter se ven realmente emocionados porque al fin su mejor amigo _sentaría_ _cabeza_.

Lupin sabe que el viernes está cercano a la luna llena, y cree que tal vez, solo tal vez, eso le diera el instinto y la confianza suficiente para hacer lo que todos quieren que hagan. Tal vez no fuera tan malo estar con una chica, tal vez podría imaginarse que era otra persona, tal vez acabaría rápido y sus amigos lo dejarían de molestar.

Remus se recuesta en la cama y se cumple lo mismo de siempre, Peter y Cornamenta se quedan completamente dormidos, y Sirius sale de la habitación.

El hombre lobo espera, y cuando se cumple la hora y media, su mejor amigo vuelve, se recuesta en la cama y comienza a masturbarse.

Sirius nunca se había tocado tan seguido. ¿Por qué lo hace? La única respuesta que Remus encuentra es la de que sus chicas no están complaciéndolo. Eso es totalmente extraño, Sirius siempre logra satisfacerse con ellas, solo a veces hay una que otra estudiante que no sabe muy bien como complacerlo, pero muy rara vez. ¿Entonces por qué?

Los jadeos llegan hasta su cama, esta vez Sirius se está tocando desde el principio con fuerza, como si estuviera furioso por algo. Remus lleva una mano por debajo de su pantalón y comienza a tocarse, escuchando aquellos gemidos bajos y desesperados que su amigo está emitiendo.

Se pregunta en quien estará pensando, y se imagina que piensa en él, se imagina a ellos dos en la misma cama, tocándose, deseando llegar más allá.

Remus se corre antes de tiempo, esa imagen le da todo lo que necesitaba, y el orgasmo es tan intenso y alocado que un suave gemido se le escapa de la boca.

El hombre lobo se queda inmóvil, con los ojos como platos, con el corazón latiéndole como loco. Sirius se ha detenido, y no es porque ha llegado.

Se muerde los labios hasta sentir sangre. La ha cagado. Está seguro de que Canuto lo ha escuchado.

Siente sus mejillas arder de la vergüenza, aunque sabe que la oscuridad lo apaña, hunde su rostro en la almohada y se queda allí toda la noche, cubriéndose con las sabanas hasta la nariz.

Al día siguiente Remus no puede mirar a los ojos a Sirius, cada vez que debe hablarle evita su mirada, porque sabe lo que vería allí, decepción, asco, repugnancia, y Lunático siente que no está preparado para ver eso todavía.

Lo ha descubierto. Después de tanto tiempo ahora Sirius sabe su secreto. Remus ha estado enamorado de Sirius desde el principio, no es solo un capricho, una _calentura_ como solía decir su amigo, Remus sabe que es amor de verdad, de ese que aparece rara vez. Pero como explicárselo, como decírselo... además de que a Sirius le gustan las chicas, Remus sabe que no cree en eso del amor, que él no comprende ese tipo de cosas...

-Hoy es tu día Remus -le dice Cornamenta cuando salen de clase de Pociones.

Lo único que puede hacer es sonreír. Peter hace unos cuantos chistes vulgares, de los cuales James se ríe. Sirius camina a su lado, más silencioso que nunca.

Algo que llama la atención de sus otros dos amigos.

-Estás callado hoy Canuto, es la primera vez que no te la pasas hablando de faldas y braguitas -suelta James pasándole un brazo amistosamente.

-Estoy bien idiota -suspira y lo empuja con una sonrisa algo titubeante.

-Debemos darle consejos a Lunático -dice James pensativo -Sirius tu eres el experto.

El silencio es bastante incómodo para Remus, sus mejillas se ponen tan rojas como un tomate y lo único que puede hacer es mirar al suelo.

-Si es su primera vez lo único que tiene que hacer es... dejarse llevar -murmura.

-¡Pésimo consejo! -se queja Cornamenta -Marie es una experimentada, Remus debe mostrarse seguro ante ella si no quiere pasar vergüenza...

-¡Cógela duro Remus! -exclama Colagusano, haciendo a James estallar en carcajadas.

 **III**

Remus entra a las duchas, y deja colgadas sus toallas, está demasiado nervioso. Son altas horas de la noche, el momento perfecto para encontrarse a escondidas. Como les recomendó sus amigos, Lunático enciende una de las duchas, y se sumerge en ella.

 _Espérala en la ducha Remus_

Remus deja que el agua caliente bañe su cuerpo, intentando relajarse.

-¿Quién hubiera pensado que Remus Lupin tuviera buen trasero? -escucha la voz divertida de Marie a sus espaldas.

Lunático voltea, y la ve, su mirada la recorre de pies a cabeza, está desnuda, tiene un cuerpo envidiable para cualquier chica y un cabello tan sedoso y oscuro como la noche. Intenta sentir algo, una pizca de deseo, algo que cualquier chico de diecisiete años debería sentir, pero nada pasa.

-Siempre me has gustado Lupin -dice ella acercándose, empapándose junto con él en la ducha. Sus manos se posan en su pecho y su boca va directo a su cuello donde comienza a depositar suaves besos. Su mano baja y toma su pene con firmeza, al sentirlo flácido la chica lo mira con ojos caprichosos.

-¿Te has tocado antes? -pregunta haciendo puchero.

-N-no -tartamudea Remus tan rojo como el estandarte de Gryffindor.

Marie lo mira sorprendida, pero termina sonriendo.

-Entonces eres un chico difícil, me gustan de esos -suspira y captura sus labios antes de que el chico pueda replicar.

Es una sensación tan plana y vacía que Remus comienza a sentir nauseas. Se siente tan incorrecto... es su primer beso, no debería sentirse tan mal, no debería haberlo desperdiciado, se da cuenta de que se tendría que haber negado, que nunca tendría que haber pisado ese baño.

La leona al ver que Remus apenas le presta atención, toma una de sus manos y la coloca en uno de sus pechos, luego suelta un gemido exagerado.

-Tócame, por favor. Remus...

-Lo siento -suelta al fin cuando toma el coraje necesario -, creo que entre tú y yo no funcionará.

Marie lo mira atónita, es la primera vez que escucha esas palabras.

-¿Es en serio?

Remus asiente sintiéndose mal por él, por ella... por lo que ha llegado a hacer para guardar su secreto.

-Eres un idiota.

La Gryffindor sale de la ducha furiosa, toma su ropa y sale del baño rápidamente.

Remus apoya su frente en la pared fría y siente como las lágrimas comienzan a caer mezclándose con el agua de la ducha. Siempre creyó que eso de " _me duele el corazón, estoy enamorado_ " era imposible de sentir, que eran puras mentiras y exageraciones, pero ahora que siente esa presión en el pecho casi asfixiante, sabe que no, que es verdad, y que duele a tal punto de querer patalear, gritar, llorar.

Le duele en el alma saber que nunca podrá ser correspondido, que siempre tendrá que llevar a cuestas sus sentimientos sin poder soltarlos, que vivirá con el miedo del _que dirán_ , en especial de lo que Sirius piense... asco... asco seguramente le debe dar... Remus lo sabe... está seguro de ello.

El hombre lobo escucha como la puerta de su ducha vuelve a abrirse.

-No estaba bromeando Marie, quiero que te vayas... -solloza.

-Siempre lo supe -escucha un suave susurro a sus espaldas. Remus abre mucho los ojos al reconocer su voz. Gira, sorprendido y se encuentra con Sirius a pocos centímetros de su rostro. El vapor está por todas partes, haciendo que todo se vea de un color blanquecino, por eso Sirius se ve tan irreal frente a él. Remus se pregunta si está soñando, si se ha quedado dormido esperándolo en el dormitorio y si aquella es una de sus locas fantasías. Porque ahora tiene a Sirius Black desnudo frente a él mirándolo de esa forma que siempre quiso, con deseo, con anhelo, con esa chispa especial.

-Siempre supe que me esperabas...

Remus se ruboriza, totalmente atónito por aquellas palabras. Sus ojos grises y perrunos lo miran, y Remus no tiene que preguntar de que es de lo que está hablando. Ambos lo saben.

Las palabras no salen, tenerlo desnudo y tan cerca le generan un calor nunca antes experimentado. Sus ojos inevitablemente bajan y se posan en aquel miembro duro, en aquel campo de bello masculino que ha comenzado a ser invadido por las gotas de agua. Quiere tocarlo. Sus ojos vuelven tímidamente hacia los suyos, quiere creer que no es una ilusión. Sirius siempre ha estado rodeado de chicas, por eso, a pesar de que está desnudo y en la misma ducha, le cuesta creer que él también lo desea.

-Tócame -murmura, y Remus no puede creer lo que acaba de escuchar.

-¿Qué? Tú... tú... te gustan... te gustan las chicas -tartamudea.

La mirada de Sirius lo pone nervioso, no entiende como esos ojos grises pueden sacarle hasta la última gota de aliento.

-Quiero... quiero probar.

Remus traga saliva, su corazón late tan fuerte que teme que Canuto lo oiga. Siente que le cosquillea el cuerpo por todas partes, su erección está tan dura como la de él, siente la necesidad de descargarse, de sentirlo.

Su mano temblorosa baja, y en el momento en el que toma su miembro, ambos sueltan un jadeo. Se siente tan caliente, casi palpitante, el hombre lobo no espera demasiado, y comienza a mover su mano, al principio con cierta vergüenza, pero luego todo se transforma en algo loco y desesperado.

Los gruñidos de Sirius comienzan a inundar el ambiente, mientras Remus le da placer como en cada una de sus prohibidas fantasías.

Canuto lo acorrala, y su boca termina chocándose con la de su mejor amigo, comenzando un juego de lenguas interminable, a pesar de ser tan primerizo, Remus lo sigue, incentivado por ese fuego que parece crecer cada vez más entre los dos.

Sirius termina empujando la cabeza de su amigo hacia abajo. El castaño atrapa su miembro con la boca y comienza a chupar, mientras Canuto se mueve en un compás violento.

Se siente salado, caliente, Remus quiere que se corra en su boca, quiere sentir su único sabor, pero Sirius tiene otros planes, y después de un momento lo obliga a levantarse.

Juego de lenguas otra vez, el agua caliente cae sobre los dos cuerpos, el vapor hace que cada vez haya más calor. Remus se siente mareado del deseo, Sirius todavía no lo ha tocado, y se muere por sentir como sabe su toque.

-Date la vuelta -le ordena, y Lunático termina con la mejilla pegada a la pared.

La mano de Sirius toma el miembro de su amigo al fin, y se mueve, tan experta que Remus siente que se va a correr al instante.

Canuto se apoya en él, y Lunático puede sentir su pene rozando la entrada. Está a punto de suplicarle que lo haga, pero Sirius no necesita que se lo pida, se introduce en él, y la mezcla de dolor y placer hacen que sucumba sin esperar más.

-Joder... -gruñe contra su oído mientras comienza con las embestidas.

Remus gime, sintiendo como el placer vuelve a dominarlo, tan rápido, que sabe que solo Sirius podría conseguir.

Esos gruñidos que antes escuchaba de lejos y sintiéndose culpable, ahora los siente contra su oreja, los provoca él, solo él.

Siente como lo llena por completo con cada embestida, siente su cuerpo mojado y caliente contra el de él, sus manos en sus caderas para tener mayor precisión.

-Tócate Remus -le ordena deseándo verlo masturbarse. Entre gemidos el castaño lleva una mano a su erecto miembro y le hace caso, se toca con insistencia, haciendo que el deseo de Sirius se incremente y clave sus dientes en su hombro.

Y de repente se viene dentro de él, entre embestidas brutales y gemidos casi animales. Y Remus no lo soporta más y lo sigue, se deja caer otra vez en ese delicioso abismo de placer.

Se quedan así, bajo el agua de la ducha, jadeantes, con el cuerpo dolorido.

Y sus próximos encuentros son secretos, ni James, ni Peter sospechan que sus dos mejores amigos por la noche tienen sexo bajo las sabanas de la cama de Remus, mientras ambos duermen tranquilamente.

Porque ahora ya Remus no tiene que esperarlo hasta altas horas de la noche, ahora Sirius le corresponde, y a pesar de que sea solo un amor prohibido, secreto y a escondidas, el hombre lobo se siente feliz.

Nada podría ser más perfecto.


	10. El beso de la amistad -Harry&Luna

_**El beso de la amistad -Harry &Luna**_

 **.**

 **.**

-¿A dónde crees que van los muertos Luna? -le pregunta Harry sentándose junto a ella después de terminar la tumba de Dobby.

La brisa mueve los cabellos largos y rubios de la chica mientras esta le regala una dulce sonrisa.

-Me gusta la teoría de los muggles, sabes... ellos dicen que van al cielo, a un lugar mejor... -responde ella mirando el atardecer -, me gusta pensar eso... que mi madre sigue cuidándome desde arriba...

Harry la observa, y se pregunta por qué en los momentos de mayor tensión la busca a ella. Ha soltado unas pocas palabras cortantes con los demás, pero con ella siente que podría escucharla hablar durante toda la noche. Aquella voz suave, y esa forma de hablar tan sutil no dejan de sorprenderlo, de tranquilizar su temeroso palpitar.

Harry observa el atardecer junto a ella, y de repente siente como su mano se posa sobre la suya en la arena. Sus miradas se encuentran.

-No es tu culpa Harry...

El sonido de las olas es lo único que se escucha después de aquellas palabras, las olas... las olas tienen el mismo color que los ojos de Luna, aquellos que le brindan una serenidad más grande que el propio sonido del mar...

-Sé que seguramente estés asustado, pero quiero que sepas que creo en ti, sé que podrás hacerlo, sé que podrás derrotarlo, ¿me prometes que no te rendirás? -le pregunta suavemente.

Harry lleva una mano a la mejilla de la chica y la acaricia suavemente, sorprendiéndola.

¿Por qué cuando la mira siente su corazón palpitar acelerado? ¿Por qué le gustan sus labios, sus ojos, su cabello...? ¿Por qué siente una extraña emoción cada vez que la ve? Luna siempre ha estado allí, siempre ha confiado en él, nunca se ha alejado como los demás, nunca ha desconfiado... nunca...

Todas estas sensaciones lo hacen acercarse y depositar un dulce beso en sus labios, la chica se queda de piedra mientras Harry Potter se apodera de su boca.

 _¿Qué está haciendo?_ Piensa en Ginny... piensa en la guerra, en que pronto tendrá que marcharse, buscar los últimos horrocruxes que quedan...

Harry se separa de ella después de un instante, siente como Luna lo mira con aquellos ojos grandes, tan atónitos por lo que su amigo acaba de hacer...

No se atreve a mirarla directamente, sabe que lo que ha hecho está mal, por eso, se levanta bruscamente y da una excusa tonta para marcharse.

-Iré... iré a preguntar por la cena...

Luna se queda allí, atónita, lleva una mano a sus labios y los toca. Una pequeña sonrisa se dibuja en su rostro.

Harry Potter le ha dado su primer beso. Y le ha gustado.

 **I**

Los días pasan y Harry se sorprende de la actitud de Luna, su amiga actúa normal, sigue mirándolo y tratándolo de la misma forma que siempre, ¿es qué no está enojada por el beso que le dio días antes? El elegido está bastante confundido. Luna es realmente impredecible, ¿y si en realidad está ofendida y no lo demuestra? ¿o sí solo quiere olvidar lo que sucedió?

Harry se persigue con esas ideas, molesto, enojado sin saber por qué razón. Cree que debe dejarlo pasar, que es imposible pensar en sus relaciones ahora que tiene una guerra rozándole los talones, pero no ha podido evitar darse cuenta de que cada vez Luna está más metida en su corazón. Ahora escucha cada cosa delirante que dice, con sumo interés, como si fuera la cosa más maravillosa del mundo, o se la queda mirando más de lo que debería...

Harry quiere creer que no es amor, pero cuando se encuentra el mismo comentando algo de los nargles se da cuenta de que está acabado. Siente algo fuerte por su amiga rubia, y no es precisamente amistad...

-Traigo sabanas limpias -dice Luna tocando su puerta, antes de que pueda detenerla, la chica entra y lo ve en ropa interior -¡Lo siento! -exclama y se esconde detrás de la puerta.

Harry bastante ruborizado, se coloca los jeans con rapidez tropezándose con sus propios pies. El golpe inesperado hace que Luna se asome y vea a Harry frotándose la cabeza en el piso.

-¡Harry! ¿Estás bien? -le pregunta arrodillándose junto a él, los cabellos larguísimos de Luna le hacen cosquillas en el rostro. El chico suelta una risa, y la bruja le sonríe.

Luna se ata el cabello y luego lo ayuda a levantarse del suelo.

-¿Te lastimaste? -dice suavemente apoyando delicadamente su mano en la cabeza de su amigo.

-Estoy bien -murmura él sintiéndose anonado por el dulce contacto.

-¿Mañana se marchan? -pregunta ella con cierto aire de tristeza.

Harry asiente y Luna deja caer su mano para luego colocar las sabanas limpias en la cama. El mago la ayuda mirándola de vez en cuando, intentando descifrar sus expresiones, su comportamiento...

-Los extrañaré -confiesa la chica nostálgica -, si les pasa algo yo... -suspira y niega con la cabeza -, no tengo que pensar así, por los nargles, debo... debo pensar en positivo... lo siento.

-Estaremos bien, lo prometo -le dice Harry y aquellas palabras logran tranquilizar un poco el corazón de la bruja.

La chica comienza a acomodar las almohadas queriéndolas dejar perfectas para su amigo.

-Luna... -musita él sentándose en la cama, decidido a hablar del tema a pesar de los nervios que siente.

-¿Hmm?

-¿No estás enfadada? -suelta al fin. Los ojos grandes y claros de la bruja se posan en él, curiosos.

-¿Por qué debería estarlo? -pregunta sentándose junto a él.

-Bueno... te he besado -dice con una sonrisa indecisa, clavando su mirada en el suelo.

Hay un profundo silencio, casi infinito para Harry, donde Luna lo observa pero él es incapaz de devolverle la mirada.

-¿Crees que haberlo hecho estuvo mal? -le pregunta sorprendiéndolo.

-¿Qué? No-no lo sé... yo...

-Es la primera vez que me dan un beso de amistad, por eso te lo agradezco Harry, no creí que me consideraras de esa forma, asique... gracias. Me ha gustado mucho.

La expresión de Harry es de puro desconcierto.

-¿Eh?

Hermione entra a la habitación de repente anunciando que ya está la cena servida.

Harry se lleva la carne a la boca aun atónito. ¿Un beso de amistad? ¿De dónde ha sacado eso?

En la mesa todos hablan animadamente, Ron cuenta unos chistes, haciendo a todos reír, en especial a Luna que parece estar encantada. Pero Harry está en otro mundo, en el mundo de Luna, intentando comprenderlo, analizarlo, ¿cómo es que ha podido llegar a esa conclusión?

Y al día siguiente, el trío se marcha, dejando la casa de Bill y Fleur atrás. Y a pesar de todos los inconvenientes que sufren, Harry no puede sacarse de la cabeza aquello del beso de la amistad. La quiere, la extraña, desea decirle que está equivocada, que su beso fue más que eso... que ha comenzado a sentir algo tan fuerte que apenas puede dejar de pensar en ella.

Por eso cuando Luna lo ayuda aquel día de la batalla de Hogwarts, no puede evitar preguntárselo.

-Luna... ¿quién te ha contado sobre el beso de la amistad? -le pregunta mientras caminan por los pasillos, buscando al fantasma de la hija de Rowena Ravenclaw.

-Ron -contesta con una sonrisa -, cuando me besaste estaba muy sorprendida, pero él nos vio, entonces se acercó y me explicó todo. Realmente es un buen chico, si no fuera por él seguramente ahora estaría muy confundida.

Harry se queda con la boca abierta. ¿Ron le había mentido de esa forma? ¡¿Ron los había visto?! Ahora lo entiende todo, por eso su mejor amigo había estado algo distante desde aquel día... Harry no sabía que pensar, que creer, por un lado entendía a Ron, seguramente había estado furioso por haber engañado a su hermana, pero por otro lado... había engañado a su amiga, a Luna, se había aprovechado de su inocencia...

-¿Harry? -susurra ella notando su preocupación -¿Sucede algo?

El chico niega con la cabeza, sabiendo que ya habrá tiempo para explicaciones.

La guerra termina. Harry por fin se siente libre, sabe que desde ahora las cosas se tornaran más fáciles, que podrá... podrá aclarar todo.

Por eso, cuando entra al Gran Comedor, busca a Ginny y le confiesa de sus recientes sentimientos. La pelirroja no se lo toma muy bien, hasta le propina una bofetada delante de todos, pero Harry aun así se siente feliz.

La lluvia comienza a escucharse, una tormenta se ha originado sobre Hogwarts, el golpeteo de las gotas se escucha insistente sobre el castillo, y Harry camina, camina hacia afuera, en busca de su chica.

La ve. Es la única que está en el Patio de Baldosas dejándose mojar por la estruendosa lluvia. Luna baila debajo de la lluvia, con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja, en un baile extraño, incoherente, pero que para los ojos del elegido es el baile más bonito que ha visto en su vida. El baile de la victoria.

Se acerca, y Luna le sonríe al encontrarse con él, lo toma de las manos y lo obliga a girar y a girar, como si fueran niños. A Harry le gusta esa sensación, sentir su radiante felicidad, ver sus ojos brillantes, notar que el miedo ha desaparecido de su rostro, sentir la alegría de que todo ha terminado.

El mago la obliga a detenerse, y la toma de las mejillas mientras la lluvia cae sobre ellos. La mira profundamente con aquellos ojos verdes brillantes, perdiéndose en el gris de los de ella.

La sonrisa de Luna se borra de a poco al sentir su corazón acelerado otra vez, tan extraño... como aquella noche en la playa...

-¿Qué clases de besos conoces? -susurra el pegado a ella, mirándola desde cerca, sintiendo ese perfume natural a flores...

-Besos... besos de amistad... -contesta torpemente -, besos... besos de esos que se dan las personas que se aman...

Los ojos de Harry viajan hasta sus labios, los acaricia con las yemas de sus dedos. Se siente tan suave, tan mojado... Luna cierra los ojos inconscientemente y el chico se acerca sin pensarlo.

Su boca atrapa la suya en un beso suave, en ese beso que Harry ha estado esperando por tanto tiempo. Después de un tiempo se separa un poco de ella y apoya su frente contra la suya.

Luna abre un poco los ojos y lo mira.

-El beso que te di en la playa fue un beso de esos que se dan las personas que se aman... -le confiesa en un murmullo, sorprendiéndola -, y los de ahora también Luna...

Vuelve a acercarse y esta vez toma sus labios con más intensidad, deseando que ella se dé cuenta de lo que lo hace sentir. Amor... hambre... desesperación.

La ama, la ama de mil formas, ama su alegría al bailar, ama cuando arruga la nariz al concentrarse, ama cuando habla de los nargles, ama cuando tiene sueño y se duerme en cualquier parte...

Y poco a poco, Luna le devuelve el beso entre suspiros, llevando sus manos a su camisa mojada, aferrándose a ella con fuerza, permitiéndose hacer lo que por tanto tiempo había anhelado sin darse cuenta... ella también lo ama, lo ha amado desde el primer momento que le sonrío, desde el primer momento en que se convirtió en su amigo...

 _Amor_. Sí... es la única respuesta de por qué su corazón se siente acelerado cada vez que lo ve.

Y Harry la abraza, baila con ella bajo la lluvia, riendo, porque ambos saben que este será un nuevo comienzo. Una nueva etapa de su vida, una que compartirán juntos hasta el final.


	11. Old -Sirius&Hermione

**_Old-Sirius &Hermione_**

 ** _Dedicado a ClareBlack23 y a SabrinaLeStrange_**

* * *

Sirius quiere creer que estar encerrado está afectándole la cabeza, y que no haber tenido relaciones sexuales por tanto tiempo lo está volviendo loco. Porque no quiere creer que ese sentimiento es real.

 _Joder que no_.

Se lleva el vaso de whisky a los labios y bebe un sorbo, sintiendo ese familiar calor recorriéndole la garganta. La observa. La examina con esos ojos perrunos, con tanto deseo que apenas puede controlarse.

Aquella mañana Molly ha mandado a Hermione a limpiar la Biblioteca, y la castaña no ha tenido mejor idea que ponerse a limpiar con unos shorts cortos y una remera que de vez en cuando deja ver un fragmento de su piel.

Sirius intenta enfocar toda su atención al libro que tiene sobre el regazo, pero la presencia de la chica se vuelve una tortura. No sabe que es lo que le excita de ella, tal vez sea ese rostro inocente cuando le habla con una sonrisa, tal vez sea por el hecho de que ella no tiene ni la más pálida idea de lo hermosa y provocativa que es.

-Sirius... ¿puedes levantar los pies? -le pregunta y el animago tarda un momento en reaccionar. Con una sonrisa ladeada levanta sus pies y la castaña pasa el trapeador por aquella parte del piso.

-¿Necesitas ayuda? -le pregunta cerrando el libro, resignándose a que no podrá leer ni siquiera una línea.

-Solo era pasar el trapeador, ya está, no te preocupes Sirius -contesta exhausta, pasándose una mano por la frente que está repleta de sudor, el animago traga saliva -, aunque hay algo en lo que me podrías ayudar...

-Dime.

Hermione le sonríe. La mirada de Sirius baja a aquellos labios rosados y carnosos que en sus fantasías tanto le gusta morder.

-Hace mucho que no encuentro un buen libro para leer, me gustaría que me prestaras algo de tu colección -comenta, poniéndose algo roja por la mirada fija del merodeador.

Sirius se levanta y comienza a caminar entre los estantes, Hermione lo sigue observando todo a su alrededor. La familia Black tiene una gran cantidad de libros antiguos, aquel lugar es como un campo de oro para la bruja, por eso ha deseado tener uno de esos libros en sus manos desde que llegó.

Sirius se detiene en una de las estanterías y toma un gran libro rojo.

-Toma -le dice mientras se lo extiende. Hermione lo toma emocionada y abre la primera página.

-¿Godric Gryffindor? Este... ¡¿este es un manuscrito?! -exclama con los ojos muy abiertos explorando las páginas.

Sirius sonríe.

-James me lo regaló en uno de mis cumpleaños, es el diario de Godric, cuenta todas sus hazañas, pertenecía a su padre, pero James dijo que le gustaría que yo lo conservara.

-Esto ¡debe valer una fortuna! ¡es increíble!

-Lo es. Es uno de los libros más interesantes que he leído en mi vida, Godric era mucho más extraordinario de lo que cuentan los libros de Hogwarts.

Hermione acaricia con una sonrisa aquellas páginas viejas, aún está incrédula.

-Lo más gracioso de todo es que mis padres nunca se percataron de que en su Biblioteca había un libro de Gryffindor, le lancé tantos hechizos que era imposible que lo pudieran encontrar.

La bruja se ríe.

-Comienza a leerlo esta noche, después me comentas que te pareció.

-Gracias Sirius...

 **I**

Por las noches tiene tantos pensamientos sucios en la mente que ni siquiera puede pegar un ojo. Intenta recordar que ya no es un adolescente, que es un viejo en comparación con Hermione, que ella es una niña, pero nada parece callar a su trastornada mente. El tiempo que ha pasado en Azkaban fue tanto que cuando se cruzó con el primer espejo no lo podía creer. Ya no era ese joven atractivo que podría tener a cualquier chica a sus pies, ahora estaba atrapado en el cuerpo de un anciano.

El sonido de la ducha se escucha desde la habitación contigua, es el dormitorio de Hermione, el cual solo está separado por una fina pared.

Sirius hunde el rostro en la almohada en un suspiro, se levanta, da vueltas por la habitación, toma la guitarra pero no se siente inspirado, hasta se pone a jugar con su varita. Le encantaría poder salir de la casa, tener algo que hacer, Hermione lo está volviendo loco, se la imagina desnuda, con la piel brillante y enjabonada, lavándose el cabello, pasándose el jabón por todo el cuerpo...

No lo soporta más se transforma en un perro grande y negro y sale a caminar por las calles.

El aroma a lluvia inunda sus fosas nasales, el cielo nocturno está repleto de nubes grises, dándole una clara señal de que una tormenta se aproxima. El animal camina por el barrio solitario escuchando las primeras gotitas de lluvia caer.

Ve a una pareja besándose en la parada del autobús, y se pregunta qué hubiera pasado si nunca lo hubieran culpado por la muerte de su mejor amigo, ¿tendría una novia? ¿tendría familia? Verse rodeado de niños le parece una idea alocada todavía, Sirius sabe que nunca sería un buen padre como James que parecía llevarlo en el alma en el poco tiempo que había cuidado a Harry.

Sus orejas se levantan a escuchar a una mujer gritar, en un callejón oscuro, un hombre acorrala a una jovencita. Sirius ni siquiera lo piensa, de inmediato sus cuatro patas se mueven rápidamente hacia el rufián. Sus dientes se clavan con fuerza en la pierna del agresor, provocando que suelte un grito de dolor y que suelte a la chica, que se aleja a toda velocidad de allí.

El hombre con su otra pierna le pega una patada en el hocico intentando apartarlo, pero Sirius no retrocede, lo muerde en su otra pierna hasta que el delincuente se pone a lloriquear y sale corriendo como puede.

Ahora la lluvia cae con fuerza sobre el perro que respira agitadamente, furioso. Cansado, decide volver a casa. Antes de entrar, se sacude con fuerza el agua. Escucha los ronquidos de los Weasley y de Harry, pero también huele algo en movimiento... ese aroma delicioso a rosas, el perfume de ella...

El perro entra a la sala donde Hermione está sentada en el sofá, leyendo el libro que le prestó. La chica levanta aquellos bonitos ojos oscuros y lo mira sorprendida.

-¿Sirius? -murmura al ver al gran perro negro y cuando descubre que tiene el hocico lleno de sangre se alarma -¡Te has lastimado!

Hermione se levanta torpemente del sofá y toma del pequeño estante alcohol y algodón, se acerca al perro tímidamente y si inclina hacia él.

-¿Qué ha sucedido? -le pregunta preocupada mojando el algodón en alcohol y colocándoselo en la herida. El merodeador gruñe sintiendo el ardor. Hermione acerca su boquita y sopla en su hocico para que el dolor se vaya.

Sirius la observa a través de sus ojos animales, examina ese pijama de shorts rosados y cortos, esa remera que desde su posición deja ver la línea de entre medio de sus pechos...

-No debiste salir, y menos entrar tan mojado, Molly podría llegar a matarte -dice ella cogiendo una toalla y envolviendo al dulce perro mojado con ella.

Sirius suelta un ladrido como si le estuviera contestando con ello. Hermione le sonríe y vuelve al sofá para tomar de nuevo el libro.

-Esto... es fantástico, ya son las dos de la mañana y ni siquiera puedo dejar de leer...

El perro se acerca, todavía envuelto en la toalla y se sube al sofá. Su cola se mueve alegremente por lo que ella acaba de decir.

La bruja se ríe, y retorna la lectura. Sirius apoya su hocico en la pierna de Hermione y cierra sus ojos sintiéndose pleno por primera vez en años, y se queda dormido.

 **II**

-Sirius... Sirius... -lo despierta su voz. El animago abre los ojos y se encuentra convertido en su apariencia normal, metido entre las piernas de Hermione y con el rostro apoyado en su pecho. Ella no lleva sostén, Sirius puede darse cuenta de ello al ver sus pezones hinchados debajo de la tela.

El merodeador levanta la mirada y la ve, tan cerca de su rostro, muy ruborizada, con los labios entreabiertos y esos ojos mirándolo con miedo.

-Sirius... -vuelve a murmurar ella avergonzada. Todavía es de noche y la tormenta se sigue escuchando, truenos escalofriantes y el golpeteo de la lluvia contra el techo... la sala tan solo está iluminada por tres velas que están a punto de consumirse.

Verla así, tan inocente, tan dulce y débil debajo de su cuerpo hacen que la erección del animago aparezca. Hermione siente la dureza de Sirius contra ella, y por la expresión de la chica, el mago se da cuenta que es la primera vez que experimenta un contacto así...

Eso lo excita, rompe con el poco control que le queda. Sirius baja la mirada, observa la piel de su cuello, tan joven y suave... y baja hasta llegar otra vez a esas pequeñas montañitas debajo de la tela. No lo soporta, levanta su mano izquierda hasta que su dedo mayor queda sobre uno de sus pezones, Hermione suelta un suspiro de placer con cierto temor observando a aquellos ojos grises que la miran con tanto fervor.

Sirius mueve su dedo sobre la tela, jugueteando con aquel pezón hinchado y duro. La ve humedecerse los labios y cerrar los ojos, dándole una imagen demasiado sexy para sus ojos. Aquello le da el coraje para pasar la mano por debajo de su blusa y tomar en su mano aquel pequeño pecho, se siente tan bien tocarla... por Merlín, y cuando la escucha soltar un gemido inocente su lado diabólico lo domina como en el pasado. Comienza a pellizcar su pezón con malicia, haciéndola morderse los labios.

-Abre los ojos -murmura Sirius atento a su expresión. Hermione abre los ojos lentamente y sus mejillas arden aún más cuando ve como el mago comienza a subir su blusa.

-Me da... me da vergüenza... yo... no me gusta mi cuerpo yo...

Y Sirius ve sus pechos desnudos, los más hermosos que ha visto jamás, no puede entender como Hermione puede hablar así de su cuerpo si es lo más precioso que ha visto nunca.

-Me gustas mucho Hermione -le dice con voz ronca mirándola fijamente. Acerca su boca hasta rozar suavemente sus labios con el pezón. Hermione lo mira con temor y deseo, curiosa por saber que se siente...

Sirius pasa suavemente su lengua por allí, haciéndola arquear, sentir un placer inexplicable. Su boca atrapa su pezón con habilidad, logrando excitarla hasta perder cualquier pensamiento de la cabeza. Con la otra mano, Sirius acaricia su otro pecho, deseando sentir cada parte de su piel.

-¿Hay alguien despierto aun? -pregunta Molly desde el piso de arriba, Sirius se aleja de Hermione rápidamente y ella se sienta, acomodándose la blusa.

-¡S-soy y-yo Molly! ¡Ahora subo! -exclama la bruja todavía temblorosa, sube las escaleras sin atreverse a mirarlo y se aleja, dejando a Sirius más caliente que nunca.

 **III**

-No entiendo por qué no podemos comer pollo en el desayuno -dice Ron enojado comiendo de mala gana sus tostadas.

Todos se ríen, Sirius también está sentado en la mesa, pero apenas escucha la conversación, la situación del día anterior pasa por su mente sin dejarlo en paz. Hermione entra en el comedor, y los ojos del merodeador se posan al instante en ella, la bruja se ruboriza notablemente al sentir su mirada y baja la vista nerviosa.

-¡Oh Hermione! ¿Me ayudas a servir? -exclama Molly dándole la jarra de jugo.

-Claro -contesta ella pasándose un mechón de cabello detrás de la oreja.

-¡Un poco por aquí! -pide Ron con la boca llena, Hermione se acerca y le sirve jugo y así con todos los miembros de la mesa, cuando llega a Sirius toma su copa, pero él la detiene apoyando su mano en la suya.

-No bebo jugo, pero gracias de todas formas -le dice con una pequeña sonrisa. Hermione deja la copa torpemente.

-Cla-claro que tonta... lo siento... -dice demasiado avergonzada y se acerca a Harry para sentarse junto a él.

Luego del desayuno, la orden se reúne en el despacho de Sirius para discutir un asunto de suma importancia mientras los chicos se aburren en la sala.

-¿No deberían hacer otra oreja extensible? -les pregunta Ron a los gemelos.

-Estamos en ello -dicen al unísono.

-¿Estás bien Hermione? -le pregunta Harry bajito para que nadie más escuche.

La bruja asiente.

-¿Por qué preguntas?

-Has estado algo extraña desde el desayuno... sabes, si algo te sucede, puedes confiar en mí -murmura.

Ella le sonríe.

-Gracias Harry.

Hermione suele contarle todo a Harry, pero esta vez... esta vez no puede. ¿Cómo puede decirle que tuvo un encuentro así con su padrino? No puede. No podría.

Piensa en el toque de Sirius, en lo nerviosa que se sintió... se siente tan inexperta cuando está frente a él, siempre se ha sentido tan segura con los chicos de su edad, pero con él es tan diferente...

Hermione no puede negar que deseaba que la tocara, Sirius siempre le había parecido un hombre muy interesante, aún más cuando descubrió que todas las noches pasaba horas y horas en la Biblioteca metido en algún libro. Siempre había creído que Sirius en los merodeadores, era el más rebelde y desinteresado en los estudios, pero claramente se había equivocado. Ese hombre es más inteligente de lo que muchos dicen.

Hermione ve como los miembros de la Orden salen del cuarto, y su mirada se cruza por un momento con la de Sirius, su vientre reacciona con esa adrenalina que solo él logra causarle.

El día se vuelve largo, con Molly obligándolos a limpiar, Hermione se siente exhausta, ya ha perdido la cuenta de cuantos _Desmaius_ les ha lanzado a las ratas que andan por allí.

-Querida ve a preguntarle a Sirius si quiere venir a cenar -le dice Molly y Hermione se ruboriza con tan solo escuchar su nombre.

La bruja se encamina hasta llegar a la Biblioteca, no ve a Sirius a simple vista, asique comienza a buscar entre los gigantes estantes. El lugar parece un laberinto de libros, Hermione siente que se desorienta en un momento, pero luego ve a Sirius allí, rebuscando entre las estanterías.

-Molly pregunta... Molly pregunta si quieres venir a cenar... -dice Hermione atrayendo su mirada al instante.

-¿Y qué hay para cenar? -pregunta acercándose a ella.

-Pescado.

-Odio el pescado -dice el acorralándola contra un estante. La chica se atreve a mirarlo directamente.

-Yo también... odio... odio el pescado... -susurra sintiéndolo demasiado cerca.

Sirius levanta una mano y la pasa por su nariz sacando un poco de suciedad.

-Oh, es que... todavía no me he duchado y Molly nos ha hecho limpiar mucho... -balbucea. El dedo de Sirius ahora pasa por sus labios con suavidad, haciéndola entrecerrar los ojos.

El aliento cálido del merodeador roza su boca, haciendo que inevitablemente Hermione observe sus labios con deseo.

-¿Alguna vez te han besado Hermione? -le pregunta, Sirius ha estado pensando todo el día celosamente sobre aquello, Harry ese mismo día, le había contado que Hermione había ido al baile con Viktor Krum, haciendo que comenzara a tener sus dudas...

Se siente tan celoso, celoso sin ningún sentido.

-N-no...

-Bien.

Quiere tener el privilegio de ser el primero, por eso, su boca atrapa la de ella tomándola de las muñecas, acorralándola completamente. El sabor dulce del vino que ha estado tomando invade los labios de la bruja, se siente tan exquisito, tan sexy, que Hermione no puede evitar soltar un gemido, y cuando la lengua de él se hace paso por sus labios el mundo deja de existir.

Se siente temblorosa, extasiada, pero aun así, intenta devolverle el beso, seguir aquel ritmo alocado, mientras sus respiraciones se mezclan agitadas. Aquello provoca a Sirius más de lo normal, se apoya completamente en ella dejándole notar lo que le hace sentir, Hermione jadea entre besos, perdida en él, en su aroma, su sabor, su tacto...

-Sirius... -murmura excitada entre besos, al merodeador le encanta escuchar su nombre salir de aquella boquita, mordisquea sus labios, los succiona, los chupa...

La sube a horcajadas a él, besándola con pasión, y ella lleva las manos a su cabello, atreviéndose a atraerlo más hacia ella. Es tanta la fuerza del beso, que terminan por chocarse los estantes, haciendo caer unos cuantos libros.

-Déjame tocarte... -gruñe y ella lo mira con el corazón acelerado, temerosa.

-Yo nunca... yo no sé... -jadea torpemente con las mejillas ardiendo.

-Déjame enseñarte.

-Sirius...

Sus manos van al botón de sus shorts, lo desabrocha y su mano derecha comienza a pasar por allí, hasta colocarse sobre sus bragas, Hermione suelta un gemido y cierra los ojos, sintiendo placer solo por el calor que su toque le proporciona. Los dedos de Sirius comienzan a moverse sobre la tela, sin perderse ninguna expresión de ella.

Debería sentirse sucio, un abusador por estar tocando a una chica de su edad, pero el merodeador lo disfruta, siente que es correcto al ver su pequeño rostro contorsionado de placer. Sus dedos juguetean allí, descubren la mancha húmeda y pegajosa, que lo hace gruñir. Hermione se remueve contra sus dedos, queriendo sentir más, sintiendo que no es suficiente.

Sirius la complace, sus dedos pasan por debajo de las braguitas hasta sentir la piel de su feminidad. Hermione abre los ojos sorprendida, llena de placer. Sus dedos buscan aquella parte clave con lentitud, y cuando encuentra su clítoris presiona con suavidad, Hermione se muerde los labios para no gritar, y Sirius le sonríe con un brillo malicioso en los ojos.

-Puedes gritar todo lo que quieras, desde aquí no nos escuchan Hermione... -le dice removiendo su dedo allí, dándole el placer más doloroso. Hermione termina gritando, sintiendo los dedos de él allí, dejando que le enseñe todo lo que desee. La bruja comienza a sentir ese calor en su vientre, esa necesidad nueva de no querer que se detenga, y se lo pide entre susurros, le pide que siga, que no se detenga, y Sirius le hace caso complacido, tocándola expertamente hasta el punto de volverla loca.

Hermione lo siente, siente que va a acabar, se siente aun asustada, con la adrenalina a flor de piel, aun así decide dejarse llevar, se siente tan segura en sus brazos, mientras la mira de esa forma, que termina corriéndose de la más deliciosa manera, cerrando los ojos, soltando palabras intangibles...

Y cuando todo pasa, abre los ojos, Sirius la observa con tanto fervor que Hermione puede predecir lo que se viene.

-¡Sirius! ¡Hermione! ¿Dónde están? -grita Harry entrando a la Biblioteca. Sirius baja a la bruja con cuidado y la ayuda a acomodarse la ropa.

-¡Ahora vamos Harry! -exclama su padrino mirando a la chica con una sonrisa traviesa. Se acerca y deposita un último beso en su boca.

 **IV**

-Hermione... -le habla Ginny -¡Hermione!

La bruja salta distraída.

-¿Qué? -pregunta pasándose una mano por el cabello. La pelirroja alza una ceja.

-Últimamente estás muy distraída -le dice cruzándose de brazos. Hermione frunce el ceño, intentando verse inocente.

-Estoy igual que siempre Ginny.

-Te gusta alguien, lo dice tu cara Hermione -deduce su amiga con una pícara sonrisa.

Hermione se ruboriza sin poder evitarlo, y la pelirroja grita lanzándose hacia atrás a la cama.

-¡Lo he adivinado! ¿Quién es? -exclama sentándose de nuevo.

La castaña duda, ¿debería decírselo? ¿o debería mentir?

-¡¿Quién es?! ¡Dime! -exclama, Hermione abre la boca y las palabras salen solas:

-Ron.

Ginny se queda con la boca abierta, hasta la castaña se sorprende de lo que acaba de decir, sabiendo que una peor mentira no podría haber inventado.

-¡¿Ron?! -exclama -¡Yo lo sospechaba! Siempre han sido tan unidos, y digamos que mi hermano no deja de hablar de ti todo el tiempo...

-No le digas a nadie -dice la bruja rápidamente sabiendo en el lío que se ha metido.

Ella le sonríe.

-No le diré a nadie. Aunque eso no significa que tal vez les dé un empujoncito para que se hagan novios.

Hermione se muerde el labio, arrepentida de haber nombrado a Ron cuando podría haber nombrado a cualquier chico. Sabe que cuando a su amiga se le mete algo en la cabeza, ya no hay vuelta atrás.

 **V**

Ginny cumple con su palabra. Durante la semana siempre se las ingenia para dejar a Ron y a Hermione solos. La chica ya está cansada de la situación, pero sabe que no puede hacer nada al respecto, pensar que la pelirroja pudiera enterarse de que en realidad le había mentido es algo que podría tomarse como sospechoso...

-¡Oh Ron! ¿Puedes acompañar a Hermione a comprar sus últimos libros? Debo terminar una tarea que me ha dado Snape para las vacaciones -dice Ginny en el almuerzo. Hermione la fulmina con la mirada, pero su amiga le guiña un ojo.

Ron sonríe.

-Claro que puedo acompañarla, ¿salimos después del almuerzo Hermione? -le pregunta el pelirrojo a su amiga.

La castaña siente la mirada penetrante de Sirius, y siente cierto resentimiento, se ruboriza y clava su mirada en el plato. ¿Qué puede hacer? No le queda otra opción...

-¿Puedo ir yo también? -pregunta Harry de buen humor, dándole a su mejor amiga y a su padrino un gran alivio.

-Harry, sería muy peligroso -interviene Ginny frunciendo el ceño exageradamente -, ¿por qué no me ayudas con mis deberes?

 _Maldita_. Hermione se muerde los labios al ver como Harry la mira embobado, claramente tendrá que ir sola con Ron... y Sirius... a Sirius casi le rechinan los dientes...

-Si... puedo ayudarte Ginny... -dice el azabache con una tonta sonrisa.

La pelirroja le sonríe a Ron.

-Espero que la pasen bien. Y cuida a mi amiga.

En el momento en que Ron la toma de la mano y la lleva hacia la Red Flu, Hermione quiere morir allí mismo, mientras Ginny le sonríe con emoción, Sirius parece que podría asesinar al pelirrojo allí mismo.

 **VI**

Hermione llega a la última página del diario de Godric. Suspira con una sonrisa, ha sido uno de los libros más maravillosos que ha leído. Piensa en Sirius al instante, _¿debería devolverle el libro ahora?_ La bruja sabe que ya deben ser como la una de la mañana... ¿estaría en la Biblioteca? ¿seguiría enojado por lo de Ron?

Hermione recuerda como hace días la había acorralado contra los estantes y la había tocado. Se muerde los labios, hundiendo su rostro en la almohada, avergonzada. Nunca había gritado tanto en su vida, el placer que sintió había sido indescriptible...

¿Se habría reído Sirius de ella después de aquel encuentro? Hermione es consciente de que el merodeador tuvo mucha experiencia con otras mujeres, ¿y si se había dejado en vergüenza? Seguramente Sirius había estado con mujeres más capaces y hermosas...

Con ese último pensamiento, Hermione se deprime, aferrándose a su almohada. Observa el diario de Godric sin saber qué hacer. Después de lo que había sucedido con Ron, y la mirada que Sirius le había dado, Hermione lo ha estado evitando por miedo... pero la verdad es que lo extraña, lo extraña demasiado, y eso hace que termine por decidirse. Camina por la casa en plena noche, está tan oscuro que tiene que rozar las paredes para saber hacia dónde está yendo. Y la Biblioteca está casi tan oscura como las demás partes de la casa, sino fuera por esas dos velas que flotan sobre el escritorio de Sirius.

-He terminado de leer el diario -dice Hermione rompiendo el silencio, Sirius levanta la mirada de su libro y parece sorprenderse de verla allí.

-¿Te ha gustado? -le pregunta mientras ella se acerca y se lo devuelve.

-Me ha encantado...

Sirius se levanta y deja los dos libros en uno de los estantes.

-Has estado muy ocupada estos días... -le dice el animago tomando un vaso y llenándolo de whisky -, no has venido a visitarme ni una vez...

Hermione se ruboriza.

-Yo... yo he estado estudiando... pronto volveré a Hogwarts y...

-Ron Weasley -la interrumpe y le da un sorbo al whisky -, parece que ese chico está bastante interesado en ti...

-¿Qué? ¡No! Él es solo... un amigo -dice sorprendida.

-¿Te gusta? -le pregunta acercándose -Has estado toda la semana cerca de él, Harry realmente te ama como un amiga, pero ese chico...

-Sirius... -murmura ella, entrecerrando los ojos por esa peligrosa cercanía.

-¿Qué bebé? Sabes... me tienes loco de celos -Sirius se acerca a su cuello para rozarlo suavemente con su nariz, haciéndola suspirar -, ese perfume... dios, te quiero solo para mí...

La alza con sus brazos y la recuesta sobre el escritorio para luego posicionarse sobre ella.

-¿Seguro que no sientes nada por el Weasley? -le pregunta él desabrochando la camisa de la bruja de a poco.

-Él es... solo... un amigo -repite ella observando como las manos habilidosas de Sirius dejan su torso desnudo en segundos. Ahora Hermione está con los pechos al aire siendo observada por él.

-Me gustas mucho Hermione, eres mía, mía -gruñe cuando se deshace de sus jeans. La bruja mira nerviosa como Sirius coloca sus manos en sus braguitas y comienza a bajarlas.

-Sirius...

-Shh... Esta noche no planeo hacerte mía de esa forma Hermione, asique no te asustes... -dice con voz ronca observando su feminidad -, hoy quiero... quiero sentir tu sabor...

Hermione se ruboriza hasta el límite y abre mucho los ojos.

-No puedes hacerlo... Sirius... por favor... -se queja pero al sentir su aliento cálido tan cerca de su feminidad suelta un gemido -Sirius... espera... yo... ahh.

La boca de Sirius hace contacto con esa zona húmeda, haciéndola saltar de placer, pero el merodeador la sostiene de las piernas, ejerciendo fuerza para que no vuelva a moverse. Su lengua pasa entre sus labios íntimos y lame hasta hacerla gritar.

-Espera... Sirius... -insiste todavía su lado tímido, pero el animago no parece querer parar, se embriaga con su sabor, con ese gusto salado y femenino...

Muerde uno de sus labios y lo estira juguetonamente haciéndola temblar de placer.

-Oh... Sirius... detente... -murmura casi intangiblemente mientras el sigue chupando, lamiendo...

-Siempre fantasee con esto... tenerte sobre mi escritorio... desnuda... gimiendo... -le confiesa tocándola con sus dedos, Hermione se arquea queriendo más -, no sabes el esfuerzo que estoy haciendo para no bajarme los pantalones bebé...

Su boca vuelve a acercarse esta vez para estimular su clítoris, haciendo que su lengua de golpecitos en esa parte, la sensación es tan placentera que Hermione siente que arde de placer, necesita sentirlo más, se arquea y Sirius aprovecha ese movimiento para bajar con su lengua hasta llegar a su húmeda entrada.

-Me voy a correr... -gime a causa del doloroso placer, cerrando los ojos con fuerza, sintiendo en su interior ese conocido calor -Sirius... debes... debes apartarte...

Pero el animago no le hace caso, es más, se aferra a su trasero y comienza a frotar su lengua contra su feminidad con dureza, haciéndola sentir más, haciendo que se le erice la piel por completo...

-Tócate... tócate los pechos... -le ordena él y Hermione toma sus pezones entre sus dedos, gimiendo, mandándose placer por todo el cuerpo. La sensación es tan deliciosa... la imagen de Sirius estimulándola allí abajo mirándola con esos ojos oscuros la hacen sentir sucia pero sexy a la vez...

Y cualquier cosa coherente se borra de su cabeza cuando se siente explotar, ese momento en que todo su cuerpo se enfoca allí abajo, en la boca de Sirius, y todo se sensibiliza. El grito que sale de sus labios es brutal, apenas lo reconoce como el de ella misma. Aspira intentando recuperar el aire mientras siente como la boca del merodeador abandona su feminidad.

Hermione está demasiada avergonzada como para mirarlo directamente, cierra los ojos sintiendo las mejillas muy calientes, y después de un momento siente el beso de Sirius. Se deja llevar por esa lengua que ahora tiene su sabor, es ridículamente sexy.

-¿Te hice daño? -pregunta mordisqueando el lóbulo de su oreja. Hermione niega con la cabeza y Sirius se ríe entre dientes.

-Estás temblando Hermione...

La bruja abre los ojos y se encuentra con los de él, y si, por dios, sí que está temblando, de pies a cabeza, fue tan intenso que Hermione se ha quedado sin palabras.

Sirius toma sus braguitas y se las coloca y así con el resto de su ropa hasta que Hermione ya está vestida.

-Deberías volver a la cama antes de que alguien note tu ausencia -le dice el mago sirviéndose otra copa de whisky y bebiendo un gran trago.

La chica asiente y sale de la Biblioteca todavía con la sensación del último orgasmo rondándole por todo el cuerpo.

 _Eres mía, solo mía._

 **VI**

Sirius da vueltas en la cama sin poderse dormir, es como si su polla estuviera a punto de explotar, Hermione lo vuelve loco hasta el extremo, no sabe cuánto tiempo soportará seguir así... recuerda su rostro contorsionado de placer, esas cejitas juntas, esa boquita entreabierta, esos gemidos de otro mundo...

No puede dejar de pensar en ella, los últimos días han sido un infierno, sabiendo que duerme en el cuarto de al lado, tan próximo... desea hacerle el amor hasta sacarle el último aliento pero sabe que ella es demasiado joven... a pesar de que la había tocado, besado, sabe que sacarle su virginidad va mucho más allá de eso... es un gran paso que podría cambiarlo todo.

Sirius Black, el fugitivo de Azkaban, sacándole la virginidad a una niña inocente...

Se levanta de la cama y se transforma en perro, sabiendo que solo el aire nocturno puede sacarle esa calentura del cuerpo.

Al día siguiente no baja ni a desayunar ni a almorzar, el apetito se le ha ido, y lo único que hace es tocar la guitarra con un cigarrillo en la boca. Sus dedos juguetean en las cuerdas, tocando esas canciones que tanto le gustaban a James y a Lily mientras el aroma a cigarrillo inunda la habitación.

Por la tarde alguien toca la puerta con timidez.

-Adelante -dice Sirius deseando que sea ella, y cuando la castaña entra al cuarto no puede evitar sonreír.

-No has bajado a comer durante todo el día -murmura la chica preocupada acercándose.

-Estoy bien...

Los ojos de Hermione viajan por toda la habitación, es la primera vez que entra y se sorprende con lo que ve, las paredes están llenas de posters de chicas semidesnudas, arriba de un escritorio puede ver unas revistas que definitivamente no son para un público menor, y todo tipo de cosas...

Sirius la mira y se ríe.

-Es la decoración de cuanto tenía dieciséis años Hermione... solía ser algo... rebelde -le explica y Hermione se sienta junto a él en la cama.

-Deberías comer... comer algo... -dice ella atreviéndose a mirarlo a los ojos, es una simple mirada, pero aquellos ojos le roban el aliento...

-En Azkaban a veces pasaba días sin comer... creo que me he acostumbrado -sonríe y vuelve a tocar melodías con la guitarra.

-¿Qué te gustaría comer? Podría prepararte algo que te guste mucho... -le pregunta bajando la mirada.

-Con un beso podría conformarme...

Hermione se levanta de la cama sorprendida, más que avergonzada.

-Creo que prepararé pizza... Remus me dijo que te gusta y...

Antes de que pueda alejarse Sirius toma su mano y la atrae hacia él, la recuesta en su cama en un movimiento y se coloca sobre ella.

-Dame un beso -le dice él seriamente, haciéndola ruborizar aún más.

-Sirius... -se queja ella.

-Dame un beso o no te dejaré ir.

 _Un beso... un beso... solo un beso, ¿eso no es tan malo, tan peligroso, verdad?_ Se repite así mismo que no se acostará con ella, que la dejará intacta.

Hermione lo mira con aquellos ojos bonitos e inocentes. Sus manos se colocan en el rostro de Sirius, tan dulce... el merodeador tiene que hacer un gran esfuerzo para ser paciente. La chica se acerca a su boca, sus narices se rozan... a Sirius le late el corazón tan fuerte como el de un adolescente...

Su boquita rosada hace contacto con la suya, siente como lo besa con lentitud, como su lengua tímida comienza a introducirse en su boca hasta enredarse con la suya.

Es un beso corto y lento, pero tan lujurioso que a Sirius se le va el poco control que le queda. Se miran después de ese beso, ambos desean más.

-Sirius... mañana me voy a Hogwarts... -murmura Hermione con tristeza. Oh, Sirius lo sabe, sí que lo sabe, ha pensado en eso los últimos días...

-Lo sé bebé...

-Vendré para Navidad... -le promete ella y él le sonríe.

-Claro que vendrás o tendré que irte a buscar...

-Sirius...

-¿Hmm?

-Bésame tú...

Y la besa, sabiendo que será la última vez, sabiendo que no la verá por mucho tiempo, el fervor sube por sus cuerpos como una marea incontrolable, Hermione lo rodea con sus piernas mientras él la besa con rudeza.

Sus respiraciones se mezclan, agitadas, ruedan en la cama, tocándose, sacándose un poco de ropa.

-Espera Sirius... -gime ella cuando el merodeador está a punto de besar sus pechos, queriendo darle ese placer delirante -, déjame... déjame hacer algo a mí esta vez...

Cuando la mano de Hermione se mete tímidamente por sus pantalones Sirius la mira sorprendido. Suelta un suspiro cuando su manita toma su miembro duro y erecto.

-¿Puedes... puedes decirme cómo... cómo debo hacer? -pregunta la bruja tragando saliva, nerviosa...

Sirius se recuesta en las almohadas y se desabrocha el pantalón, saca su miembro de sus bóxer y coloca su mano sobre la de Hermione y comienza hacer ese movimiento de abrir y cerrar.

-Así... -gruñe él -, hazlo lento... y luego... acelera...

Hermione se muerde el labio y comienza a moverse por sí sola, ve como Sirius cierra los ojos, suelta suspiros, gruñidos de placer... eso llega a excitarla, sus pezones se hinchan y la mente de la bruja comienza a tornarse borrosa, concentrada solo en ese simple movimiento, lo acelera y presencia como Sirius se vuelve loco, le gusta saber que ella también puede darle placer... le encanta...

Por eso su boca de repente se encuentra allí, chupando mientras su mano se mueve, Sirius suelta una exclamación, le ha tomado por completa sorpresa.

Las manos del merodeador van directo a su cabello, la toman de allí obligándola a tomar su ritmo. El sabor salado domina la boca de Hermione, se siente tibio, tan excitante que comienza a mojarse ella también.

Sirius intenta apartarla cuando se siente llegar pero ella se queda, tal cual ha hecho él días antes. Su boquita rosada se llena de su líquido mientras el animago gruñe.

-¿De verdad ha sido tu primera vez? -jadea Sirius llevando su mano por debajo de sus braguitas, Hermione cierra los ojos complacida por aquel toque.

-Tengo un buen maestro...

Sirius se ríe entre dientes, y la toca como aquella vez en la Biblioteca, hasta sacarle hasta la última gota de placer.

Luego se besan abrazados, y después de la insistencia de Hermione, Sirius acepta bajar a cenar.

-¿Sabes que te extrañaré cada día y que estaré locamente celoso mientras estés en Hogwarts? -le pregunta él acorralándola contra el pasillo en plena noche.

Hermione sonríe tímidamente.

-Si algún chico se te acerca o si Ron intenta algo lo mataré -bromea mientras mordisquea su oreja. Hermione se ríe y lo atrae hacia ella en un beso.

-Yo también te extrañaré Sirius...

 **VII**

El tiempo se vuelve un infierno para ambos. Para Hermione los días pasan demasiado lentos, y apenas puede enfocarse en los estudios, lo extraña demasiado, se mandan cartas claro, pero no es lo mismo.

Ginny parece estar más calmada con respecto a Ron, son tantos los exámenes ahora que Umbridge está a cargo que la pelirroja no tiene tiempo ni para bromear. Asique Hermione se siente más tranquila, aunque Harry como siempre, sigue sospechando algo...

Y Sirius... Sirius está peor, encerrado en la Casa de los Black, sin poder salir, sin poder verla... la mayoría de las veces solo se queda en su habitación, con la guitarra y su paquete de cigarrillos y solo sale cuando surgen reuniones de la Orden.

Cada vez que le llega una carta de ella, se alegra más de lo que debería. Hermione siempre le cuenta lo que ha hecho los últimos días, y eso hace que Sirius desee poder estar con ella en el castillo...

Se siente tan viejo, la depresión ha vuelto ahora que se fue, Sirius piensa en su mejor amigo, en su pasado feliz, en los tiempos buenos antes de que Voldemort apareciera... esto hace que piense más en Hermione, en el peligro que corren ella y Harry... si les pasara algo... sabe que no podría soportarlo.

Por eso Sirius desea más que nunca que llegue Navidad, quiere verla, tocarla... saber que está bien...

Hermione se siente igual, siendo un fugitivo de Azkaban, Sirius corre el mismo peligro que ella...

Por eso cuando los copos de nieve comienzan a caer e inundar el paisaje, ambos lo sienten... falta poco para su reencuentro...

Cuando Hermione baja del tren junto con los demás, ve a los Señores Weasley esperándolos, después de muchos abrazos y palabras de bienvenida, a la castaña le parece ver algo negro a lo lejos. Un perro negro la observa a la distancia, Hermione nota que es Sirius al instante y su corazón comienza a latir aceleradamente. Antes de que pueda acercarse o decir algo, la señora Weasley posa una mano en su hombro y la obliga a caminar hacia la salida. Sirius camina a la par que ellos sin que los demás se den cuenta.

Quiere correr a su encuentro, lo ha extrañado tanto estos meses que hasta siente que le duele el corazón. Pero aun así lo soporta.

Al llegar a la Casa de los Black, Remus y Thonks los saludan y comienzan a conversar con Harry sobre Umbridge. Hermione apenas los escucha, está tan ansiosa por verlo otra vez que no le presta atención a nada más.

Y lo ve al fin. Sirius entra a la sala y sus miradas se encuentran al instante. Se esfuerza para no saltar hacia él y llenarlo de besos. Harry es el que corta esa mirada, se acerca a su padrino y le da un abrazo que Sirius corresponde con amor.

-¿Cómo has estado Sirius? -le pregunta su ahijado.

-Algo aburrido desde que se fueron...

Hermione y Harry sonríen ante aquello.

-¿Umbridge les ha hecho la vida imposible? -pregunta el animago y su mirada se clava en la castaña otra vez. Se ve tan bonita, todavía más hermosa que la última vez que la vio. Sirius también tiene que soportar las ganas de atraerla hacia él.

-¡Sí! ¡Esa vieja sí que es malvada! -exclama Ron sacándolos de esa ensoñación.

-¡Ya es momento de cenar! -anuncia la señora Weasley desde el comedor.

La cena se vuelve larguísima para Sirius y Hermione que no ven la hora de que todos se duerman para volver a estar juntos. Cuando todos terminan de comer, y parece que por fin ha llegado la hora de dormir, Thonks comienza a contar como molestaba a sus profesores con su talento de metamorfomaga, dándole diversión a todos.

Hermione se esfuerza en sonreír, muchas veces su mirada se encuentra con la de Sirius, que parece sentirse igual, tan impaciente como ella.

-¡Bueno todos a dormir! ¡Ya es tarde! -exclama la Señora Weasley cuando comienza a levantar los platos. Hermione sube las escaleras junto con sus amigos y se encierra en su cuarto. Y allí el tiempo se vuelve más lento, debe esperar hasta que todos estén absolutamente dormidos.

Se recuesta en la cama y da vueltas, se levanta, camina de un lado hacia otro inquieta...

Una hora después Hermione escucha como tocan su puerta. Casi salta para abrirla.

Sirius está allí. Se miran en silencio por un instante, luego ambos se lanzan hacia el otro para darse el beso más ardiente de todos. El merodeador cierra la puerta con el pie, mientras la castaña se sube a horcajadas a él.

Sus lenguas juguetean una con la otra desesperadas, mientras las manos de Sirius pasan por debajo de su blusa y tocan su piel con brusquedad.

-Sácamela -le pide ella entre gemidos, el animago le saca la blusa rápidamente y vuelve a capturar su boca con violencia hasta caer en la cama.

-Te extrañé por Merlín... cuanto te extrañé Hermione... -gruñe él sobre ella, acariciando su vientre, sintiendo su suavidad...

-Yo también... -jadea ella aferrándose a su cabello negro para besarlo con más fuerza.

Los dedos de Hermione se mueven torpemente hasta desabrocharle la camisa. Sus manos tocan su pecho con fervor, sintiendo esa necesidad descontrolada de sentirlo...

Y terminan quedándose solo en ropa interior. Sirius sabe que debe detenerse, joder, lo sabe, pero no puede dejar de tocarla, besarla...

Hermione lo abraza contra ella, se arquea, mientras siente los besos del animago por todo su cuello. Sirius termina desabrochándole el sostén hasta que sus pechos quedan al aire, su boca va directo allí, chupa, succiona, mientras la boquita de la castaña suelta dulces gemidos.

Siente como la mano de Hermione pasa por debajo de sus bóxer y aprieta su miembro. El merodeador gruñe y le muerde los labios, todo se está descontrolando...

Le toca los pechos, pellizca sus pezones, nunca le alcanza... nunca es suficiente...

Le baja, le saca las bragas, y la toca, estimula aquella zona húmeda hasta mojarse los dedos completamente.

-Sirius... -gime mientras él juguetea con su clítoris, Hermione le saca los bóxer como puede y arquea las caderas, buscándolo.

-No puedo hacerte llegar a ese extremo Hermione... nunca me lo perdonaría -murmura Sirius deteniéndose y mirándola a los ojos. La chica lo mira con el corazón acelerado. Lo ama tanto.

-Yo... quiero que lo hagas...

-Pero...

-Sirius... por favor -le pide y lo obliga a besarla. Sirius se aferra a ella, su miembro caliente rozando su feminidad... Hermione jadea, y vuelve a pedirle entre susurros que lo haga hasta que lo convence.

Sirius toma su miembro y entra a ella, se siente tan estrecho que debe hacerlo con cuidado, mientras la castaña se abraza a él dolorida. Cuando la llena por completo se queda inmóvil por unos segundos, hasta que Hermione se relaja y deja el dolor atrás.

-Comienza... -murmura su chica.

Sirius comienza a moverse, se siente tan bien, la embiste una, y otra, y otra vez mirándola a los ojos hasta hacerla gritar.

Ya a ninguno de los dos les importa si alguien los escucha, la pasión les nubla la mente, el placer es tan grande que los domina a ambos. Solo se concentran en las embestidas, de lo delicioso que se siente, en el rostro del otro...

Sirius la toma de las caderas y la penetra más duro hasta que el sudor baña sus cuerpos. Hermione se aferra de los palos de la cama y abre las piernas al máximo queriendo sentirlo más y más.

La boca de Sirius toma la de ella, su lengua se siente caliente contra la de ella, tan excitante mientras la penetra que Hermione comienza a sentir ese calor abrasador en el vientre. Sus gritos aumentan y Sirius insiste, succionando sus labios con sensualidad sin dejar de moverse, con ese ritmo animal. La siente correrse contra él, su cuerpito tiembla debajo de él, y sus uñas se clavan en su espalda hasta el dolor.

Saca su miembro de su cuerpo y su boca baja hasta su feminidad, lamiendo el líquido caliente que sale de ella.

Hermione se aferra a su cabeza sintiendo los últimos espasmos de placer.

-¿Qué haré contigo ahora? -le pregunta Sirius alzándola con sus brazos y sentándola sobre él. Hermione lo besa, todavía anonada por el éxtasis. Así, el animago la penetra otra vez, y la obliga a moverse sobre él. La bruja da saltitos aferrándose de sus hombros, mientras Sirius la ve con lujuria.

Solo basta con unas embestidas más para que el merodeador se corra dentro de ella.

-Hoy... hoy fuiste a la estación, ¿eras tú, verdad? -le pregunta Hermione abrazada a él en la cama.

-Quería asegurarme de que llegaras bien a casa -responde jugando con su cabello.

-No tienes que salir más Sirius... es peligroso...

-Digas lo que digas Hermione, de ahora en adelante, siempre estaré esperándote en King Kross, y si por alguna milagrosa razón la guerra termina pronto y ganamos, seguiré esperándote cada vez sin importar que, te lo prometo...

-Sirius... -se ríe ella.

-Ah... además, tengo que asegurarme de que un cierto pelirrojo no se te tire encima...

-¡Sirius! -exclama en parte enojada y divertida, el animago se ríe y los cubre a ambos con las sabanas para hacerle ciertas cositas debajo.

Por eso, cuando la guerra termina, a pesar de que Hermione Granger sabe que Sirius Black ya no está más entre los vivos, antes de subir al tren que la llevará a su séptimo año en Hogwarts, inevitablemente voltea y lo busca con la mirada. Busca a ese perro negro y grande, que solía mover la cola cada vez que la veía o que solía quedarse dormido con el hocico sobre su regazo.

Al no encontrar nada, se le llenan los ojos de lágrimas, sintiéndose más que estúpida.

 _Hay promesas que simplemente no se pueden cumplir._

Pero cuando Hermione se sienta en el compartimiento, y observa como Harry y Ron la saludan con la mano mientras el tren comienza a moverse, detrás, a la distancia, le parece ver una silueta negra...

Un hermoso perro negro observándola partir.


End file.
